


You Are The Music In Me.

by J1mmyNovak



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M, trigger warning- suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 54,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J1mmyNovak/pseuds/J1mmyNovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, this is not a HSM fic, I promise. My friend made me title it as something disgustingly cheesey because why tf not.</p><p>To give this context, this is a piece I've worked on since I was 17. I worked all through summer to write it, but never really finished it. I'm two years older now, and have only just realised how honestly awful it is but there you go, what can we all do now. Please enjoy the angst of a teenage SPN fan, who writes a little bit too emotionally for her own good. God bless you for this.</p><p>Dean Winchester is just a normal college student. He lives with his brother in a dusty old town, and spends his days working at the garage with his best friend Issy. The downtown bar is filled with all new styles of music, and the photography trend has really hit a high in the Autumn of 1998. But life just isn't inspiring enough, not for Dean.<br/>But this basic, simple, middle-town atmosphere all gets turned upside down when the blue eyed boy appears. Where's he from? Who is he? Dean hasn't a clue, but boy, can he play piano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** Chapter One **

_Time and again I tell myself_

_I'll stay clean tonight_

_But the little green wheels are following me_

_Oh no, not again_

_I'm stuck with a valuable friend_

_"I'm happy, hope you're happy too"_

_One flash of light but no smoking pistol_

**-David Bowie _, Ashes to Ashes_**

****

Dean hadn’t picked up his guitar in two years. It sat by his half empty wardrobe, next to a stack of thumbed car magazines dating back to 1993.

It was a cold day in Minnesota, as per usual, although the wind was gradually picking up once more, meaning the residents of Westmount would have to fish out their parka jackets and dress like eskimos for another five months of the year.

The eldest Winchester eventually dragged himself out of bed at around 9:27am that morning.

‘Shit.’ He whispered as he threw his alarm clock back at his nightstand, swinging his legs to the floor. He was late for school again, which was never really a surprise, but he was on his final warning, and with his exams coming up he couldn’t really afford to miss lessons.

Dean staggered over to the closet throwing on anything he could find, which turned out to be the same thing he wore every day; a pair of old jeans and some sort of faded graphic tee with ‘The Rolling Stones’ lightly printed on it. He stuck his head round the door and peered into the next room.

It was empty, meaning Sammy had already left, and hopefully arrived, on time and could concoct some sort of excuse for his brother’s absence, that’s usually how they covered each other’s tracks. A quick sprint around the apartment in an attempt to find his missing textbook, and Dean was out of the door.

Regardless of his lack of enthusiasm for any sport of any kind, Dean Winchester had rather good stamina, after running after his brother for so many years, and made it to college within 17 minutes without even stopping to catch his breath.

He jogged through the courtyard, bounding up the steps to the ‘founders’ building and calmly walked inside. The corridor was eerily quiet as everyone who cared for their education was already in lessons; being bored to tears while some ancient professor droned on about the importance of animal imprinting in the 1700s.

Dean knew his first class would have started already, but he was also aware of the back door to the classroom, that led out through the science labs. If he could slip in without anyone noticing, he could just grab a chair at the back and pretend he’d been there along.

 

After considering the logistics of this plan for a few more minutes, Dean decided it was his best option to avoid another scolding that he really didn’t need.

Sneaking along the south hallway of the building, Dean scampered through numerous doorways until he found himself outside ‘Room 14b’, the class right behind his AP Math class. With a quick scan through the window, it was clear there was nobody in there and just as the Winchester began to twist the door handle and let himself in, a loud cough from behind made him, making him physically jump.

‘Dean.’ Said a voice. ‘We meet again.’

Dean rolled his eyes and turned around to face the speaker.

‘Principal Shurley.’ He greeted, bowing his head slightly.

‘What are we doing out of class?’ the man asked, tapping his foot and crossing his arms; all whilst not breaking eye contact with his student.

Dean scanned the principal before replying. Chuck Shurley was a small man, a lot smaller than either of the Winchesters, and he always looked very un-kept, like he’d never slept a wink in all his life. The height difference between he and Dean almost made the elder Winchester laugh the first time they’d met, although the serious expression that was permanently plastered across the principal’s face made it less funny each time.

Mr Shurley began to tap his foot at a faster tempo through impatience.

‘Well?’ he asked.

‘Didn’t Sam tell you?’ Dean replied, raising his eyebrows.

The man shook his head.

‘Our grandma’s been ill, and I’ve gotta look after her in the mornings, Sam takes the night shift.’

Principal Shurley nodded, taking a step closer towards Dean as he brought his hand to his face.

‘This the same grandma that died last month Winchester?’ he retorted.

Wow- nothing gets passed his guy, Dean thought.

‘People tend to have more than one grandma sir.’ Dean stated, cocking a slight smile as he watched his superior choke on his words.

‘Very well Winchester, but next time, I won’t be so easy to fool.’ The principal stated, opening the door to Room 14b and nodding as Dean passed him.

‘Of course not sir.’ Dean replied, shutting the door after him, and watching his principal shuffle off down the hall. It was more of a kind of nervous-bob rather than a substantial walk, but this was expected of a so called ‘failed laureate/recovering alcoholic’.

 

Dean found it easy enough to sneak into the next room, luckily the class were in mass discussion over some graph that the Winchester had not even heard of, but it meant that he could sit at the back, unnoticed, which was just the way he liked it.

 

One person had seen him walk in, and approached Dean as soon as he shoved his satchel under his work bench.

‘Howdy fella.’

‘Hello Garth.’ Replied Dean, rolling his eyes as he found a stray pencil in his leather jacket.

‘How ya doing there?’ asked the lanky boy; Garth was always a funny one, incredibly clever when it came to mathematical equations, but completely unaware of any social situation ever created.

‘I’m good Garth, just trying to concentrate.’ Murmured Dean as he flicked to a page in the book, attempting to drown out the noise of his rather annoying classmate with his own heavy breathing.

‘We’re doing graphical equations in reference to distance today.’ Garth stated, pulling a toothy grin that only a mother could love.

‘Uh huh.’ Whispered Dean, digging deeper into the textbook in any attempt to escape the current conversation.

‘Do you want me to…’ Garth began, but was cut short by the sound of Dean’s pencil snapping in his hands.

‘No Garth, I’m okay on my own thanks, just go and sit down!’ said Dean. It was meant to be a passing comment, but was amplified into what seemed like a bellow so the whole class heard. Everyone turned to face him on the backbench as Garth slowly faded away to the front.

So much for ‘unnoticed’.

 

Thankfully the math lesson went by quickly, probably because he’d already missed half of it, but it was over by 10:30am, so as Dean bound his way through the halls in search of his brother the cold October sun was just coming out to play.

Dean found Sammy quickly enough, sitting in the cafeteria with Abby laughing about some awful nerd joke he thought.

He walked up behind his brother and patted his head.

‘Ah, so you turned up then?’ laughed Sammy, taking another sip of his glass of water and wiping it from his mouth.

‘Yeah, no thanks to you.’ Dean replied, flicking his brother’s ear. ‘Why didn’t you wake me?’

Sam smirked.

‘I think it’s funny.’ He replied.

Dean pulled a face at him as he smacked his brother’s head playfully and sat down beside him.

‘How’re you Abbs?’ Dean asked, looking up at the flame-haired woman sitting opposite.

‘Peachy, Dean, just peachy.’

Dean nodded in response. He thought Abaddon was as hot as hell, but he knew she was strictly off limits, for various reasons.

‘Where’s Is today then?’ Sam asked, looking around the room.

Now it was Dean’s turn to laugh.

‘Funny Sammy, real funny.’

Sam looked at his brother, raising his eyebrows.

‘Dude, Issy’s as uninterested in college as I am, I’m only here cos you want me to be. I’d rather be with her at the garage every day.’

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother’s lack of enthusiasm for his schooling. They’d never seen eye to eye on anything educational-based, Dean preferred fixing up cars with his best friend to the sound of Motorhead, rather than an engineering class that never seemed to end.

 

Abaddon coughed after the awkward moment of silence, and the brothers looked up to face her.

‘Guys, I wanna introduce you to someone.’ She smiled seductively as she got up from her chair.

Dean burrowed his eyebrows together and looked at Sammy who was smiling at someone across the table. Dean looked back and there stood a much shorter girl in glasses, with long red hair that reached just above her waist; dressed in an over-sized green sweater that looked incredibly itchy.

‘Boys, this is Poppy.’ Abby grinned, touching her shoulder.

Poppy squinted at the brothers and pulled a small smile.

‘Hi Poppy,’ Said Sam, getting up and walking across the table. ‘Sam.’

He put out his hand, which the girl took; the size difference was almost laughable.

‘And that’s Dean.’

Dean looked up again as the girl fixed eye contact with him.

She was cute, he thought as he smiled back, and lifted his arm in some sort of ‘hello’ gesture.

‘Well babe, sit down.’ Suggested Abaddon, pulling out a chair for their new friend.

‘Thanks.’ Poppy smiled, sitting down, as Abaddon grabbed her hand.

‘So Poppy what’ya study?’ asked Sam, retaking his seat at the table and picking up his glass of water once more.

‘Oh,’ Poppy shuffled in her seat and looked up at the younger Winchester. ‘Just photography.’

She smiled as she gestured towards the large camera that was slung about her neck.

‘I didn’t know they did a class for that.’ Dean added, stealing a chip from Abaddon’s plate when her back was turned.

‘Oh, it’s new.’ Poppy commented, tucking her hair behind her ear. ‘Incorporated into the system this year, there’s only a few in my class anyway…’

She trailed off, looking back at Abaddon as she winked at her, causing the smaller girl to blush.

Dean’s gaze shifted towards the window opposite the table. Outside, just as the light began to increase, a vision of pure serenity met him. There was nothing but a few leaves cascading around in the eternal wind of Westmount, nothing would bore Dean more than a cold day in a deserted town that nobody had even heard of.

The elder Winchester shook his head in exhaustion.

What was the point? He thought. The only reason he even came to college was because Sammy convinced him to, he didn’t even enjoy engineering, he just thought it was the closest subject to anything car related. Dean was supposed to studying the course with Issy, as Sam had roped her into the whole ‘college idea’ as well, and she and Dean thought it’d be best to stay together. Although recently it was just Dean, Issy really wasn’t bothered by college, and she didn’t have anyone else to motivate her to actually turn up, unlike Dean. Sam was always his incentive.

After one final glance out of the window, the college bell went, signifying the beginning of the next period. Dean squeezed his eyes shut in attempt to block out the frightful ringing and sound of teenagers being dragged to another lesson of pain. Eventually he gave in and lifted himself from his chair and stepped out in a pursuit to leave the cafeteria, although just he did so, someone strode quickly passed.

‘Shit, sorry man…’began Dean turning around to face the culprit; although he soon stopped in his tracks. The person he’d accidently elbowed in the chest was looking back at him under his dark brown fringe, his eyes piercing into Dean’s soul.

Dean’s mouth had gone dry. This was a person he’d never seen before; a face he didn’t recognise. To be fair, Dean Winchester wasn’t exactly the most memorable of people, but he knew when he’d never met his boy before. His eyes were too sharp, too blue to avoid, it made his slightly tanned features become ever more accentuated the longer one should stare at them- the entire philosophy was bizarre, but evident.

‘It’s fine.’ Replied the boy, locking eyes with Dean before slowly, pushing the chair out of his way, and walking across the cafeteria to exit through the east corridor.

Dean didn’t stop watching him for a moment, and then he got a hold of himself.

What was so interesting about this guy? He was just some random student that had gotten in his way, plus he didn’t even say sorry, when it evidently wasn’t even Dean’s fault.

These were the thoughts Dean wanted to accumulate in his brain, but they weren’t there. All that was pictured was that last image of the bluest eyes he’d ever seen.

‘Dean? Class?’ came a voice, shattering his compelled state.

Dean looked up to see Sam, Poppy and Abaddon all stood in a line watching him.

He shook his head and kicked his chair back under the table.

‘Uh yeah.’ He replied, walking towards his brother. ‘Let’s go.’

Heading towards the north hallway, Dean took one final quick look at the cafeteria to catch the last glimpse of this mystery man, but he wasn’t there.

The room was empty.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter Two **

 

 _Her hair reminds me_  
of a warm safe place  
Where as a child I'd hide  
And pray for the thunder  
And the rain  
To quietly pass me by.

**-Guns N’Roses _, Sweet Child O Mine_**

****

The rest of the day seemed to go past like a blur, in the eyes of Dean Winchester. Admittedly, he hadn’t paid attention in any of his classes and had failed to hand in several overdue essays, but once again, he didn’t really care.

He’d seen Sammy at lunch, writing out study notes for his law class, and didn’t want to disturb him; mainly because the subject was a total bore and Sam would’ve shoed him away anyway, so he went and sat with Abaddon and Poppy again.

Dean learnt a lot that afternoon. The girls had met over lunch, in that very spot actually, where Poppy had accidently thrown her rice pudding over Abby whilst distracted. It had led to a, rather up-close and personal event in the college bathrooms as the girls had tried to wash the dessert from Abaddon’s clothes, but in the end they just ended up in a pile on the floor.

Dean had asked for more detailed information, but Abaddon wagged her finger and said ‘Girls only.’ Whilst Poppy sat behind and blushed.

 

Finally the end of the day rolled around and Dean couldn’t get away quick enough. He knew Sam had a politics class after school so didn’t bother waiting around. As soon as the bell rang for the last time, the elder Winchester had thrown on his jacket snatched up his satchel and was running down the South hallway towards the courtyard.

He bumped into several students, and rather angry teachers whilst on the way, but didn’t care; he just needed to get out.

The fresh air came as a blessing. Cool, cold afternoon rays hitting his skin as he closed his eyes.

‘Fucking freedom.’ He whispered, smiling to himself.

Taking a step back into reality, Dean straightened his jacket and took a swift glance over his shoulder as he saw the rest of Westmount college began to slowly pour out of the founders building. Time to get away, he thought.

Taking a sharp left turn up the road outside the school, Dean staggered down the now icy street towards the centre of town. He made a right then a left again until he came to a fence. Not breaking a single stride, he threw his bag over this and pulled himself up too, eventually dropping down on the other side with an elegant ‘thud’ on the ground.

Draping his bag back over his shoulder, Dean set off again and this was a part of Westmount that he was no stranger to either.

The Woodland was the part of town that nobody dared enter, nobody knew why, but no person ever stepped foot into those forests. Except for Dean Winchester of course. And sometimes maybe Sam, but that was becoming an even bigger rarity.

The only thing restricting access to The Woodland was the old wire fence, and as Dean had proven many times, it wasn’t exactly the most difficult of obstacles.

Striding through the forest felt more relaxing than scary, to Dean. Due to the tight bands of trees surrounding him, there was no wind, and he was too far away from the roads to hear any cars. It was silent. A sound Dean wasn’t all too comfortable with, but something he liked to think about from time to time.

The leaves cascaded down around him in the fall, hitting the light that came between the tall branches of the trees; turning the forest into a glistening acre of golden brown.

Dean stopped when he thought he heard a noise. It sounded like a twig snapping; as if someone were standing on it, following him. But as he turned, the only thing to be seen were the shaking trees and the quick movement of leaves around his feet. After a quick moments thought, he shuddered, pulling his jacket tightly around him, internally nodding to himself and convincing his body to get a move on.

Taking this decision into account, Dean was soon off again, at a quicker pace now, trying to get through The Woodland as soon as possible. Regardless of its authenticity and peace; the empty forests could be a spooky place; even for someone like Dean.

Soon enough he was out of there. Emerging from a bush on the other side of town that acted as an alternate entrance that only he was aware of, Dean walked out into the open again.

Making sure there was nobody around, he removed the excess twigs from his hair and crossed the street, hopping over the crack in the sidewalk. After another five minutes of slow jogging he’d made it.

Made it to the one place he wanted to be most.

 

‘Alright dickhead?’

The usual greeting made him smile as he walked through the backdoor to the garage.

‘Hey Issy.’ He replied hugging her from behind.

She put down the oil rag and pulled a face.

‘Woah mate, what up with the affection? This can’t be right.’

Dean laughed at her and threw his bag onto the old leather sofa that they kept outside the office.

‘It’s been a long day Is.’ He sighed, wiping his brow.

‘Well,’ she began, walking over to the cupboard and pulling out an ice box. ‘Drink away your sorrows my friend. That’s what I do.’

She threw him a cold can, and he looked at her gratefully.

‘Been busy?’ he asked, opening it and putting it to his lips.

‘Nah, nothing much. You know what it’s like on a Monday; as empty as a club without a stripper.’

Dean laughed again and took another sip of his beer. This. This is what he wanted, not sitting in AP Math, which he only took because he apparently needed ‘extra credit’ for his engineering course.

‘Not coming back to school?’ he asked, raising his eyebrows at Issy.

Now it was her turn to laugh.

‘Ha, come on Dean, we both know that that shit, ain’t for me.’

She turned away, picking up a wrench and circling a nearby mustang.

‘Oh Is please, I only decided to go cos you did.’ Dean whined following her around the car.

‘No Dean, you decided to go for the same reason I did, cos Sam told us too.’ 

This was true. Sam had sat both Dean and Issy down at dinner one night and given them a rather rousing speech about the importance of education and where it would get them in life. Dean and Issy had started to laugh, but soon stopped when greeted with Sam’s ‘I’m not pissing around’ grimace that they both knew all too well.

‘Well I’m still going, so that means you have to too.’ Dean stated, grabbing her arm.

‘Dean, I don’t understand the appeal. Sure there are a few hotties, but everyone is just a clever swot who thinks they’ll be president one day. All I wanna do is work in my dad’s garage, a career I’ve had in the bag since the age of four. I don’t see the point in wasting my hours learning about quadratic formulas that I certainly don’t need to be able change a gear stick.’

She turned away from him and wiped her forehead.

‘Then why try?’ Dean asked, leaning on the car door and starring at the back of her head.

‘You know why.’ She replied, not looking at him. ‘For Sammy. All that shit he went through with Jess. I just wanted to make him happy.’

There was a short silence for a moment whilst the two of them remembered their conversation with the younger Winchester a year previously.

 

_It was a bitter cold day in September, and there was an even bitterer attitude in the Winchesters apartment. Sam had locked himself in his room and had been crying for three hours straight. When Dean came home, completely unaware of the situation, he found Issy outside sitting against his bedroom door, her knees pulled up and her head bowed._

_‘Is?’ he’d said, dropping his car keys on the sideboard._

_She looked up at him, her eyes looked raw._

_‘What’s wrong?’_

_And she told him. She told him how they’d been out, she and Sam, working on a car in her garage, an old pick-up truck from the 80s and they’d just managed to get the clutch to hold when she suggested a drive. They stopped off in town for some groceries, or what Issy liked to classify as groceries which was a large packet of Cheetos and a six pack. Just as they pulled out back into the lane, Sam saw her. He saw his girlfriend and Tyson Brady interlocked by mouth and hands leaning against the wall of the service station opposite. Afterwards was a bit of a blur, according to Issy, who only remembered running after Sam from the truck and having to physically restrain and pull him away from Brady who was already on the ground with a bleeding lip. She’d driven them back to his apartment, but he was silent the whole time, apart from the sound of angry tears falling down the window pane. Upon entering the building, Sam had stormed straight through the door and into his room, locking it afterwards. For the whole first hour Issy had tried to get him to talk, she made him food, tried to console, even shouted in an attempt to make him listen to her, but it had failed._

_Dean looked nearly as angry as Sam had when he first found out. He and Jess had been together for three years. ‘High school lovers’ Dean used to call them. But now it was over._

_That evening Dean sat with Issy in silence outside Sam’s room. The crying noises from inside stopped around 3am, but the door was still locked._

_The morning after nobody spoke about it. Dean and Issy had fallen asleep on the wall of the corridor and Sam had already snuck out for his morning run by the time they woke up, after that they never approached the subject, but they both knew Sam was in need of a break._

 

Dean sighed and walked over to Issy, setting down his can on the bonnet of the car.

‘It’s what he wanted, so we did it.’ He said, touching her shoulder. ‘He misses you at school.’

Issy laughed, shaking her head.

‘Dean I’m around your flat almost every day, how can he miss me?’

‘We both do.’ He said looking at her.

‘Bloody hell, you can be a sentimental bastard sometimes.’ She said, raising her eyebrows and punching his arm.

He laughed at this, putting her in a playful head lock and messing her hair.

‘Alright, alright now get your bloody overalls on.’ She laughed pushing him into the office.

Soon enough he emerged again, dressed head to toe in dark blue, with the occasional oil stain the rolled up sleeves, matching Issy’s look. Although she, in an attempt to be a little more unique, had teemed the hideous dungarees with a deep red plaid shirt, making the rare cuts and bruises less evident.

They got to work after that, turning on the radio to the usual station. For another four hours, the only thing to be heard was the repeated sound of Whitesnake and ACDC and the occasional tune from Kiss as the two of them attempted to savour an old Mustang that looked as though it was rotting away with the rest of the garage.

 

By 8:15pm between the two of them, the motor was just about revving and there were new tyres fitted. Both Issy and Dean were cold from the cool wind drafts but coated in sweat from the work.

‘Right.’ Issy said, slapping her hands together as she came up for inside the bonnet. ‘Call it a night?’

Dean nodded and unzipped his overalls in an attempt to get some fresh air.

‘Definitely.’

Neither could find the energy nor effort to get changed there and then, so just scooped up their own pile of clothes and dumped it in their individual bags. Dean went around the garage, turning off all the extra lights as Issy closed the register inside the office and locked up.

Stepping into the cool night air Dean closed his eyes and tugged his jacket around him. It felt like he had something to say, or at least something to specifically feel, but he couldn’t quite picture what was troubling him. Suddenly his non-existing thoughts were interrupted.

‘You alright?’ Asked Issy, touching his shoulder from behind.

Dean nodded.

‘Never better.’ He replied, looking down at her.

Issy winked and linked his arm into hers.

‘Back to yours, for beers and food?’ she said.

‘You say that like it’s a question.’ He replied, taking the first few steps down the road.

 

En route to the Winchesters apartment, they stopped at a cash’n’carry to buy some grub; just the usual stuff, several more beers and a crap load of pizza. Just as they were headed for the register they were stopped by a familiar voice.

‘Issy, Dean!’

They both turned around.

In front them stood a smaller, ginger girl with a purple stripe through her hair. Her rather loud clothing made her hard to miss.

‘Anna!’ Dean said, startled upon seeing her. ‘Hi.’

He leant down, still holding an arm full of junk food and hugged her, an action that was swiftly repeated by Issy.

‘How you doing?’ she asked the girl.

‘Oh good ya know, alive and kicking.’ Anna replied, winking at Issy.

‘I’m liking the new do.’ Issy pointed out. ‘Very cool.’

‘Yeah, it’s great isn’t it? Esme suggested it.’ Anna said, a sweet little smile appearing on her face.

‘Oh yeah, how are you two? Still going strong?’ Dean enquired as Issy hit him on the arm, as he’d clearly not realised how offending that could have been.

Luckily Anna had known both Issy and Dean from high-school, so was aware of Dean’s inability to socialise like a normal human being, so just smiled in reply.

‘Yeah, it’s going great actually, she’s moving in next month so that should be good.’ Replied Anna, crossing her fingers as Issy winked.

‘Well don’t let your landlord find out.’ Warned Dean raising his eyebrows at his smaller friend.

Both girls rolled their eyes at this last comment.

‘Well I’m hoping the world has changed a little bit in the last 20 years Dean.’ Anna laughed tugging at the sleeves of her spiky denim jacket.

‘Anyway,’ mumbled Issy, in an attempt to change the subject. ‘How’s the music business going Anna?’

‘Oh crap, yeah awesome actually. To think of it, we’ve got a gig tomorrow.’ Anna mentioned, she put her hand into her back pocket and pulled out a bent black flyer. ‘We’re playing at the 332 club outside town, y’all should come.’

Dean and Issy looked at each other as he reached out and took the bit of paper.

‘Yeah, well I’ll see what I’m up to.’ He replied, smiling at Anna.

Anna nodded in response, then looked at her watch.

‘Well I gotta go, but hopefully see you kids tomorrow.’ Anna winked as she stalked out of the service station and mounted a Harley outside, straddling up behind another girl who gave her a quick kiss before they sped off into the night.

Issy and Dean held the silence for a moment before they heard the ping of the cash register and handed over the few dollars they owe.

‘What’dya think?’ Dean said, looking down at Issy as he bagged up the beers.

‘Sounds alright to me,’ Issy agreed, scanning the flyer. ‘Very punk rock.’

She winked back at Dean as he rolled his eyes.

‘Ah I’m sure we’ll know at least one song.’ He replied walking out of the store.

‘I say give it a shot then.’ Said Issy, striding up beside him. ‘Never know who you might meet.’

Dean rolled his eyes, trust Issy to try and set him up.

Upon meeting Dean, the second most popular question he was asked, after ‘So are you and Issy together or what?’ would be ‘do you actually have a girlfriend then?’. He heard either one of these questions on a daily basis, the former being most common at school, or from anyone around Westmount, and the answer was always the same.

‘She’s not my type.’

And it was true; Issy _really_ wasn’t his type.


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter Three **

_Playing for the high one, dancing with the devil,_  
Going with the flow, it's all the game to me,  
Seven or Eleven, snake eyes watching you,  
Double up or quit, double stake or split,  
The Ace Of Spades

**-Motörhead _¸ Ace Of Spades_**

****

Dean and Issy eventually arrived at the Winchester’s apartment; it took longer than expected because they decided to open up the beers on the way and Dean, slightly tipsy at this point had tripped over a stay paving stone and just lay on the floor for a few minutes but was shortly joined by Issy who’d fallen over from laughing.

Walking up the stairs to the flat, the two of them had made so much noise that Sam was already up and had opened the door for them.

‘Thought I’d be seeing you guys soon.’ He said, folding his arms and raising his eyebrows. ‘Didn't know I’d be _hearing_ you first though.’

Both Issy and Dean looked at him apologetically; but evidently would soon forget about their disturbance.

‘Get the grill on Sammy boy, we’re having grub.’ Dean said, pushing past his brother and throwing the shopping bag in his general direction.

‘Dean, I don’t think a grill is required to heat up a pizza.’ Sam sighed pulling Issy inside and taking the six pack from her at the same time.

The Winchesters apartment wasn’t that big, but it was cosy. Upon entering the flat, the three of them headed straight down the hallway, passing both Sam and Dean’s rooms, the bathroom and the ever creepy spare room.

‘What are you boys planning on doing with that?’ Issy asked as she passed. Sammy looked back at her.

‘We still don’t know, that’s where Dean just chucks all the shit he doesn’t need anymore, but doesn’t have the heart to throw away.’

Dean turned and burrowed his eyebrows at his brother.

‘I don’t do that.’

Sam laughed and looked back at him.

‘Oh yeah, so if we go in, we won’t find a stack of children’s books in the corner alongside all those toy cars and that stuffed bear?’ Sam questioned, brushing past him.

‘Hey!’ retorted Dean, pulling open the sitting room door. ‘You leave Mr. Smudge out of this.’

Walking into the large back room, and placing all the groceries on the table, Dean pushed open the kitchen door, and the other two could hear him opening beers already.

‘Right ladies.’ Let’s get this party started, he said, coming back in and handing the others their drinks whilst baring a huge puppy-like grin.

‘Dean, really?’ Sam said, laughing, but still accepting the beer. ‘We have school tomorrow morning.’

‘Sam, my boy, when has that ever stopped us.’

The brothers smiled at each other, catching the other’s eye, Dean winked, and laughed his an old-school laugh that he’d adopted from his mom a long time ago.

‘Speaking of school,’ continued Sam, turning around. ‘Where’ve you been Is?’

Issy finally looked up from her already half-drunk beer and picked up the pizza from the table.

‘Oh you know babe, just around, shall I get the food on?’

With that she’d already pushed past the boys and gone into the kitchen.

Sam was about to follow behind, but Dean soon put a stop to it.

‘Let her go man.’ He said, pulling his brother over to the couch and taking a seat.

‘Why Dean? I don’t get it, she said she’d go, and she did, for a couple of weeks, but then it’s suddenly like she can’t stand it anymore.’

Dean sighed; he didn’t want to have this conversation for the second time in one day.

‘It’s just not her scene man; she probably just needs a bit of time out.’ He reluctantly said flicking through a stray magazine that lay beside him on the coffee table.

‘But she seemed okay with it when I suggested it last year. Same with you, I thought she’d just try, ya know?’

Dean looked up from the comic and at his younger brother.

His eyes were sad, as if he’d lost someone. A sad little boy, that didn’t know what to do.

‘She just needs space dude. She’ll come round, it’s Issy, you’ll see.’

Sam nodded and took another sip of his beer as he sunk into the sofa.

 

A few minutes later Issy emerged from the kitchen, baring two plates of cheap pizza that she soon threw onto the coffee table and sat down at Dean’s feet.

‘So what’s up with you guys?’ she asked, grabbing a piece of the pepperoni first.

‘Nothing.’ Dean quickly retorted, hoping not to start an awkward conversation.

‘I saw Rufus the other day.’ Sam said, catching the attention of the room.

‘Oh yeah?’ Dean asked, snatching up a slice of margarita. ‘How is he?’

‘He seemed alright, armed with a shotgun at the time, so I didn’t want to get in his way. You still see him around Is?’ he asked, looking at her.

She nodded in response.

‘Every Wednesday for football and beer.’ She winked at Dean. ‘I’m a real lady, I know.’ 

The boys laughed at that.

Issy had never really been much of a girl to them, that’s probably why they liked her so much. Her dad and John Winchester had been good friends for years, so the three kids had practically grown up together, making Issy almost family. She’d never wanted tea-parties or to play dress up, instead they all found more interest in spending their days at her father’s salvage yard, playing on all the broken cars and pretending to be drag racing down route 66.

They’d all decided from a young age that they wanted to work in the garage. The boys had both already be promised jobs as soon as they hit the height of the car bonnet, and Issy was set to inherit it, in the distant future.

Although the distant future came by all too quickly.

Back in the winter of ’89, on a frost-bitten evening Bobby Singer had taken out an old corvette on the outskirts of town. It was said he hadn’t seen the lorry coming from the other direction because of the almighty blizzard that had risen, although it was safe to say that by the time the cops had found him, flung half way down a ditch on the other side of the city, he was well and truly gone.

Having no other family, and being only 13 years old, Issy went to live with her uncle Rufus, who luckily only lived on the other side of town, so she still saw Sam and Dean every day, although it was never the same. When she hit the almighty stage of adulthood at 18 she was determined to open up the garage again, regardless of everyone telling her not to, and Dean was all the more enthusiastic to help her get it up and running again, although Sam was reluctant, in the last five years he had ‘grown out of cars’ as he said it, put his heart and soul into law and was determined to get into Harvard. So it was left to Dean and Issy to pick up the pieces; it was an already decided career path, before Sam threw a spanner in the works and suggested they both packed it in for college.

‘Heard from your dad?’ Issy asked, playing with the label strapped about the middle of the can.

Both boys shook their heads simultaneously.

‘You know what he’s like.’ Dean murmured looking down.

‘Yeah, shitty and unreliable.’ Sam spat.

There was a moments silence whilst the other two racked their brains for a way to change the subject.

‘Oh hey Sam, you free tomorrow evening?’ inquired Issy, setting her beer down.

Sam looked back at her, burrowing his eyebrows.

‘Yeah, well, I think so, I have classes until six, but after that sure. Why?’

‘We saw Anna today.’ Dean began to explain, but stopped once Sam expressed his confusion.

‘Anna?’ Dean repeated, raising his eyebrows.

Sam shook his head.

‘Ginger, small, was in my year at school.’

Sam still looked confused.

‘You tried to kiss her at the Christmas party when we were eight.’ Issy added.

Suddenly young Samuel’s memory had returned.

‘Oh Anna!’ he said, raising his drink in exclamation. ‘Yeah, she turned me down, I wonder why?’

Issy and Dean shared a quick smirk at poor Sammy’s loss.

‘Oh I think there’s a clear explanation mate.’ Issy laughed, slapping his knee.

‘Anyway,’ Dean continued, winking. ‘She’s playing a gig tomorrow with some friends and invited us along.’

Dean pulled out the crumpled flyer from his jean pocket and handed it to his brother, who accepted it with a nod.

‘How’d you know about it?’ he asked, scanning the paper for details.

‘We bumped into her at the gas station.’ Issy replied, flicking at the tomatoes on her pizza slice.

‘Punk?’ Sam asked raising his eyebrows as his brother.

Dean shrugged.

‘I know man, but what can you do, I didn’t decide on the line up.’

‘You never know, they might be half decent.’ Pointed out Issy, finally finishing her drink and crumpling the can in her hand.

‘Fine.’ Sam smiled, looking at them both. ‘Let’s give it a shot.’

 

Dean awoke the next morning sprawled out on the couch wrapped up in his jacket, with his shoes still on. His eyes revealed to him that Issy was on the floor, holding his leg that hung off the side of the sofa, as if it were the arm of a lover, or a cuddly toy for a child. She was snoring faintly, her head resting on the carpet. Sam wasn’t anywhere to be seen.

Dean heaved himself onto his elbows, opening and closing his eyes rapidly in an attempt to wake himself up. He looked down at his wrist to check the time.

10:21am. He was late. Again.

He groaned and thrust his head back down on the cushions. He really wasn’t up for it today.

At his feet, Issy stirred and turned over, rolling right into a pool of empty beer cans.

‘Shit.’ She moaned, brushing them off without even opening her eyes.

‘Morning.’ Dean whispered hoarsely.

Issy pulled her eyes open and looked up at Dean, who was looming over her.

‘Alright?’ she said, letting go of his leg and turning herself around. ‘You have very comfortable calves Dean.’

He chuckled at first, but then stopped so he could massage his head.

‘Sam up?’ Issy asked, looking around the room.

‘Yeah, he’s fucked off to school without me again.’ Sighed Dean, pulling himself into a more comfortable position. ‘I’m going to be in such shit this afternoon.’

‘Why?’ retorted Issy, burrowing her eyebrows together and looking at him.

‘It’s gone 10 Is. I’m bloody late again.’ He admitted, not understanding her confusion.

‘Dean, its Tuesday.’ She replied.

He continued to look at her blankly.

‘You don’t have class until 12 on a Tuesday you dickhead.’ She muttered, pulling herself up to join him on the couch.

Dean made another noise that sounded like a groan, but had a lot more ‘realisation’ to it as well.

‘Which means you have time to get up and make me a bacon sandwich.’ Issy suggested grinning at him and kicking him off the sofa.

Reluctantly, Dean got up and approached the kitchen.

To Issy, he would never say no.

 

By 11:45am, between the two of them they’d just about managed to sort out the apartment to an ‘appropriate’ level of untidiness. Not exactly neat, but much better than what it was before. Both of them had eaten and Issy had sorted out Dean’s textbooks whilst he had a shower. Once he emerged, fully clothed he was ready to leave and would make it to college, hopefully, on time.

‘These diagrams are shit.’ Issy said, handing over his last mechanics work book. ‘They really need to get some better illustrators for those engineering guides, jesus.’

Dean snickered and put it in his bag, while he stood with Issy in the doorway.

‘Sure you won’t come in today?’ he asked, sounding hopeful.

Although Issy did the inevitable, and shook her head.

‘Not today Dean, I’ve got a tonne of paperwork to sort out at the yard, and I got some posh dick coming in, saying there’s something wrong with the clutch on his rover.’

Dean nodded in acceptance, although mentally made it his mission to get her into school as soon as possible, he accepted defeat for today.

‘So I’ll meet you at the garage at like 8ish?’ Dean suggested, locking up the apartment behind him.

‘Yeah, if you and Sam knock at the office, I should be in there.’ She said, as they walked down the stairs of the building and stood on the sidewalk looking at each other.

‘Well have a good day at school kid.’ Issy said pulling him into a bear hug, even though she was a fair bit shorter than him.

They lingered there for a moment before she pulled away and began to walk down the road, turning around one last time to wink at Dean before running off to her apartment on the other side of town.

Dean chuckled, stopped following her with his eyes and turned to walk up the road, towards college, today he would be on time, he would listen and try his best, he made himself a promise to do so.

 

Well Dean did achieve one of those things. He’d got to class by 12, which really was a record for him. He’d been so impressed with his ability to actually turn up on time, he’d made a point of going to the principal’s office just to prove that he was there. Although it was safe to say that Mr. Shurley really didn’t care.

He failed to pay attention to his teachers in his engineering classes, and was bored shitless in AP Math, even Garth wouldn’t talk to him, not after yesterday’s outburst.

Just as Dean began to stare out of the window, considering the logistics and practicalities of throwing himself out of it just to avoid the continual boredom of the lesson, someone walked passed that caught his eye.

A mop of dark hair and bright eyes leading the way as Dean followed every movement of the boy he’s ran into a day prior. Again, he was captivating, something about the way he moved, how he seemed to glide across the floor without any difficulty. The wind outside caught on the flaps of his coat and took them into the air, making the boy put up his arms and fix his collar; stopping for a moment, giving Dean a chance to explore his posture. Suddenly the boy turned his head sharply, not in a menacing way, just in a way that suggested he knew that he was being watched. As a response, Dean quickly jumped back into his imaginary work, looking down at the book that he hadn’t read from once that lesson. He gave it a minute before looking back at the window to see if the boy was still there; but he’d vanished.

Funny, Dean thought, narrowing his eyebrows as he strained his neck to look across the courtyard outside, how he’d never seen the boy before, but then he turned up twice in two days. Dean lingered on these thoughts for a moment then brushed them aside, they weren’t important, besides he had engineering essays to read then inevitably avoid for another week and a half.


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter Four **

 

 _Your lights are on, but you're not home_  
Your mind is not your own  
Your heart sweats, your body shakes  
Another kiss is what it takes  
You can't sleep, you can't eat  
There's no doubt, you're in deep  
Your throat is tight, you can't breathe  
Another kiss is all you need

**-Robert Palmer _, Addicted To Love_**

****

Sam and Dean arrived at the salvage yard at eight on the dot. Dressed in smart-ish pants and a rugged shirt, Sam greatly contrasted the fashion choices of his brother who was, as per usual, wearing some worn out jeans and a faded black tee.

‘A little effort Dean?’ Sam had asked as they both stood in the bathroom shaving.

‘Dude it’s a gig, not freakin’ tea with the queen. You’re the one that’s gonna look weird, wearing that expensive shirt.’

‘Just because it buttons up rather than pulls on over the head, doesn’t mean it’s fancy dude.’ Sam replied, flicking water at his brother before flouncing out of the room.

 

Now they were stood outside scuffing their shoes as they waited for Issy.

‘She’ll only be a few minutes.’ Dean muttered crossing his arms.

Sam nodded as a reply leaning again the rickety wooden fence.

‘Where is it we’re going?’ he asked, looking up.

‘Oh some place outside town, what was it called?’

Dean pulled the paper out from his pocket again.

‘Oh yeah some weird ass name, 332 that was it.’

Sam took a sharp intake of breath and suddenly looked down nodding his head.

‘Oh okay.’

‘Sammy, what? What is it?’ Dean asked walking over to his brother and patting his back.

‘No, nothing.’ Replied Sam shaking him off with a smile. ‘Just the last time I was there I was seeing ‘The Informers’ play…’

Dean nodded, pretending to understand his brother’s dilemma.

‘…with Jess.’

A sudden silence meant Dean didn’t know how to respond, so he casually put his arm on his brother’s shaking him a little.

‘We don’t have to go man.’ He eventually replied.

Sam laughed under his breath, smiling at Dean, who still bore a look of concern.

Sam never mentioned Jess since the breakup. After the emotional night last September, Dean knew he’d ended it with her, but he’d never heard back on the details.

‘Nah, I’ll be fine.’ The younger of the two eventually retorted, itching the bow his nose. ‘As long as you and Issy distract me, it’ll be cool.’

Dean nodded and turned in time for the door to open next to them.

‘Oh finally.’ He said as Issy turned to lock it behind her.

‘Oh shut up, you’ve only just got here, I could hear you.’ She replied, Sam hung his head, knowing she’d be aware of his reluctance to go set foot in the bar.

‘Don’t worry Sammy.’ She said, brushing past Dean, taking Sam’s arm and tucking it into hers.

‘We’ll get so pissed that you won’t remember her stupid name.’

Sam threw back his head and let out a witch-like cackle.

‘Come on then, let’s go, don’t wanna be late.’ Dean announced heading off down the road.

The two behind scoffed.

‘That’s something, coming from you.’ Sam replied, winking at Issy as they followed suit.

 

Sometime later the three of them arrived outside the 332 club. They’d underestimated how long it would take them to get there. Sam, who ran three miles before school every day was perfectly content, Dean and Issy, who both agreed exercise was a sin and shouldn’t be consumed, had almost passed out from exhaustion within the first half an hour.

‘Bloody finally.’ Issy panted, latching onto Dean’s jacket as the two of them hauled themselves up the steps to the doorway.

Sam led the way, laughing at the lack of ability from the other two.

The club was dark, as most of them were in down town Minnesota, but 332 had great neon lights running right around the lines of the ceiling, guiding the way to the stage and bar area. A lot of people were already dancing by the time Dean, Sam and Issy walked in. Immediately both Issy and Dean felt out of place. Issy was sporting new jeans with a George Orwell graphic tee, just an attempt to prove that she was cultural and had read some masterpieces in her time, slung over the top was a faded flannel shirt, and she’d paired it with some black heeled boots.

An outfit she saw fit for an evening such at this, but evidently everyone else disagreed. Sam smirked at his brother as Dean began to realised how underdressed he was. It wasn’t that what everyone else was wearing was necessarily ‘smarter’ than his own attire; it was just a lot louder. Because Sam’s outfit was _so_ muted it didn’t attract attention.

‘It’s very ‘fuchsia and silver’ in here.’ Issy whispered, latching onto Dean’s arm as they walked over to the bar area.

‘Punk pink.’ He replied pulling her through the crowd. ‘We seem to be the only ones without it.’

Sam followed behind the two of them, and Issy managed to wrangle three seats at the bar by winking at the barmen.

‘Right, can anyone see Anna?’ Dean asked, straining his eyes around the room.

‘No, everyone looks the same here.’ Issy murmured turning around as she noticed three girls walk past with the exact shade of blue replicated through each of their hair-dos.

Suddenly, out of know where, Anna appeared, having bound up to them from the bathroom.

‘Y’all made it, oh good!’ she cried hugging Issy and Dean like she had the day before, then she turned to Sam.

‘And you brought Sam, hey man, haven’t seen you since…’

‘Christmas. 1986.’ He replied, blushing slightly, as Dean and Issy sniggered behind him.

‘Well I’ve gotta run, me and Es are on after this next song, but stick around afterwards yeah? We’ll catch up.’

With that Anna was off, her spiked heels acting as a weapon as she swept through the crowds and through a door at the back of the room.

Sam looked at the other two.

‘Well she’s changed.’ He mentioned.

‘Oh, more than you know Sammy boy.’ Replied Dean, as Issy winked at the younger Winchester.

All of a sudden the music on stage faded away and a tall, lanky boy with jet black hair and green tips walked on and the crowd starting screaming.

Sam looked his brother, terrified; he’d never seen anything like it before.

Issy laughed when she saw his expression and squeezed his hand.

‘You ready for your next song?’ the guy on stage shouted, holding up the entire microphone stand as the crowd went off into another riot.

‘I said, ARE YOU READY?’

After another deafening roar, the boy continued.

‘Give it up for ‘Blitz Tits!’

The green haired dude quickly scampered off stage, after returning the microphone stand to its rightful position.

Then on walked a colourful array of people. Five to be exact, headed at the front by Anna, and followed by her girlfriend Esme. Both were sporting a similar style, one that certainly would prove to accentuate their music choice. Anna was wearing a short black dress, with the section just under the bust cut out, although the whole thing was covered in spikes, as were her black DM heels with pink accents. Thrown on top was a neon fuchsia jacket that would’ve looked cosy, had it not been for the array of skull bracelets she’d paired it with. Alongside her, holding up what Dean presumed to be a very very expensive black bass guitar was Esme, she’d decided upon another style choice, instead of spikes she’d gone for the more traditional; clashing patterns. On the bottom she wore black and white pin striped jeans, with a black ‘Ramones’ shirt tucked in, to pair it, she was dressed in a dark pink and green tartan blazer with zips up and down the back. It was an array of clothes that one didn’t expect to see all at the same time.

Behind them, three men were setting up; one with a scruffy beard was doing tricks with some drumsticks while the other two were fiddling around with electric guitars and fixing the amps.

After just a minute of messing about, the two girls at the front nodded at each other and both approached the microphone.

‘So,’ began Anna, looking out into the crowd. ‘We’re ‘Blitz Tits, I’m Anna, this is Es.’ She signalled at her girlfriend.

‘So tonight guys, we thought we’d do something a little more special.’ Esme continued, plugging in her bass as she talked to the crowd. ‘Tonight, we’re going to do a cover of the Ramones…’

At this point the crowd heated up again, cheering and pumping their fists in the air.

‘You’ve waited long enough, so here goes. This, is ‘Judy is a Punk.’

Once again the crowd went wild as each member of the band nodded at each other and lined up on what was, evidently their starting positions.

Suddenly, as the first chord was played, the screaming of the crowd turned into an echo of the lyrics. Esme and the two other guitarists were working hard on the chords and accompaniment, whilst Anna stopped about the front of the stage, shouting the lyrics down the microphone.

‘She’s good.’ Sam whispered, not taking his eyes off the stage.

‘Yeah,’ replied Dean. ‘They all are.’

After two more verses, Anna and Esme were back to back, both singing the chorus into the microphone in harmony.

_‘Jackie is a punk, Judy is a runt. They both went down to Frisco, joined the SLA. And oh, I don't know why. Oh, I don't know why, perhaps they'll die, oh yeah.’_

As the final chord played out with a loud scream accompanied by Anna, the crowd soared again.

Looking down into the crowd, Anna spotted the three at the bar and held her hand up in the air in a fist, a look of triumph in her eyes.

A moment later the lanky man was back, shoeing them off stage.

‘Thank you Blitz Tits, keep rocking. Next up we have Pirates Stole My Baby…’

 

It only took a few minutes for Anna and Esme to pack up their music and meet the other three at the bar on the dance floor.

‘Hey!’ Issy cried as they approached, pulling at both their arms. ‘You guys were ace!’

‘Yeah dude, really good job.’ Dean smiled at Anna, as Esme winked at him.

‘Oh Sam, this is Esme, I don’t think you guys have met.’ Anna said, pushing her girlfriend’s arm forward.

‘Hi,’ murmured Sam, eyeing up Anna as she kissed Esme on the cheek.

Issy and Dean let out a splintered laugh behind his back.

‘Like the music?’ Esme asked, turning her attention back to the other two.

‘Yeah, I mean it’s not normally our thing is it Is?’ Dean replied in an attempt to explain graciously.

‘But it was good, loved the guitar.’ Pointed out Issy, patting Dean on the back as a signal to stop talking.

‘Well I’d say we could hang here for a bit, but there’s a fucking awful group coming on after this.’ Said Anna, pointing back up to the stage. ‘The Craplords? Or something shit like that, do you lot wanna go for a drink?’

The other three looked at each other and nodded in unison.

‘There’s a bar round the corner.’ Sam said, leaning in so he could speak over the loud drum solo that was filling the club. ‘Abaddon told me about it, apparently it’s good.’

The three girls and Dean shrugged in acceptance. They didn’t know that part of town all too well, so the more they trusted a place the better, although they knew there would be trouble anywhere they went with Anna and Esme dressed like they were in some kind of gothic musical.

 

The night air was even more brisk than usual as the five of the stepped outside 332. Sam led the way, up the street from the club and down a few side roads until they ended up on an empty high-street.

‘Sure you know where you’re going Sammy?’ questioned Dean, raising an eyebrow and holding onto Sam’s shoulder.

‘Yeah man, look it’s right there.’

The other four followed his gaze and realised just what they were looking at.

‘A jazz bar?’ spat Anna, her arm linked with Esme’s for warmth.

‘Ace.’ Whispered Issy under his breath.

Dean raised his eyebrows once more; again it wasn’t really his scene.

‘Aw come on Dean, it might be alright, plus I’m freezing my arse off out here.’ Said Issy scurrying across the road behind Sam who was already at the bar’s door.

The five were given a booth in the corner and sat down to admire the relaxed atmosphere. It was so different to the place that they’d just come from that they’d quite forgotten what the average volume for a human conversation was.

A waitress came over soon enough to ask for a drinks order, five beers later and the group were feeling a lot happier. Soothing music could be heard from the other side of the bar; they didn’t know if it were a radio station or live playing, they were too far away to see properly.

Suddenly an urge hit Dean, a calling he knew well.

‘S’cuse me ladies, Sam.’ He said, pulling himself up. ‘Little boys room.’

As Dean sauntered away from the table, he turned just in time to see Esme kiss Anna hard on the mouth, and noticed Sam’s reaction as the younger Winchester realised why he’d been rejected all those years ago.

Chuckling to himself Dean moved on through the bar, sashaying between the different tables, he wouldn’t say he was drunk at this point. Just, merry.

There weren’t many people in the bar. Just a few couples squished into a table in the corner, and a few regulars scattered about the place drinking on their own.

Taking a sharp left and just missing crashing into a pillar, Dean finally came into full ear shot of the beautiful music that’d be playing throughout the bar.

A soulful piece on the piano had been heard since they arrived, and regardless of its lack of flaws, Dean could tell it was being improvised; proving that the musician was indeed, very talented. As he swept past the corner again, Dean caught a glimpse of who was playing, and his jaw dropped open.


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter Five **

 

_Back in black_  
I hit the sack  
It's been too long I'm glad to be back  
Yes I'm, let loose  
From the noose  
That's kept me hanging around  
I keep looking at the sky  
'Cause it's gettin' me high

**-ACDC _, Black in Black_**

It was the boy from school.

Dean was paralysed in movement for a moment.

Why? He thought, quickly stepping behind the pillar once more, so nobody saw him staring. This was boy that, up until one day before, Dean had never known existed; and now in the space of 48 hours he’d seen him three times.

Dean peeked out from behind the wall again, just to take another look. The boy wasn’t even facing in his direction; the piano was pointing out towards the main area of the restaurant, where sat two middle aged women ogling the boy, who did look very uncomfortable when they made, what sounded like, sex noises, at him.

Dean continued to watch for a moment as he played, his long fingers pressing down on the keys revealing this truly beautiful sound. The concentration of his face was vivid through his constant blinking, and holding a chord for too long, whilst closing his eyes.

Dean scanned the figure to see if there was anything in his memory that told him anything about the boy. He had chocolate dark brown hair, with stubble growing around his upper lip, like Dean himself. The boy was dressed in dark pants, with a grey shirt, a lot fancier than even Sam on a night out, but Dean just presumed it was the uniform of the club.

He held his position for a little bit longer than intended, as was obvious from the comments of his friends from across the room.

‘Oi Dean!’ came a voice. ‘Have you pissed yet?’

Esme was standing up on the booth couch looking at him; she’d obviously had one tequila too many.

‘Uhh, no, I’m just going.’ Dean replied, pushing himself off of the wall and walking towards the ‘bathroom’ sign.

As he turned around, it was obvious Esme had been louder than intended as the entire bar was looking at her recipient, who was going rather red faced, even the boy looked around to see who she was shouting at, which is the moment the two of them locked eyes for the first time.

It was like starring into an abyss of sapphire haze, Dean thought, blinking away.

Anna and Sam could now be heard in the background, hushing Esme and trying to pull her down from the table, whilst Issy just sat in the corner howling with laughter.

Dean quickly scurried off to the bathroom, remembering the blue shadows he’d just seen, it was at this point that he’d forgotten all about his urinal needs altogether.

 

After a few minutes of collecting himself, and not in a rude way, Dean returned out to the bar. His intention was to walk straight passed the piano player and back to the table, without even looking at him. What was this internal fascination he suddenly felt for this stranger? It wasn’t like he knew anything about him, he was just a face he’d noticed the day before, he was nobody special, he was no one.

Shuffling out into the main club again Dean walked in a straight line towards the pillar he needed to pass to get back to the booth, without him realising, whilst in the bathroom, the music had changed and there was now an old man stood at the back of the bar playing an alto sax softly while customers around him sipped mojitos.

Dean starred at the empty piano stool, why was it that this guy liked to disappear so suddenly?

Shaking his head and trying to pull himself together, Dean took a step forward past the pillar, and ended up head to head colliding with someone.

‘Shit, ouch, sorry dude.’ He said, looking up as he rubbed his forehead, as he did so he found himself looking into the same dark blue canyons that he’d just a few minutes ago witnessed for the first time.

‘Not at all, it was my fault.’ Replied the boy, coughing a little, showing how he wasn’t injured. ‘Twice in two days, that’s quite a coincidence.’

The boy smiled at that point, his cheeks widening, it wasn’t a grin as such, more like a friendly greeting type thing.

Dean continued to stare at his face. He must have been around the same age, but he had such a gruff voice, something that made him seem wiser, beyond his years.

‘Piano.’ Dean blurted out.

The boy looked confused.

‘Excuse me?’ he asked, narrowing his eyebrows.

‘You’re, urm, you’re very good at piano.’ Dean reiterated, nodding to himself as he made sure all his words were in the correct order.

‘Oh.’ The other boy smiled again, appreciating this. ‘Thanks, it’s passion that I get paid for, what more can you want.’

Dean continued to nod as the boy eyed him up and down.

‘Well, my shift is over, so…’ he said, shimmying past Dean, holding out his beige jacket as he headed for the door.

‘Dean.’

The boy looked back one final time.

‘My name’s…Dean.’

The other nodded in recognition.

‘Nice to meet you Dean, I’m Cas.’

Cas raised his hand in a way of saying goodbye and then was out of the door.

Dean looked after him for a while, not fully understanding what had just happened, but at least he now knew that the boy had a name.

A few minutes passed before the elder Winchester eventually made it back to his table, still a little wide eyed.

‘You took your time.’ Scoffed Issy.

‘I’ve had a lot of beer.’ Joked Dean, coming back to the real world.

‘Were you just talking to Cas, Dean?’ Sam asked from the opposite side of the booth.

The table went quiet.

Dean looked up at his younger brother.

‘What?’ he asked confused.

‘I thought I saw Cas.’ Reiterated his brother. ‘Were you speaking to him?’

Dean looked around the table, clocking the four pairs of eyes that were all focused on him.

‘Urmm, yeah, why?’

Sam shrugged, relieving the tension as he went back to sipping his beer.

‘No reason, I just didn’t know you knew him.’

Dean shook his head, quieting his voice, as Esme and Anna had grown bored and were having a conversation of their own in the corner.

‘I don’t.’ replied Dean leaning in a little. ‘How do you know him?’

Sam shrugged again, not really caring for enthusiasm.

‘Just from school, he’s in one of my politics classes, though he tends to keep himself to himself most of the time. Not a big talker.’

Dean nodded, leaning back against the booth wall.

Issy looked at him in concern and leaned into him.

‘You alright?’ she whispered touching his arm.

He looked down at her, hoping his expression had calmed.

‘Yeah, yeah I’m fine.’ Dean retorted smiling back.

Though he wasn’t 100% sure that there was truth behind his answer.

 

A few hours later and the Winchesters found themselves staggering down their road, clinging to Issy for support as she and Sam sung the chorus to Bohemian Rhapsody for fifth time in a row. Dean hadn’t said much since his unplanned acquaintance in the jazz club, but it hadn’t stopped him having a good time.

‘Right here we are.’ Rasped Sam, leaning against the wall of their apartment. ‘D’ya wanna stay over Is?’

Issy shook her head dramatically, she wasn’t too drunk to slur her sentences but drunk enough to overly emphasis her gestures.

‘No babe, I gotta go see Rufus tomorrow, haven’t I? But cheers.’

‘Night then kid.’ Said Dean taking a step forward and hugging Issy, she was always a comfort at the end of a long night.

She winked as she pulled away and Sam balled her into an embrace.

A moment later and she was off again, wandering down the road, singing The Beatles at a volume, which she must have presumed was under her breath, but it sounded like it was being performed as a concert for the entire neighbourhood.

The Winchester brothers hauled themselves up the stairs to their flat and after fussing around with the keys for a good five minutes, Sam finally got the door open and the two of them threw themselves inside.

Removing their jackets and shoes and throwing them in a cupboard the boys flopped down on the couch in the living room, just as Sam let out a loud sigh.

‘I actually had a good time tonight.’ He admitted, blowing his hair out of his eyes.

Dean smiled down at his brother, slumped next to him.

‘Good man, I’m glad.’

There was a moments silence as they two just sat there, Sam’s eyes longing to be closed, but Dean’s brain still wide awake.

‘Hey Sam…’ Dean questioned out loud. ‘You know Cas, so what’s he like, what does he…’

Although he was cut short due to the sound of his brothers light snoring against his shoulder.

Dean’s eyes averted to look at his face as he sighed.

‘Oh Sammy,’ he whispered, stroking his hair and lifting himself off the sofa. ‘Come on, let’s get you to bed.’

In one swift movement Dean had bent down and picked up his brother in his arms. Sam was four years younger than Dean, and although at least three inches taller, Dean managed, no problem, to carry him to his room and tuck him into bed.

He turned off the light as he closed the door behind him.

‘Night Sammy.’ He whispered, walking away into the dark corridor.

 

The next morning an alarm went off at 7:30am, sending shock waves through Dean’s entire body as he fell out of bed. Forcing his eyes open, Dean scouted around the room for the alarm clock that eventually he found behind his night stand with a note attached to it.

_Took the liberty of setting this yesterday. Have a good day at school kid, I x_

Dean picked off the note and placed it back on his nightstand while he switched off the alarm. Trust Issy to motivate him even when she wasn’t there.

Turning back to comfort of his pillows, Dean wished with all his heart that he could go back to bed, the duvet and sheets looked as inviting as ever, but he knew in his heart if he did, he’d never wake up in time for school, following in his expulsion and resulting in Sammy being disappointed in him forever; and he simply couldn’t have that.

Pulling on a t-shirt, so he wasn’t just walking around in his boxers, Dean padded through the apartment and into the kitchen, ready to make himself a cup of coffee; a ritual he very much enjoyed, but something he didn’t get to do that often for his inability to be punctual.

As soon as he brought the mug to his lips, the phone seemed to ring on the wall beside him. Rolling his eyes, and placing the cup down on the sideboard, he leant over to answer the call.

‘Hello?’ he said into the receiver.

‘Dean?’ came the voice from the other end. ‘Hey it’s Anna.’

‘Anna,’ Dean replied, rubbing his eyes. ‘You can’t be missing me already; ya only saw me last night.’

She chuckled on the end of the phone.

‘Real funny, no, I was calling for a favour.’

‘A favour? At seven am, we must have a tight friendship man.’

‘Don’t worry you lard ass, you don’t have to move yet, I was just wondering, my brother, you know Michael, borrowed my sheet music, but left it in the music department at your college? You couldn’t get it back for me could you?’

Michael was two years younger than Dean, like Issy, though he didn’t see him all that much even though they were at the same school.

‘Yeah sure,’ he retorted, flicking the wire of the telephone. ‘But why can’t he?’

‘Oh the dick has gone on some sort of vacation for a week, Christ knows where, but he left my music at college, and I need it for a gig tomorrow night, the rehearsal’s today, but we can work without it for now, I just need it soon…’

Dean cut her off before she started gabbling.

‘Anna, I’ll get it, its fine. I’ll drop it off after school today.’

He heard her squeal on the end of the phone, a character trait of Anna that wasn’t highlighted through her clothing choices, was her ability to smile all the time.

‘Thank you Dean, I owe you.’

Dean laughed to himself as he put the phone down, just as Sam entered the kitchen, rubbing his jawline with the tips of his fingers.

‘God my head kills.’ He whispered, opening up a cupboard and searching for some tablets.

‘Same here, but look at me, rising and shining.’ Dean grinned at his brother, handing him the box from under the sink that contained all medicinal products.

‘Yeah, I’m amazed, didn’t know you were capable of getting up this early.’ Sam commented, knocking back a few white tablets without any bother, then shutting the cabinet door quietly.

‘Well I gotta try one day, right Sammy?’ replied Dean, sauntering out of the room with his coffee mug whilst his younger brother watched him leave.

 

Dean had to find the music department first. He’d been at the school only a month and a bit, but he never really had to leave the founders building. Both his engineering and AP Math classes were held there, so he’d hardly explored any further grounds. Until now.

All the classrooms were empty as it was past six and most lessons had ended a few hours ago. Dean had actually turned up to his subjects and still had to stay behind to complete the three essay assignments that he’d failed to do within the last fortnight.

Slowly he began to trawl through the arts buildings, looking for the music rooms. He  found the drama auditorium, dressed head to toe in dark red making it look even more dramatic. After a few more locked doors, Dean eventually wandered into the music studio; thankfully it was empty, although it did look a mess.

Anna signed all her sheet music, as like a trade mark symbol for her work, so at least Dean had an inkling behind what he was looking for.

Wandering over to the stage area Dean began to shuffle through the piles. He found love songs, sad songs, happy songs which looked like they had to be sung with an accompaniment of children’s choir to portray to the message, but he found nothing that looked ‘punk appropriate’. Whilst searching through the sheets he eventually came across something recognisable, although not for his desired reason or intention.

‘Good choice.’ Dean muttered, picking up a piece of paper with the words _‘Don’t Fear the Reaper’_ printed across the top in scrawled hand writing. Dean scanned it for a moment before putting it down again. Not too bad, he thought, reading though it, not too many sharps or flats.

For a split second Dean could have sworn he heard a door outside, but soon pushed the thought to the back of his mind. There was nobody there. Which meant nobody could hear him.

With this idea still playing about in his head, Dean leant across the stage and picked up a coloured bass guitar that had been leaning against a stand on the wall. Holding it in his hands, Dean felt empowered, not by anything but passion. He strummed it. Quietly at first, just to be cautious, but then got gradually louder as he tested the tuning.

Pitch perfect.

He took a deep breath before looking back at the sheet music. He hadn’t read notes for a while, so it was bound to be shaky at first, but then again, there was no one to hear, so it wouldn’t matter.

Steadily Dean began to play the first few notes, a repeated ostinati pattern that continued throughout the song. Just the sound of those few chords put a smile on Dean’s face, and the fact that this joy was coming from something he’d created made it all the better.

After a few more attempts Dean was sure he had the first verse down, he continued to play it, perfecting each note and getting the tempo spot on. Under his breath he began to sing along with the guitar, harmonising when neccerssary, but making sure ultimately it suited the rhythm, and it did. Perfectly.

Whilst belting out the chorus with full on heavy guitar accompaniment, Dean suddenly stood stock still. A floorboard had creaked in the music room, but he was stood on carpet.

It was then he realised; there was someone behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter Six **

 

 _He ain't got no distractions_  
Can't hear those buzzers and bells,  
Don't see lights a flashin'  
Plays by sense of smell.  
Always has a replay,  
'n' never tilts at all...  
That deaf dumb and blind kid  
Sure plays a mean pinball.

**-The Who _, Pinball Wizard_**

****

‘Don’t stop on my account.’ Said Cas walking into the room, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.

Dean turned to face him, but his words were suppressed inside his oesophagus.

‘You’re good,’ continued Cas, gesturing to the guitar. ‘Nice song choice too.’

‘I’m a little rusty.’ Quacked Dean, clearing his throat.

Cas laughed as he shook his head.

‘Doesn’t sound that way.’ He chuckled, flicking the high-hat of a nearby drum kit.

Dean nodded, not really knowing what to say. Had it been any one else to enter the room, he’d of thrown the guitar down and shouted at them for being a ‘god-damned eavesdropper’ and to ‘fuck off, and don’t tell anyone, unless you want a broken neck for Christmas.’

But with Cas, it was different. It didn’t feel like he was spying on him, it seemed as if Cas was genuinely interested in something Dean was doing, something that doesn’t often happen, especially for the eldest Winchester.

‘Carry on,’ Prompted Cas, looking eagerly into the eyes of Dean.

Dean shook his head, bringing himself back to the present. He slipped the neck of the guitar through his hands and strummed a random chord.

Coughing a little he turned away, taking a few deep breaths he looked at the sheet music. Dang, it was an Ab, he was supposed to be playing D#.

Taking a quick glance behind his shoulder, Dean could see Cas’ smiling face looking back at him, he wasn’t put off by the wrong chord and looked intrigued to hear the song.

One last intake of breath and Dean began to play again. He started from the introduction, moving quickly into the first verse. Under his breath he began slowly to hum the melody.

_The seasons don’t fear the reaper, nor do the wind the sun or the rain. We could be like they are…_

Dean closed his eyes; hearing the rhythm even clearer than before, making certain he made no mistakes now that he had company.

From behind him, Dean could now hear a faint sound, a sound that emphasised his own humming.

He turned over his shoulder slightly to see Cas had moved closer and was now singing the lyrics with him.

_Come on baby, don't fear the reaper. Baby take my hand, don't fear the reaper…_

Dean stopped, sliding the guitar into a pitch bend when it came to the instrumental section of the song.

Blinking quickly, he put the guitar down to rest on his knee and turned to Cas who was now stood behind him.

‘You sing as well?’ he asked looking at the dark haired boy from under his eyelashes.

Cas caught his gaze and held it for a moment, looking into the eyes of the Winchester. He looked so interested, yet so confused, he evidently wasn’t praised much.

‘Yeah, a bit.’ He replied, leaning right over to Dean to have a look at the sheet music.

Dean looked down again, Cas’ face was right next to his. He was so close that he could smell his aftershave; a little musky, like his voice. Cas soon retracted and Dean looked back up at him again, pretending not to have been bothered by the intimacy.

‘Although piano is my forte.’ Continued Cas.

Dean coughed back his laughter; he would have died if anyone else had been around to hear him chuckle at such a nerd joke.

Cas smiled again, knowing that his humour was appreciated, before he turned around and sat on the stool behind him. He slowly lifted the lid of the old piano to his side and fingered a few white notes.

Dean starred at him in amazement. He’d never seen somebody with such as art like Cas. The only people Dean bothered to take any notice of was his brother, Issy and the few other friends he’d gained over the years. Anna and Esme had performance. Poppy had her photography classes with Abaddon, and her stunning natural beauty was easily meant to model. Sam had school and his determination to become a lawyer. And Issy had cars.

But with Cas, it was different.

The way he looked at the piano for one thing, not something he accomplished, but more like an item that he worked with to create magic.

Cas stroked the keys before he started playing. He didn’t have any music, just began to tap out a slow rhythm, very contradictory to the rock tune Dean just performed on the guitar.

Slowly the classical music picked up speed, though Cas’ composure didn’t change at all, just watching and listening to this musical story unfold before him was captivating enough for Dean. After what felt like moments, though must have been minutes, the piece suddenly came to an end and Dean realised that he hadn’t blinked once and was sat staring at Cas with his mouth wide open. Before Cas had time to notice, Dean straightened himself up and turned around properly so he was sitting on the small stage at the front, facing the piano with Cas a few feet away, looking down at him.

‘Like I said yesterday,’ said Dean. ‘You’re really good.’

Cas shrugged and closed the lid of the piano, brushing off the compliment.

‘It’s just a hobby, I mean I practise every day but I could never do it forever.’

Dean watched as the boy walked over from the piano and began to shuffle through boxes.

‘Why not?’ asked Dean, intrigued into his reluctance.

Cas looked up, it was clear he’d never been asked that before.

‘You’re so talented, why not carry on?’ Dean prompted, not even aware of the passion behind his words.

Cas sighed, dropped the box he was looking through and slowly walked towards Dean.

‘My dad,’ began Cas. ‘He doesn’t really think music is a ‘suitable path’ for me.’

Dean watched as the boy dropped down from the stage, then pulled himself back up so he was sitting hanging his legs over the edge, as was Dean.

As their shoulders touched, Dean knew he wanted to hear more.

‘What does he want you to do?’

‘I don’t know something to do with the government. Law or politics or something shit like that. He’s obsessed with having one foot in power and he thinks the only way in is throwing his kid in first.’

Dean nodded. He knew someone like that.

‘My dad…’ he began, taking a deep breath. ‘He’s similar. Wanted me and Sammy to do the same as him, but neither of us were interested so he just took off.’

It was Cas’ turn to look confused now.

‘When did he go?’

‘Last year,’ replied Dean, fidgeting in his seat. ‘We’ve been in Minnesota since elementary and last year he decided that he wanted to road trip again, and me and my brother didn’t want to leave, so dad just went.’

‘Sam, isn’t it? Your brother?’

Dean nodded.

‘He’s in one of my politics classes.’ Cas added.

‘Yeah he mentioned it.’ said Dean.

There was a moments silence as the two boys, who were practically strangers, sat there on the stage looking out over the music room.

‘Dads…’ sighed Cas, thumbing a tack he found on the floor. ‘Suck, don’t they?’

Dean let out a raspy laugh, clutching his chest.

He hadn’t spoken about John since he departed. He hadn’t event talked to Issy about it, although the idea of parents was a touchy subject with her too, since the passing of Bobby, so neither really had the attitude to discuss it. Sam had never liked John, he never really saw the appeal of his line of work and he certainly wasn’t afraid to voice his opinions. So parenthood was a no go area usually, until now. Talking to Cas seem to unlock some kind of slate in his mind that made Dean think and say anything he wanted, he felt so open around him. He felt free.

A moment later and Cas looked his new found friend once more.

‘So what are you doing in here?’ he asked, narrowing his brow. ‘You don’t study music.’

Dean shook his head.

‘No, a friend of mine, her brother left her music in here, and I’ve got to get it back to her, so I was just trying to find it really…’ Dean jumped up and began to shuffle through the piles of paper again. Cas got up and began to flick through a few folders that were placed on the top of the piano. Dean looked up to see him helping him, and even that warmed his heart slightly.

‘What’s the song?’ Cas asked, reading through a couple more pieces.

‘I don’t know, but it’ll be something with a punk vibe to it.’

Cas looked up at Dean raising his eyebrows.

‘Honestly dude, don’t even ask.’

Cas chuckled to himself, flicking through yet more sheet music.

‘Plus it’ll say ‘Milton’ on it somewhere.’ Dean suggested, almost tripping over the drum kit and swearing at his undone laces.

Cas looked up again.

‘As in Mike Milton?’ he asked.

Dean nodded.

‘Yeah it’s his sister’s music I’m looking for.’

Cas lifted himself, and jumped off the stage area once more, walking over to the lockers on the far side of the room.

‘He stuffs everything in here.’ Said Cas gesturing to the green cabinet behind him. ‘When he doesn’t need it for band practise he just throws it.’

Dean jumped off the stage in pursuit of Cas.

‘You go to band practice?’ asked Dean, smirking at him.

Cas bowed his head, blushing a little.

‘Only for extra credit, it does suck though, and sounds so lame.’ He laughed to himself, flashing a smile that made his teeth beam. ‘But I don’t have the key, so how we open this thing I’ll never know.’

It was Dean’s turn to smile now.

‘Leave that to me.’ He murmured, walking over next to Cas.

Once again they were so close that they could hear the other breathing, and this time, both of them acknowledged it. They looked at each other, pausing for a moment. Dean was under an inch taller than Cas, so came face to face with his shining mystical eyes again. They held the position for a moment longer, before Dean coughed and turned to face the locker.

In one swift movement, he elbowed the door, and kicked it with his knee, a second later the door flew open and a book fell onto the floor.

‘You do that often?’ asked Cas smirking at Dean.

‘Only when necessary.’ Replied Dean, winking back at him.

It was strange to think that only a good 15 minutes prior the two of them had barely held a conversation.

Dean picked up the book off the floor and rummaged through the pages before pulling out a sheet entitled ‘Your body is like a beach’ by Anna Milton and Esme Grassi’

‘Not the most ‘punk’ of names.’ Chuckled Cas, reading the paper over Dean’s shoulder. Dean laughed.

‘You haven’t seen them dude.’ He turned to face him, then gestured to his own head. ‘Crazy hair.’

They two of them held another laugh for a moment, standing close again, before Dean looked up at the clock above the door.

‘Jeez, 7:30 already, how’d they happen?’ he asked out loud, squinting to see if his eyes were not playing tricks.

‘You’ve must’ve been playing for longer than you thought.’ Suggested Cas, gesturing back to the bass guitar that sat back in its stand.

Dean nodded in acknowledgement, and let there be silence.

‘Well I’ve probably gotta get going, gotta drop this off and all.’ He said, waving the paper in the air, as he picked up his school bag again.

‘Same here, lots more politics essays to write against my will.’ Retorted Cas, the sarcasm enhancing his personality. Dean smiled.

‘Where you walking to?’ Cas asked all of a sudden, catching Dean off guard.

Dean stuttered on his words again, like he had before. It’d been a long time since anyone was so interested in him.

‘Up near Lincoln road.’ Dean replied, mentally recalling an image of Anna’s address written down on a piece of paper.

‘Near the river?’ asked Cas, turning his head.

Dean nodded.

‘Yeah, just behind it.’

Cas nodded, picking up the satchel he’d left at the piano stool.

‘I make a turning at the high street near there, I’ll walk with you.’ He said.

Dean’s eyes widened. He hadn’t felt like this in, well, a very long time. The way Cas was speaking to him suggested something more than ‘I’ve just met you, let’s be friends’. He seemed so confident in his ability to talk to him, that Dean was forgetting he knew nothing about this guy, other than his name and the fact that both of their fathers were useless.

‘If that’s okay…’ finished Cas, as he’d noticed Dean had yet to reply.

The Winchester shook his head.

‘No yeah, that’s fine, that’s cool. Sounds good.’ He stammered, jumping over his words as Cas laughed at his school-boy grin that was now plastered across his face.

Cas walked out of the room, holding the door open for Dean as he sauntered through. They shuffled through the now dark hallways of college and out into the open air.

‘Christ, bit colder than it was earlier.’ Cas commented, pulling his coat lapels up to block out the wind.

Dean coughed beside him.

‘They said it may snow later.’ He added, looking to the sky and zipping up his leather jacket.

‘Well,’ began Cas looking back at Dean once more and smiling. ‘We’d better get a move on then.’


	7. Chapter 7

**_ Chapter Seven _ **

_There is a house in New Orleans_  
They call the Rising Sun  
And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy  
And God I know I'm one

 **-The Animals _,_** _House of the Rising Sun_

****

It only took about 20 minutes to reach the high street where the boys parted ways. They hadn’t talked of much else besides college and their chosen subjects, but Cas did mention that he had two other brothers back home.

‘Me and Balthazar are pretty similar, in the sense that neither of us is too keen on our father’s plans. I mean Balt wants to open his own brothel in Paris for god’s sake.’ Cas chuckled stuffing his hands in his pockets for warmth.

‘But Luci,’ he continued. ‘He’s just like dad. He’s into the whole politics, and factions and all that. That’s why he’s the favourite; but I’d rather pursue something I love than be ‘daddy’s little angel’.’

Dean watched as Cas talked about his family, he seemed so bitter, yet so content, like he’d felt this way for a long time but was used to it.

Dean couldn’t help but smile at the thought of being trusted with such personal information.

‘Well, this is where I go.’ Said Cas as they turned a corner in the street.

Dean followed Cas’ hand to see that he was pointing down a rather dark alley.

‘Up there?’ Dean asked, a little worried. ‘Are you sure you’ll be okay?’

Cas smiled back at him, turning his head in a grateful gesture and chuckling.

‘Your concern is sweet, thank you, but I’ll be perfectly fine.’

Dean nodded, feeling slightly stupid for sounding so over protective.

‘Well, I’ll be seeing you Dean.’ Smiled Cas, winking at his new friend before turning on his heels and wandering up the alleyway into a shadow of mist.

Dean watched on until there was no fragment of the image of Cas left, then he bowed his head and closed his eyes.

Something had changed. He felt a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, even though he’d only been talking to this boy for the last hour, or just under that even. Why should such a strange meeting make such a big impact? Dean thought to himself, going over what they’d discussed.

A sudden gust of wind blew around his legs, making his shiver slightly. Looking up again, he remembered the time, and pulling his jacket tighter around him, headed off in the opposite direction to Cas in pursuit of Anna’s flat.

 

After getting lost behind a couple of department stores and almost walking into a construction site, Dean crossed the river, using the dodgy wooden bridge that had been placed there far too long along to still be considered safe.

Dean buzzed in, and stood back in await for Anna to appear, and sure enough a few minutes later she came bounding down the stairs, and opened the door.

‘Hey Dean.’

‘Hi Anna, woah…’ Dean took in her appearance for the first time that day. ‘Am I, ugh, disturbing you?’

Anna was clearly wearing lacy black underwear, that was probably too expensive, and upon Dean’s arrival had thrown on a shirt that was too big for her and still very revealing.

Anna looked down at her half naked body.

‘Well, urm, yeah actually.’ She blushed.

Dean nodded slowly; this situation was as foreign to him, as his new found friendship was.

‘Babe.’ Came a voice from behind Anna. ‘Who is it?’

Suddenly Esme appeared on the stairs, leaning over the rail to enquire more. She was in the same situation, although had decided to go for the opposite styling choice; meaning she’d managed to grab a pair of pants and threw them on, but had forgotten the shirt, and was padding around the staircase in a very small crop top.

‘Oh s’up Dean.’ She said, finally noticing him and flashing a smile.

Dean nodded back up at her.

‘Alright Es?’

‘Did you get it?’ asked Anna, taking a step towards him.

Dean looked back down at her, he didn’t want to keep them from their ‘activities’.

‘Urm, yeah, here.’ He rummaged around in his bag, trying to find the sheets he’d shoved in there earlier. Eventually his hands swiped them up and handed them to the girl at the door.

Anna beamed back at him as she took the papers.

‘Thanks Dean, we really needed this. The gig’s tomorrow.’

Dean smiled back at her.

‘Come along if you want Dean. We’ve already told the others.’ Called out Esme from inside the apartment block.

Anna looked back at him, nodding.

‘Yeah, well, urm, I’ll see what I have on, but hopefully.’ Dean replied.

There was a moments silence as Dean paused on the front step.

‘So I’m going to go…’ he murmured, turning away, and taking a few strides. ‘You two get back to…well you know.’

The two girls cackled behind him, yelling out a final ‘thanks!’ before shutting the door and sprinting back up the stairs.

 

Dean walked back the way he came. Sauntering past the dark alley that had been Cas’ exit; he looked down it once more, just to see that there was nothing dangerous lurking around. Then he shook himself. Cas would be fine, and why did he care so much? He was just a guy he’d met the day before.

Wandering back into town, Dean walked past college and could’ve easily gone home, but he wasn’t feeling like it. It had just gone nine, it wasn’t like it was too late.

Taking the same route he’d embarked on two nights previously, Dean headed to the garage.

 

‘Hi.’ He called out, upon entering, he never needed a key to get in to the salvage yard, like with the locker, Dean could kick a door off its hinges, so he always just gave it a little shove and it came to.

Suddenly Issy wandered out the office, wiping her brow with a rag. She was wearing her overalls, and quite unlike the other night, they were splashed head to toe in oil and paint. Dean recoiled as she saw him.

‘There you are, you bastard.’ She said, throwing the rag at him. Dean caught it and laughed.

‘Where’ve you been all day? I thought you might stop by, help me paint up that ‘ol boy.’ Issy pointed towards a rusting mustang that sat in the grounds of the salvage yard.

Dean smirked, noting her tired eyes, but still how she managed to smile.

‘Sorry, I’ve been…busy.’ He replied.

‘Oh yeah?’ said Issy, winking at him. ‘Busy doing what babe? Oh let me guess.’

Dean cocked his head to look at her with raised eyebrows.

‘You’ve got that look in your eye Dean.’

He bowed his head at that point, there was no point denying it, even to himself, Cas had definitely left a lasting impression.

‘So go on then,’ continued Issy, leaning over the Volkswagen Beetle they kept under a sheet in the back room. ‘What’s his name?’

Dean snapped his head back up again. Never, had he ever breathed a word of his confusion to anyone. Regardless of the fact that he knew he was raised, in the least judgemental environment, if you take John out of the picture for just a second, Dean had never understood how he personally felt, and never felt it right to discuss it with anyone. Now here was Issy jumping to all kinds of conclusions, but hitting the nail on the head.

‘But…how, how…did you…?’

‘Dean please.’ Issy said, looking up. ‘What year were you born?’

Dean looked at her in confusion.

‘What?’ he stated.

‘Just answer the question.’

‘1974.’

‘And what year was I born?’ she asked, looking at him with a serious expression plastered across her face.

‘…1976…’

‘Right. So that means I’ve known you for all of 20 years, ever since I graced this planet with my presence. And in those last 20 years, how many times have you tried to hit on me?’

Dean starred back at her, stunned into silence.

‘That’s right, none.’ She said, finishing the sentence for him. ‘Now, any straight man would’ve tried something within the first 12 years at least. Look at me, I’m the fucking bomb.’

Dean smirked again, still very confused, but he could never refuse a giggle at Issy’s lack of modesty.

‘Dude I’ve known since we were kids, even if you haven’t, and I want you to know, that it’s okay.’

Dean looked back at her, he hadn’t noticed his eyes filling with tears.

Issy dropped down from the hood of the car she’d clambered on, and walked towards Dean, opening her arms, and cradling him into a warm embrace.

Dean placed his hands around her wait as she went in around his neck. He sniffed into her shoulder as she stroked his hair.

‘Ssh, it’s okay Dean. I’m right here.’

 

A couple of silent sobs later, followed by several beers, the two of them were sitting in the front two seats of their favourite car parked in the back of the salvage yard. The old Impala ’67 was probably the best functioning car they had, and after that summer they spent fixing it up, they didn’t have the heart to even consider selling it on.

‘Tell me about him then.’ Issy prompted softly, gripping her bottle, her legs up on the dashboard.

Dean let out a little sigh, but managed to talk relatively calmly.

‘It’s not like I’m even certain. I mean the first time I spoke to him was yesterday.’ He said, a bewildered look on his face as he considered the facts.

‘Dude, that hardly matters, from what I’ve learnt from crappy tv shows, it’s ‘love at first sight’.’ Issy replied.

Dean scoffed, smiling at her.

‘It would seem so wouldn’t it…’ he murmured under his breath. ‘Well anyway, his name’s Cas…’

‘The same one from the bar the other night?’

Dean turned to her, narrowing his eyebrows.

‘You remember him?’

‘Course.’ She said, raising the bottle to the lips once more. ‘I wasn’t that drunk Dean.’

He chuckled, taking a sip of his own drink.

‘What’s he like then?’ Issy persisted.

‘Well, he’s…see this is the thing, I don’t know, he likes music, has two brothers, urm, his dad sounds like a douche. That’s about it, see I barely know him!’ Dean replied, exasperated, putting his bottle down and placing his head in his hands.

‘Dean,’ soothed Issy, her hands snaking around his arms. ‘What do you know about me? My passions and my hobbies? My dad’s dead and I like cars. That’s pretty much it.’

Dean looked up, ready to complain, but Issy shushed him.

‘What I’m saying is, 20 years, or two days, it doesn’t matter. You will only know people as well as you want to know them. We’ve done alright haven’t we?’ she asked, cocking his chin to look at her and grin.

He gave another sigh, followed by a smile.

‘Dude, I’ve never seen you like this before, so this Cas, he must be something special.’

Dean looked out of the car windscreen and up into the sky.

‘He is.’ He said, closing his eyes.

 

Dean obviously didn’t breathe a word of what happened between him and either Cas or Issy to Sam. He wasn’t ready, whether that meant Sam wasn’t ready, or Dean wasn’t ready, he wasn’t sure, but he knew now wasn’t the time.

Dean had parted with Issy on good terms, with a promise to come to the garage the next day so they could talk some more.

Although when the next day eventually rolled around, Dean felt better, as if it wasn’t bothering him too much anymore, maybe it had all been a dream? He thought at first. Though his thoughts soon evaporated as he saw his old acoustic sitting in the corner gathering dust, and the reality of the day before came flooding back. He didn’t really have time to consider any other options as he was late for school again, surprise, surprise.

He sprinted in, just in time for the bell that signalled his first lesson.

AP Math was made even less exciting with Garth deciding to sit next to him for the whole two and a half hours, repeatedly going on about a science show he’s listened to on the radio that evening and how it ‘covers everything we do in this entire semester. Shall I write it down for you Dean? So you can tune in and listen to it tonight?’

The lesson eventually drew to a close, and Dean left the room as quickly as possible just to avoid the wrath of yet another teacher who needed his over-due homework.

He found Sam in the cafeteria, at the same table he always sat at, with Abaddon and Poppy sat beside him, tucking into something that resembled pasta, but he couldn’t be quite sure.

‘No Issy today?’ was the first thing Sam said, upon seeing his brother.

Dean shook his head.

‘I told you Sammy, don’t get your hopes up.’

‘Yeah,’ scoffed Sam, turning back to his book. ‘Story of my frickin’ life.’

‘So how are you two ladies today then?’ asked Dean turning back to the flame haired women opposite.

‘Good thanks.’ Replied Poppy chirpily, flashing him a smile, something he was grateful for when feeling so down.

‘And you Abby?’

Abaddon looked up at him and nodded.

‘Just trying to sort out ways of getting to this gig tonight.’ She replied, scrunching up her nose and looking at her girlfriend. ‘It’s going to be tight, especially if you wanted to take those photos in the park before sunset.’

‘Is this Anna and Es’ gig?’ Dean asked, looking between the three of them.

Sam looked up for a split second to nod his head in response.

‘Are we all going then?’ enquired Dean once more.

‘Well I can’t. I’ve got a huge test tomorrow that I haven’t studied for.’ Replied his brother, reading.

Dean rolled his eyes.

‘I’m sure that’s not true Sammy.’

Sam shrugged.

‘Believe what you like, but I know nothing of the labour laws pre 1700s so I need to study all night.’

Dean looked back at the other two.

‘So you ladies in?’ he asked, raising a single eyebrow.

‘Yeah.’ Smiled Abaddon stabbing a sludge of food from the plate. ‘Though we’ll have to meet you there, cos we’ll be late.’

Dean bowed his head in acceptance.

‘Awesome, can’t wait.’


	8. Chapter 8

** Chapter Eight **

 

 _Yeah, you really got me now_  
You got me so I don't know what I'm doin', now  
Oh yeah, you really got me now

_You got me so I can't sleep at night_

_You really got me_  
You really got me  
You really got me

**-The Kinks _, You Really Got Me_**

 

Dean hadn’t intended to bump into him again; it was as if someone was pushing the two of them together, so all in all it wasn’t really a surprise that Cas was in the bathrooms washing his hands just as Dean walked in.

‘Oh, hello stranger.’ Said Cas as he spotted him, pulling a dryer sheet out from the dispenser.

Dean stopped and smiled, the conversation with Issy fluttering at the back of his mind.

‘Hey.’ He breathed.

‘You get that music to your friend alright?’ Cas asked, leaning against the sinks and folding his arms, his muscles highlighted through his short sleeved shirt, an area of his body that Dean couldn’t help but look at.

‘Urmm, yeah, just in time actually.’ He muttered, lifting his arm up to scratch the back of his head.

‘Oh yeah, why’s that?’

Cas was looking back at Dean, his eyebrows raised, with a smile appearing in the corners of his mouth.

‘They’re playing a gig tonight actually.’ Replied Dean.

Cas bowed his head, smirking.

A momentous silence occurred between the two of them as neither spoke, Dean expected Cas to reply, but he simply stood where he was, looking at his scuffed shoes as he fiddled with the taps on the sinks behind him.

Taking a sudden intake of breath; not fully aware of what he was about to do, Dean spoke again.

‘Do ya wanna go?’ he blurted.

Dean took a step forward as Cas looked back up again, coming face to face with him

‘What?’ he asked.

‘Well, I’m going, so I was wondering, considering, well they’d be no gig without you finding that sheet music,’ Dean chuckled, trying to make light of the situation. ‘Would, you, wanna go…with me?’

Dean’s heart was beating as fast as it possibly could without exploding out of his chest. He blinked rapidly to check he wasn’t dreaming and that he’d just asked such question.

‘Okay.’

Dean looked up again; Cas was stood in front of him, leaning on the wall a large grin slapped across his face.

‘What?’ it was Dean’s turn to be confused.

‘Well, it’s not exactly my taste, but I gather it isn’t yours either.’ Laughed Cas, pointing out Dean’s faded ACDC shirt that he’d thrown on before leaving the apartment that morning.

Dean looked down, scoffing.

‘That obvious, huh?’ he joked, smiling back at him.

Cas grinned.

‘Shall I meet you outside college? Considering I don’t know where I’m going.’ Cas asked, heading toward the door.

Dean followed him with his eyes, suddenly his throat had gone dry. He’d just remembered that nobody else would be there. Sammy couldn’t go, and Abaddon and Poppy were doing their own thing for a while; it’d just be him and Cas, alone.

After realising he hadn’t replied, Dean simply just nodded as Cas smiled once more, just as the bell signalling lesson change rang out throughout the halls.

‘Well I’d better be going,’ said Cas, pulling the door to. ‘Meet you at eight.’

With that he was gone.

Dean slumped his body against the wall, his mind racing. Had he just asked Cas out on a date? What was he thinking? He wasn’t ready for this? He didn’t know what to say to the boy. He just invited, practically a stranger, to his friend’s gig, which consisted of music that neither of them liked.

In an attempt to calm himself down, Dean thought back to the conversation of the day before and how they’d managed to talk for an hour without an awkward moment, almost. Breathing deeply, he went over to the basins and splashed water on his face.

‘It’ll be fine.’ He said to himself, looking in the mirror. ‘It’ll all be fine.’

 

 

‘Issy please!’

Dean had only been at the salvage yard for a total of 15 minutes and had already managed to annoy Issy to an extent that she had previously never experienced.

‘Come on Dean, don’t be a dick.’ She laughed, walking past, armed with a wrench in pursuit of any dodgy bolts.

‘I’m not being a dick!’ Dean complained walking up behind her and snatching the tool from her hands.

Issy quickly span on her heals, raising her eyebrows at the older man.

‘Really?’ she said, hands on hips.

Dean looked back at her reciprocating the facial expression.

‘You asked for it.’ Issy continued.

Dean was a good few inches taller than Issy, so held the wrench up above his head, stretching out his arm and laughing as he watched her try to jump for it.

After a few moments Issy stopped, it was Dean’s turn to raise his eyebrows now; she didn’t usually give up this easily.

Suddenly her fist shot out and hit Dean’s crotch. Coiling over, he dropped the wrench and Issy swooped to snatch it up first.

She stood up straight, smiling at her fine work.

‘Don’t test me baby.’ She laughed, stroking Dean’s back as he was now hunched over cradling his sore goods.

‘Alright, you win, but you owe me now that you’ve punctured my plums.’ Dean muttered attempting to stand up, but having to lean on a nearby bonnet just for support.

‘I’m not coming.’ Replied Issy, turning her back to him and leaning over the same car, but at the rear end.

‘Issy, I can’t go on my own!’ he complained, straining his eyes in a will for her to turn around.

‘You asked him yourself kid, you must subconsciously want it to be just you two.’ Retorted Issy, muffled by the insides of the machine she was working on.

‘I don’t know what I was thinking, it was a spur of the moment thing, but I really can’t do it on my own.’ Said Dean, breathing deeply, it wasn’t really like him to worry over anything.

‘I’m going to have to cancel.’ He said, shuffling away towards the office to sit down.

‘What?’ came a shout from the under the car, followed by a loud bang as Issy hit her head on the hood of the car.

‘Shit.’ She muttered coming back up and rubbing her hairline. ‘You can’t cancel, you knob.’

Dean turned back to look at her.

‘Why not?’

‘Because,’ she began, putting down the tool and walking towards him. ‘You’ll regret it, and then be really awkward around him whenever you see him again and it’ll ruin everything.’

Dean looked at her, she looked concerned for him, as if she were taking this more seriously than he was.

‘Why do you care so much?’ he asked, smirking at her expression.

Issy shrugged, looking away, she wasn’t really one to show worry. ‘A tough one’ John used to call her when she’d stay round with the Winchesters.

‘I…I just want you to be happy.’ She murmured, scratching her own head; not really into affection. Dean smiled at her, she was probably the only one in his life to put his concerns before her own.

‘You know what’d make me really happy,’ he began, taking her hands. ‘If you came with me tonight.’

‘Dean!’ she began to complain, and attempting to pull away, but he held her wrists tighter.

‘Hear me out,’ he said, pulling her closer so she couldn’t escape. ‘I just want someone with me to break the ice. Issy I’ve never felt like this before, I don’t know what to do, I could mess it up, and it’ll be weird, and oh shit I…’

Issy stepped forward, ripping her hands off him, and placing it on his mouth.

‘Alright!’ she cried.

Dean’s eyes widened. He’d won, he thought. He never won.

‘I’ll come.’ Issy said, taking her hand off of his mouth, just to check he wasn’t still babbling on about being scared. She knew it was a trick to get her to go with him, he wasn’t really that scared, just needed a bit of a boost.

‘You are the best Is, my friend.’ He bent down and kissed her laughing at her expression as he did so.

‘So,’ she said, pulling away. ‘Have I turned you?’

Dean winked at her.

‘For you Is, I’d be straight any day.’

Issy laughed, pushing his shoulder.

Dean realised a moment later that it was the first time he’d actually admitted, to himself, the truth behind his sexuality, and at last he was content with it.

‘You never know, you might meet someone there.’ Shouted Dean, flicking through one of the old radio magazines they kept in the garage while Issy set off to work back on the car.

She scoffed from inside the hood again.

‘I don’t think so babe.’

‘Why not?’ he asked, looking back over her as she threw her body inside the engine; being a little too short didn’t help when trying to unhinge things from beneath the bonnet.

‘Mate, I’m as confused as you are.’ She retorted. ‘We’ll just see what happens.’

Dean laughed at her ability to be so free-spirited. It was true, in the whole 20 years of her existence, Issy hadn’t really cared much for affection of the romantic type. Like Dean, she’d never really thought about it. It was Sam that was into relationships, well, a certain type of relationship, with a certain person, that ended rather drastically the summer before. So with that as example, it isn’t surprising that neither Dean nor Issy were all that excited to delve into the eternal world of love. Although, maybe the night out with Cas would change things, for Dean anyway.

 

‘7:57pm.’ Dean muttered, rolling his sleeve back down and thrusting his hands in his pockets. It was an unusual sight. Dean Winchester; early. That didn’t happen often, yet there he was, swaying outside the founders building by the college in an attempt to warm his body. He’d changed his style slightly from the previous night. Subconsciously, or maybe it was a conscious decision, he didn’t give it much thought, he’d dressed quite ‘nicely’ as in attempt to impress Cas. He’d actually put on a pair of clean underwear for a start, paired with his _best_ jeans, or what Issy liked to call ‘the ones with the least holes’. With that, he’d gone quite casual on top; a plain dark grey shirt, with one of Sammy’s green plaid shirts that, apparently, brought out his eyes.

He heard a sudden noise to his left and saw Issy wandering up the street, starring at her surroundings as if they were ghosts.

‘This place is as creepy as fuck at night.’ She said walking over to him and leaning in for a hug.

‘Dude, I’m supposed to be hot one here, not you.’ Stated Dean, looking at her outfit. ‘You trying to turn him?’

Issy scoffed, and pulled her jacket around her.

‘You’re a prick, you know that? But if he’s fit, I don’t mind trying.’ She winked, raising her eyebrows, making Dean laugh.

They were dressed differently that night, unlike every other day of the year when the two of them managed to pick clothes from the same wardrobe practically. Issy was wearing dark blue jeans, with heeled black boots, giving her ‘midget height’ a bit of a boost as Dean had  eloquently put it. The item that really stood out was her red leather jacket, sitting on top of a yellow and grey ‘Bowie’ shirt that she so adored. All in all, they both looked better than they had done the other night.

‘Where is lover boy then?’ Issy asked, peering around.

‘Shut up, he could be here any minute.’ Replied Dean, hushing her and checking nobody was listening.

Issy laughed at his worry, and placed her hand on his arm.

‘Babe,’ she said, looking up at him. ‘Calm down.’

Dean nodded, taking a few breaths in and closing his eyes for a few moments.

‘Hi.’ Came a voice from behind.

Both of them span on their heels and came face to face with a neatly dressed Cas.

‘Hi.’ Replied Dean, rather quickly, attempting to hide the massive grin that appeared on his on face.

Cas looked at him, flashing a smile back, then he looked to his left and saw Issy, linked onto Dean’s arm. Quick as a flash, Issy clocked the confusion, lifting her hand and stretching it out towards Cas.

‘Hey, I’m Issy.’ She said, winking as he took her hand. ‘I’ve heard a lot about you.’

Dean cocked his head, starring into her eyes in an attempt to shut her up.

‘Have you?’ asked Cas, looking back at Dean, raising his eyebrows; the smile continuing.

Dean bowed his head, blushing slightly, but that was something he could blame on the cold chill in the air.

‘Come on then, shall we head off?’ Issy said, taking Cas’ arm and leading him the right direction, walking past Dean and winking.

Dean followed her gaze, catching up with her and smiling as the three set off in pursuit of some more heavily played punk music.


	9. Chapter 9

** Chapter Nine **

 

 _When I'm drivin' in my car_  
And that man comes on the radio  
And he's tellin' me more and more  
About some useless information  
Supposed to fire my imagination  
I can't get no, oh no no no

 **-The Rolling Stones _,_** _(Can’t get no) Satisfaction_  

 

Upon arriving at 332 again, there’d thankfully been no awkward silences as Cas had spent most of the journey laughing extensively at Issy’s sarcastic comments and jokes. Dean felt blessed that he’d brought her along; Issy always knew how to brighten up a situation even with her usual lack of social skills.

‘So how’d you guys meet anyway?’ Cas had asked within minutes of meeting them at the college.

‘Dude, it’s not very interesting.’ Issy replied, brushing it off and walking on.

‘Dads were friends, we always hung out, her dad was like an uncle to me, my dad was not much of a uncle to her, cos, as I said, he’s a shit, but yeah, in short, we were dumped with each other and never managed to escape.’ Dean explained, looking back at Issy who was laughing at the analogy of their lives. It was true, they’d be dumped as a threesome, her and boys, for a while, but none of them would change it for the world.

‘Well, I think that’s nice.’ Cas said, scuffing his shoes along the sidewalk before looking up to two smiling faces.

Cas and Issy continued to talk after that; he asked her about her family, then told her about his, although, Dean noticed, not in as much detail as he’d explained previously, which made him smile.

 

‘Right, in we go then.’ Instructed Issy, hoping up the steps to the bar.

Dean followed behind her, Cas perched just after him at his shoulder. Dean soon turned to him.

‘Ready?’ he asked, winking as a sort of warning into what they might expect at the gig.

‘As I’ll ever be.’ Replied Cas, smiling back.

As they set foot inside the club, Dean noticed that the atmosphere had not changed since the other night, although there seemed to be a lot more groups milling about.

The ‘dance floor’ area was covered in people of all shapes and sizes; though most of them sported the same attire; spikes and bright neon pinks, matched with either black denim or leather.

Dean worried a little after seeing all these people, thinking it may put Cas of, because he didn’t so much think it was an environment he was used to.

‘What have I done?’ whispered Dean in Issy’s ear, whilst they attempted to reach the bar. ‘I’ve brought him somewhere he’ll hate, oh god Issy why did you let me do this!’

Issy turned around, grabbed his arm and spun Dean 180 degrees.

‘Look at him.’ She said, stretching out her arm into a point. ‘You think he won’t enjoy himself?’

Dean followed her gaze and suddenly saw Cas still standing where they’d been just a moment before, by the door with two ‘regulars’ of 332. He was smiling, and the other two were laughing along with him, patting his back, as if he’d just made some hilarious punk-related anecdote.

‘The guy’s cute Dean,’ continued Issy smiling back at her friend. ‘He’ll be good wherever he goes, he’s a people pleaser.’

Dean let out a sigh of relief as he watched Cas say a jolly goodbye to his new friends and wander back over to join he and Issy.

‘They were nice.’ He stated simply looking back behind him before turning to Dean, with a grin.

Dean smiled back, not sure how to reply, but certain that he was no longer worried about impressing Cas; he seemed content with Dean just being Dean.

‘You ladies want a drink?’ Issy asked, noting an unbearable thirst in her own throat.

Dean simply nodded as Cas gave a polite ‘yes please’ and they both watched her saunter off to the bar in pursuit of three beers.

‘It’s a lot busier tonight.’ Dean said casually, bowing his head, a little nervous.

‘There _are_ a lot of people here.’ Added Cas, laughing.

At that moment the tall skinny guy from the other night came on stage, clutching his microphone in his hand. As it would seem routine order, the crowd screamed upon his arrival and Cas laughed at Dean’s expression of confusion.

‘How are we all doing tonight?’ came a shout from the man on stage, leading into, yet another riot among the crowd.

‘If you were here Tuesday night, then you’ll recognise them, if you weren’t here Tuesday night, then where the fuck were you?’

Dean grinned to himself as he heard Cas chuckling at the guy’s jokes.

‘Back by popular demand, let me introduce some the _hottest_ ladies I’ve ever met, and their band mates…Blitz Tits!’

Dean turned to Cas, who was stood right by his shoulder. Realising he had to be close to be heard, he leant in placing his mouth directly next to Cas’ ear.

‘This is them.’ he pointed out, drawing away quickly and smiling. Cas nodded, leaning back out slowly.

Like the night before it took the girls a few minutes to set up, but the crowd still cheered them throughout. Cas took this time to undress slightly; it had got a lot hotter since the bands started playing due to the excess use of the neon lighting above the stage area.

From the corner of his eye Dean could see everything he was doing. He watched as Cas shimmied off his coat and placed it between his legs to hold it. Leaning forward for a moment, Cas reached his arm up behind his head and pulled at the back of his red sweater, slowly it came up over his head, taking his shirt with it. Dean slyly watched on, noting how as the shirt was pulled up, it exposed three inches of Cas’ stomach; letting the world, or anyone in the room at least, see the tanned skin of Cas’ torso. Subconsciously Dean licked his lips and stuck his hands in his pockets as Cas folded up his sweater and tied it around his waist once pulling down his shirt. He turned to Dean, who looked up immediately and they smiled at each other, Dean pretending he hadn’t just been turned on by the sight of Cas’ lower chest.

The moment was broken by Issy’s re-arrival.

‘Smokin’ barmaid.’ Was the first thing she said, handing the boys their drinks before looking back to the bar to catch another glimpse.

Both Cas and Dean laughed, catching each other’s eye and smiling back, it was evident what they were both thinking.

‘Are you ready?’ same the sudden boom of Anna’s voice from the front of the stage. Unlike other before, Issy, Dean and Cas responded this time, each gave a little ‘whoop’ as the girls stepped up to the mic. Anna smiled as she spotted her friends in the crowd, giving a little wink, when Esme walked up behind her and spoke.

‘Unlike Tuesday, tonight we’re doing our own song.’

Another ecstatic scream from the crowd.

‘Thanks mom.’ Joked Esme, as everyone in the audience let out a belly laugh.

‘Nice to know they have a sense of humour.’ Whispered Cas, leaning on Dean’s shoulder, his breath hitting Dean’s neck. Turning to look him, Dean didn’t realise how close Cas actually was, until they were almost brushing noses.

To take the attention off their intimacy Dean laughed at Cas’ comment though failed to move for a few single moment following this, until Esme spoke again and the two looked up to the stage once more.

‘Right, listen up; I just wanna say something real quick.’ Esme grabbed the microphone, still with her bass strapped about her neck and stepped to the centre of the stage, with Anna stood beside her.

‘I know we wrote this together and all, but tonight I just wanted to dedicate this song to Anna, who I couldn’t live without.’

Quickly Anna slapped a hand to her chest in lust and grabbed Esme from behind planting a big kiss on her face. A surprising reaction of ‘aww’ came from the crowd as Issy just scoffed at the affection and took another sip of her beer.

‘Anyway enough with all the fucking romance, this is ‘Your body is like a beach’.’

Within moments, Esme had walked back, plugged the guitar into the amp and Anna had taken a step towards the mic and they were on their way.

Regardless of the rather sentimental lyrics, the accompaniment was heavy, with a strong drum solo in the middle mastered by Anna’s brother Gabriel who was sitting at the kit at the back, eventually it came to the bridge where Anna cupped the mic with her two hands and closed her eyes to sing.

_Your body is like a beach I could walk along forever, Your fingers are palm trees You make me better, Your pulse is gravity, But I'm barely on the ground, Our time is in the sand, It's been trickling for hours…_

Throughout the song, Issy noticed the sneaky glances between the two boys standing next to her. Not once did the other catch them out as they were both too quick. She smiled to herself and drank another sip, finishing off her bottle and placing it on a small table that they were stood beside.

‘Soon.’ she whispered as Dean peered over at her, dragging his eyes away from an unsuspecting Cas for just one moment.

‘What?’ he asked, raising his eyebrows.

Issy shook her head and patted him on the back.

‘Nothing babe.’ She replied looking back to the stage. Dean eyed her up and down and then breathed a sigh of relief, he had to admit, he always felt a lot calmer around Issy, she was probably the reason his heart wasn’t malfunctioning right at that very second, being stood so close to Cas like he was.

Eventually the song came to an end, and there was an almighty uproar from the crowd, with loud cheers from the three at the back, even Cas who’d never even met the performers before.

‘Big thanks Blitz Tits,’ shouted the announcer once more coming back as the band packed away. ‘Hey guys, good music and hot action on stage who could ask for more!’

As soon as the girls had cleared off the stage, Dean heard his name from the other side of the room; he spun on his heels trying to locate the sound when from out of nowhere a hand clasped his shoulder.

‘Hey!’ shouted Abaddon bobbing up.

Dean jumped slightly.

‘Aw, did I scare you?’ she said raising her eyebrows, but Dean just retaliated with a sarky smile, they didn’t really get on much, but he knew she was only joking. Most of the time.

‘Hey guys.’ Said Poppy appearing from behind her girlfriend, though you couldn’t really miss her.

Poppy was different when it came to fashion, not ‘Anna and Esme’ different, but different from  anything _anyone_ in Westmount wore, she’d come dressed in a bright yellow knitted sweater, with some sort of corduroy skirt, teamed with some coloured tights and a pea-green coat that oozed ‘Britain in the 60s’.

Issy smiled upon meeting her, appreciating her individualism.

‘Pops, this is Issy.’ Abaddon introduced as the girls shook hands and Issy winked at her.

‘Going out with lava girl I see?’ Issy retorted indicating Abaddon’s red hair.

‘I think it looks hot.’ Whispered Poppy, making both a general statement and a pun at the same time, which made Issy crack up into hysterics so hard that Dean had to stop her from keeling over.

Once he’d finished holding up his best friend, he turned back to the girls just as Anna and Esme appeared from the stage door.

‘Hey guys!’ called Anna bounding over, pulling Esme by her hand, as they entered the circle that the group had formed.

‘Hey, great song.’ Abaddon said as they approached, following with her own introduction as well as Poppy’s. As soon as the four of them had settled on names Dean coughed rather loudly.

‘You guys,’ he said, taking a breath. ‘This is Cas.’

Cas stepped forward ever so slightly, so he stood exactly shoulder to shoulder with Dean, he nodded at the four new girls, who were each sporting a wide grin as they looked between the two boys.

‘Hi.’ Breathed Cas, smiling back at them, then looking up at Dean as an indication as to what to say next.

‘You been here long?’ Issy asked all of a sudden turning to Poppy and Abaddon, taking the attention off Cas, something Dean was very grateful for, showing it through an unnoticeable poke in the ribs, whilst Issy patted his hand.

‘Oh yeah we crept in just as they were starting, really great stuff actually…’ began Abaddon turning back to Anna, asking more questions, as Poppy perched perfectly on her arm, in deep conversation with Esme over the colour of her hair.

Issy watched them for a minute before glancing to her left to see both Dean and Cas itching to leave, or just get away from the hustle and bustle of the busy vicinity.

‘I’m actually going to go find that barmaid.’ Stated Issy, fixing the collar of her leather jacket. Cas looked back at her, smiling.

‘Ooo, good luck.’ He said grinning at her.

‘I don’t need luck, I have my natural charm.’ Replied Issy, winking and touching his arm, watching him cackle. Just as she went to sweep away, she yanked on Dean’s jacket sleeve, pulling him down to her height.

‘Get out of here.’ She whispered into his ear. ‘You’ll be fine babe, he likes you and you like him, just go!’

Dean looked back at her; she had such a determined look in her eye that there was no way he could argue.

‘Okay.’ He replied, whispering back as she smiled up at him. ‘Thanks.’

Quickly he bent down and pecked her on the head, before she sauntered off to the bar once more.

Turning back to Cas, it was as if he knew what Dean was going to say, as he just stood there and nodded at him. Dean reciprocated the action, and turned to the group of four girls who had mysteriously wandered further away from the boys in the crowd.

‘Ah, never mind.’ Said Dean, shrugging. ‘They’ll never notice us leave anyway.’

Cas laughed then picked up his coat off the floor and shuffled towards the door they’d come through originally. Upon reaching it, Dean turned to have one last glance of the room, his eyes fell to the bar, where he spotted Issy sitting on a stool, her jacket sleeves rolled all the way up, seemingly charming the pants off a slim dark haired woman who stood behind the counter, dressed all in black, laughing at whatever Issy was saying.

‘That’s my girl.’ Dean whispered to himself, grinning before following Cas out of the club.

 

It was cool outside on the sidewalk, though not as cold as they’d expected it to be, although it was early October in Minnesota; Cas still had to put his sweater back on.

Dean watched as he did so, hoping again to see those extra three inches of skin. Afterwards Cas looked up at him, to find Dean looking down already, smiling.

‘I actually enjoyed that.’ Cas mentioned as they began to wander back down the street.

‘Yeah?’ asked Dean, zipping his leather jacket up.

Cas nodded, looking at his feet.

‘And your friends are nice.’ He added.

Dean laughed at that. It wasn’t often that someone called the gang ‘nice’. ‘Weird’, ‘fucked up’, ‘bloody morons’ even, but never normally _nice_.

‘I’ll tell them you said so.’ Laughed Dean, scratching his nose.

The boys walked on some more; eventually coming up to the college founders building where they’d met earlier that evening. They hadn’t discussed much more than the night’s events; Cas had mentioned that he thought he saw a man in tights and was quite impressed that ‘everything stayed where it was’ which had made Dean laugh. Prior to that moment, only Issy could make Dean properly laugh, so he really didn’t want the night to end. And it would seem, neither did Cas.

‘Can I…walk you home?’ he offered, looking up at Dean under his long eyelashes.

Lost for words, but eager for conversation, Dean just nodded and directed Cas along the short pathway back to his apartment.

‘So you going to be coming by the music department often?’ Cas enquired subtly, looking at the ground to disguise his nerves, just as Dean looked up.

‘Well I don’t know, I don’t have much incentive.’ Dean replied, stopping outside the staircase of his building.

‘Oh.’ Stated Cas, pausing by his side, not looking up for fear of his blushing cheeks causing embarrassment.

‘Unless…’ began Dean, catching Cas’ attention once more. ‘Unless you give me one.’

The boys stood, looking at each other for a moment, that same glint in each other’s eyes.

‘How about this…’ Cas whispered.

Just as he said it, Cas took a step towards Dean, entwining their hands and looking up into his eyes. Within moments his mouth was pressed against the smooth lips of the elder Winchester who was still with shock, but not still enough to not respond.

The two of them stood outside Dean’s building, interlocked by the mouth for a good minute, before Cas pulled away, resting their foreheads together and taking a deep breath.

‘So I’ll see you around?’ he asked, eyes closed as he did so.

Dean finally looked up and had found his voice.

‘Most definitely.’


	10. Chapter 10

** Chapter Ten **

 

 _It's been a hard day's night, and I'd been working like a dog_  
It's been a hard day's night, I should be sleeping like a log  
But when I get home to you I find the things that you do  
Will make me feel alright

**-The Beatles _,_** _Hard Day’s Night_

 

Dean slept soundly that night. He couldn’t remember what he dreamt about, probably something related to punks at the seaside; inspired by the original song that’d been performed the night before. All he was knew was that he woke up with a huge smile on his face.

Running to the kitchen upon his awakening, Dean was determined to get some coffee down him that morning; he wanted his good feeling to continue throughout the day.

‘Heya.’ Came a yawn from behind him as Dean plugged in the kettle.

‘Sammy.’ He nodded, smiling at his brother. ‘Good studying?’

Sam shook his head rubbing his eyes.

‘I fell asleep around two,’ he explained, opening the cupboard above Dean’s head in search of another mug. ‘I still no nothing of the factions in England in the 1500s and I have a feeling the test will be on governmental procedures following the civil war, which is just a lost cause in my mind.’

Dean nodded along, pretending to understand the factual nonsense that just spurted out of his brother’s mouth.

‘You have a good night?’ Sam asked, not even looking at him.

Dean starred down at his feet, remembering everything.

‘Yeah.’ He said casually. ‘It was okay.’

Sam turned to him, leaning against the counter and pouring the coffee beans into his mug.

‘Just ‘okay’?’

‘Yeah man, it was alright. What can I say? A punk gig isn’t exactly my calling in life.’ Replied Dean defensively.

‘Oh right, just cos Anna and Esme called, about midnight; asking if you got home alright. They said you’d disappeared?’

Dean looked down again, trying to avoid Sam’s gaze; his eyes burning into Dean’s skull.

‘Yeah, I just went to get some grub; I was hungry.’

Sam nodded, realising Dean’s reluctance to talk.

‘Alright man whatever; they said there was someone else too, though I didn’t catch a name…’

At that very moment the kettle began to whistle and Dean quickly swiped it up, pouring it into his cup and walking quickly out of the room before Sam could continue.

 

Both Winchesters arrived at school at 9:00am, though they hadn’t spoken much on the way because Poppy and Abaddon had appeared behind them at the previous turning, jumping up and stunning them slightly.

‘Where’d you get to last night then Dean?’ Abaddon asked firstly, raising her eyebrows as she walked up beside him.

‘Just got a little hungry, that’s all.’ He spat back, walking ahead to get away from the three pairs of prying eyes. Poppy giggled behind him, though kept her mouth shut as she could sense Dean’s rage rising.

Turning into the school grounds, Dean fled quickly, practically running toward his first lesson whilst Abaddon said goodbye to Sam, and walked her girlfriend to her photography class.

Sam watched Dean sprint up to the founders building and run inside. He knew something had happened last night; there wasn’t often an occasion when Dean would keep anything from his brother, so of course the youngest Winchester was automatically suspicious, although the bell suddenly appeared from nowhere blasting his thoughts away as he quickly scurried to his politics lesson across the campus.

 

Walking into the room Sam noticed there was only one free seat, perched at the back of the class behind all the kids who looked relentlessly tired, evidently having done exactly what Sam had; stayed up all night in attempt to cram everything for the test. All but one looked like this.

‘Sorry, this seat taken?’ Sam asked, pointing towards the stool.

Cas turned around, only just noticing the others presence.

‘No, please.’ He smiled, moving his books to the other half of the desk, to assure that Sam had room.

Sam smiled back in appreciation and sat down next to the boy, slowly removing his textbooks from his bag. Being as sharp as a tack, Sam quickly noted the awkward silence that had arisen and decided to break it; even though he wasn’t much of a talker and had certainly never held a conversation with Cas throughout that half semester at college.

‘So, did you study?’

Cas snapped his head back to look at Sam again, his eyes widening through being addressed.

‘Sorry?’ he asked, burrowing his eyebrows.

‘Did you study?’ repeated Sam, ‘for the test.’

‘Oh,’ Cas shook his head laughing. ‘I kind of glanced at the textbook a few days ago, but I was rather busy last night.’ 

Sam nodded, flicking through his notes as he drew out a pen from behind his ear.

‘I just hope it’s the modern law system.’ He muttered, underlining a few words on the page.

‘Oh, that’d be good. Anything but the reformation parliament of Britain.’ Cas moaned shifting through a few odd pieces of paper he had floating about on his desk.

Sam chuckled at their similarity.

‘Ha, that’s exactly what I said too…’

Before he could finish his sentence Sam was cut off by the squawking sound of their professor calling for silence. Shuffling down the aisle of desks, papers were placed down beside the students. Sam took a sharp intake of breath; he was really regretting taking that nap at his desk.

‘Good luck.’ Whispered Cas beside him, turning to look, Sam saw that he was smiling, and he reciprocated the action.

‘You too.’ He replied.

‘Please turn over your papers, the test has begun.’

 

Dean waited outside the cafeteria for a few moments. He’d seen Abaddon and Poppy walk in before him and grab their usual seats with Sam to the left of the room. He was watching them through the glass of the door, and could see them laughing. Is that about me? He pondered, furrowing his eyebrows and attempting to lip read but it was of no use.

‘Move, ya jerk.’ Came a voice, pushing him out of the way and pulling the canteen door to.

Any other day Dean would’ve had them, but he was far too paranoid with the events of the previous night and everyone’s other suspicions to care about some idiot in the halls.

‘Just go in.’ he whispered to himself, clenching his fists. ‘You were fine this morning, just ignore anything to do with it.’

Nodding as personal reassurance Dean walked through the swinging door into the open cafeteria. Poppy noted his arrival first, smiling and moving her tray so he could throw his bag down; he gave her a hearty smile as a sign of gratitude.

‘Dean.’ Greeted Sam, unwrapping a wholegrain sandwich that looked as if it was just salad.

‘Bro,’ reciprocated Dean, nodding back at him. Dean reached into his bag and lifted out a cold hot dog from his dinner a couple of nights before; the brothers really couldn’t be much more different.

‘How was your test Sam?’ asked Poppy, flicking the lid off her yogurt pot and dipping the spoon in.

Sam nodded, trying to chew the mouthful of food.

‘It was okay I guess, some random questions that I knew the answer to, but the bulk of it was on a module we haven’t even studied yet so unless there was so extra class reading list that I’ve missed, I don’t know how we were supposed to prepare.’

Poppy smiled at him, reassuring the fact that he’d have done okay.

‘And how are you Dean?’ Abaddon asked, turning to face him, pulling apart her chocolate bar and eating it rather seductively; an action Poppy couldn’t seem to keep her eyes off of.

‘Good thanks Abbs.’ Replied Dean sharply, hoping she wouldn’t carry on from the question asking that morning.

‘Good.’ Retorted she, smirking and turning to her girlfriend once again.

Dean bore a perplexed expression; it wasn’t like Abaddon to just drop something, but he didn’t question it, in case any awkward questions surrounding the previous evening arose, and he wasn’t in the mood to answer anything like that.

‘So Pops, how’s photography going?’ asked Sam, finishing up his sandwich and slapping his hands together to get rid of stray crumbs.

‘Well, we’ve got this whole big shoot coming up…’

Dean zoned out for the rest of lunch. He picked up on the occasional word, but most of the conversation centralised around subjects and college, a topic he really wasn’t very interested in. Once the bell went Dean hopped up from his seat.

‘Right well, see you later.’ He called as he attempted to skip away. Although Sam was already up and had grabbed him by his sleeve.

‘Woah, somebody’s eager to get to their second round of engineering classes.’ Joked his younger brother, releasing him once Dean stood still.

‘Well Sammy it’s not going to learn itself.’ Replied Dean smiling bitter-sweetly.

‘That’s the spirit,’ retorted Sam, giving his brother a mighty pat on the back, he clearly had not detected the underlying tone of sarcasm. ‘I was thinking of going to the garage tonight.’

Dean looked up, confused.

‘The garage?’ he said, ‘why?’

Sam shrugged, waving over his shoulder as Poppy and Abaddon cleared off out of the cafeteria leaving the two brothers alone with nobody but a few stragglers.

‘Don’t know, haven’t been in a long time, plus I haven’t seen Issy since…’

‘The other day.’ Finished Dean, raising his eyebrows.

Sam shrugged once more.

‘I just wanted to check the place out, make sure she’s doing okay.’

‘Man, she’s fine…’

‘I just wanna check myself!’ shouted Sam, catching the attention of the odd lunch lady before she turned and continued to refill the bins.

‘Okay dude,’ soothed Dean, holding his hands up. ‘You going after college?’

Sam nodded, calming himself down and stepping away from Dean’s grasp slightly.

‘Well I’ll see you there.’ Added Dean. Sam just nodded again.

‘Alright, see you later.’

Dean wandered off out of the cafeteria after patting Sam on the back; he could tell he was going through a rough-patch even if he wasn’t 100% sure of what it was regarding, although Dean was certain of one thing: he had to get to the garage before Sam.

Dean sped-walked through the halls, making sharp left turns in an attempt to find the correct classroom, when he spotted someone sitting at the end of the hall on a wooden chair outside the principal’s office.

‘Cas?’ he said, half whispering so nobody else would hear, not that there was anybody around.

The boy looked up from the notepad in his lap and smiled at Dean.

‘What’re you doing outside Shurley’s office?’ Dean asked, approaching him. ‘I thought you were a good boy?’

Cas stood, raising his eyebrows at his provocative comment.

‘I can be bad sometimes.’ He replied, winking. Dean didn’t move for fear of expressing his clear arousal.

‘No, I’m here cos Shurley wants me to write an article on the orchestra for the school’s newspaper.’ Admitted Cas, smiling at Dean’s nod of relief and understanding.

There was a moment of silence.

‘So how’re you?’ Dean eventually asked, starring at the floor.

‘Good.’ Cas replied, his gaze willing Dean to look up. ‘And yourself?’

At last Dean did look up, straight into Cas’ eyes. He’d forgotten how blue they were, and he could feel himself melting away.

‘I’m great.’ He breathed, not dropping the gaze.

Without realising, the two had gotten closer and their hands were brushing as they stood in front of each other.

Cas looked down and noticed, before smirking at Dean’s blushing pink cheeks.

‘You’re rather sweet when you’re embarrassed.’ He teased, brushing his face, allowing Dean to pull away with a smile.

‘I’m not embarrassed!’ Dean moaned, moving his hands up to his cheeks in an attempt to hide them. ‘It’s just…hot.’

Cas let out a belly laugh.

‘Babe, it’s snowing outside, it’s far from temperate.’ He laughed, pointing to the window and closing his eyes through hysterics.

Dean watched him. He’d never been called ‘babe’ before. Well, he had, all the time in fact, but only ever by Issy and she certainly didn’t mean it the way Cas did. When Cas said it, it felt warm, as if it was truly only affecting Dean, and he was the light in the middle of the room.

In Cas’ eyes, he was.

Cas looked back up again to see Dean hadn’t dropped the gaze and was still looking at him with wonder in his eyes.

‘You know Dean the last time someone looked at me like that, I got laid.’ Said Cas, smirking and taking a step towards him. This time, Dean finally wasn’t lost for words and knew exactly what he wanted to say.

‘Well, we’re just going to have to wait and see if that happens again.’

Cas’ eyes widened with excitement and possible arousal, as did Dean’s. They were both so close that their noses were almost touching when a noise came from inside the principal’s office behind them.

‘Castiel Novak are you out there?’

The boys pulled apart immediately as Cas reached and snatched the notepad from the chair he’d been sitting in previously.

‘Ugh, Shurley’s demands…’ groaned Cas as he looked at Dean in regret.

‘Castiel?’ the stern voice continued from behind them.

‘You free tomorrow?’ Cas asked quickly, not even allowing Dean time for a verbal response; so he just nodded.

‘Good, meet me by the old fountain in Madison Square, around 2ish, okay?’ Cas said, looking straight at the boy.

Again, Dean just nodded.

‘Castiel!’

‘Whoops, gotta go!’ stated Cas, swooping in to give Dean a quick kiss on the cheek. ‘See you Saturday!’

And with that he was gone, banging the door of the office behind him.

Dean starred on, grasping his cheek, still quite unaware of what’d just happened, but certain of the fact that he’d managed to bag himself a second date.


	11. Chapter 11

** Chapter Eleven **

_And they try to tell us that we don't belong_  
But that's alright, we're millions strong  
You are my people, you are my crowd,  
this is our music, we love it loud  
Yeah, and nobody's gonna change me,  
'cos that's who I am

**-Kiss** _, Crazy Crazy Nights_

 

Dean starred at the clock for the entirety of his final lesson, willing the time away. He was desperate to reach Issy before Sam. They needed to discuss what happened the night before; he knew Issy wouldn’t blurt it out, or even mention Cas to Sam if Dean didn’t want her to, but he wished to talk over the events and he needed her advice in reference of what to do next.

Tapping his pen on the granite worktop, Dean was told to shut up by his professor several times before the bell eventually rang, causing him to leap from his seat and sprint past all his class mates and into the halls.

‘Winchester!’ came the cry of Principal Shurley as Dean brushed by, almost knocking him out with his bag.

‘Sorry sir, gotta go!’ replied Dean, turning whilst in a run to smile at the pissed off looking teacher before pulling the front door open and going through it.

Dean took the same route as he had earlier that week, and ran the entire way, much to the hatred of his lungs and legs that almost gave way from under him whilst he jumped the fence into The Woodland once more. The wind had picked up as he jogged amongst the trees; he wrapped his leather jacket around himself once more to try and keep a little warmth. Slowing in pace he stopped to look at the leaves cascading around his feet, almost tripping over the roots of the trees that stood beside him. Closing his eyes, the serenity of the environment reminded him of his evening with Cas; which made him smile. Opening his eyes once more, he clocked the time and sped up again, leaving the empty forest behind.

 

‘Singer! You in there?’

‘Hold up,’ came a raspy reply from inside the garage.

Dean shuffled from one foot to the other, trying to twitch out the cold, moments later he heard the sound of several locks being unbolted from the inside and Issy’s head suddenly popped out of the side of the door.

She looked tired, he could tell from the dark bags under her eyes, but there was something in her smile that made her entire face light up; she seemed very happy, which was odd, to be honest.

‘You alright?’ she asked, pulling open the door and dragging Dean inside.

He nodded, shaking off his jacket and throwing it on the nearby couch as Issy bolted up the front door and leant against it.

‘So…’ she continued, folding her arms. ‘Tell all.’

Dean rolled his eyes, and turned to her.

‘Nothing happened.’

‘That’s not what your smile says.’ She added.

‘Hah, you can talk!’ Dean replied, pointing a finger at her and taking a step forward. ‘What is this all about?’

Issy burrowed her eyebrows for a minute, pretending not to understand Dean’s insinuation, but eventually gave up and looked down laughing again.

‘Let’s just say,’ she began, walking slowly up to Dean to stand in front of him. ‘That barmaid is more than just a looker.’

Dean looked down at his best friend, the girl who was sporting the biggest smirk he’d ever seen, which soon was reciprocated unto him.

‘At-a girl.’ Dean replied, placing his hand on her cheek and flicking the hair out of her eyes. She chuckled and brushed him off, moving a step back to sit on the table behind her.

‘So. Go ahead. It’s your turn.’

After letting out a loud sigh Dean shook his head.

‘Not much happened.’

‘Fucking bull shit.’ Came the reply, as Issy’s eyes lit up. ‘Spill Winchester, or am I going to have to make you?’

Dean laughed and looked her right in the face.

‘Well nothing as ‘fun’ as your evening sounded, but ya know he walked me home, which was a bit weird and, well, yeah.’ Dean shrugged, playing with the sleeve of his t shirt.

‘And then he tongue fucked your mouth.’

‘ISSY!’

‘Well did he?!’ she asked, a grin spread from cheek to cheek as she winked at Dean.

‘I guess...’

‘I bloody knew it!’ she yelped jumping over to him and pulling his arms. ‘Aw man, I’m so happy.’

‘You’re such a fucking weirdo.’ Dean laughed, pulling her into a hug and smiling at her excitement. ‘But,’ he began, pulling her at arm’s length. ‘Sam doesn’t know, and in fact he’ll be here in a minute, so can we keep it on the down low?’

‘He doesn’t know about the kiss?’

‘He doesn’t know about him. I haven’t had the chance to tell him yet. Plus I don’t know what he’ll say…’

Issy nodded and walked over to the office door.

‘He’ll be alright with it Dean.’ She said, pulling it to. ‘It’s Sammy.’

Dean nodded, hoping to reassure himself in the process, but it wasn’t too clear how that was working out.

Moments later there was a loud banging from the door outside and Dean nearly jumped out of his skin.

‘Let the loser in then, man.’ Came Issy’s cry.

Dean got up, brushing himself down and shaking off his previous mind-set, there would be no more talk of Cas from now on, well not until Sammy was out of ear shot anyway.

Unbolting the wooden door and opening with a single hand, Dean took a step back to let his brother in.

‘Issy, I needed to talk to you, I…’ began Sammy until he looked up and managed to stop himself. ‘Dean…hi, I, oh what are you doing here?’

Dean nodded at his brother.

‘When am I not here?’ he replied walking into the garage again, letting Sam close the door behind him. ‘Plus I said earlier, when you mentioned you were stopping by, I’d be here.’

Sam pulled a face of confusion then nodded back to himself.

‘Right yeah, of course.’ He murmured shrugging off his jacket and neatly laying it next to Dean’s.

‘What you wanna talk about anyway?’ The elder Winchester asked looking back at his brother who seemed to be fidgeting quite a bit.

‘Oh nothing really.’

‘Come on Sam…’ began Dean until he was interrupted.

‘Samuel.’ Came Issy’s voice as she jumped out from the office, attempting to balance three cans on top of each other. ‘You alright man?’

Sam smiled as she walked over, maybe from relief of not having to answer Dean’s question, but nevertheless looked excited to see her.

‘Yeah I’m good.’ He replied, pulling her into a hug.

Dean watched the two of them, Issy never needed looking after, but because she was younger, he always felt he was responsible for her. Now here she was having an adorable interaction with his younger brother. ‘I done good’ Dean thought to himself, smiling at their embrace. However, after a few moments the grin began to fade as he noticed the hug was lasting a little longer than usual. He starred at the two of them, Issy’s face was buried in Sam’s neck and he seemingly clung to her like a baby monkey. Maybe he just really missed her, Dean thought although he decided to make a point of it anyway, so coughed rather loudly as an interruption in the rather intimate moment.

Sam released Issy and she took a step back, smiling at him as she did so.

‘Good to see you man.’ She said.

‘You saw each him the day before yesterday!’ cried Dean as Issy wacked him over the head with a near-by motor magazine.

‘You too.’ Breathed Sam, smiling.  At the same moment Issy passed him one of the cans she was holding and proceeded to throw one at the back of Dean’s head, which gave him quite a shock.

‘What brings you here then?’ she questioned, jumping over the back of the couch and sitting cross-legged next to Dean.

Sam brought his hand up behind his head and brushed his hair with his palm before tackling the seal of the can he’d been given.

‘Oh ya know, ain’t see the place in a while. Thought I’d check it out.’ He replied, taking a sip.

Dean furrowed his eyebrows. Sam’s stories weren’t making much coherent sense, and that was evidently clear to Issy too as she simply nodded in response.

A silence arose soon after, usually when the three of them were in a room, there was never a quiet moment as any one of them was easily capable of prolonging any kind of conversation.

There was obviously something wrong.

Issy smiled for a second and quickly tilted her head towards Dean, who was already looking at her. She gave a sharp nod as he raised his eyebrows. It was clear that the issue lay with Sam.

‘So how was the gig?’ Sam asked suddenly, making the other two both snap back to attention. ‘Dean’s hardly mentioned it.’

Issy nodded slowly, trying to take the attention off of Dean.

‘Yeah, yeah it was okay. Like I said the other night, not exactly my cup of tea, but there was a bar…so it was all good.’

Dean silently laughed at the mention of the facilities, as an obvious reference to her rather ‘adventurous’ night with a certain bar maid.

‘Great.’ Murmured Sam, nodding at the mediocre response and taking another sip of his beer.

Issy looked at Dean, who seemed on the edge of spilling the news on Cas, before she spoke up to put a pause on his confusion.

‘Chinese?’

‘What?’ came the synchronized response of the Winchesters.

‘Let’s order a Chinese.’ Issy stated, standing up and tapping Dean’s leg as she did so.

‘Cool.’ He said, sighing with relief for the change in subject.

Again, Sam just nodded and gave a half-hearted smile, one that would stay plastered across his face throughout the entire evening.

 

‘Praise the lord for Friday nights!’ Said Issy, dragging out a rusty old key from her back pocket.

Sam stood in front of her, looking out into the street whilst she locked up.

 

Dean had left only around 10 minutes earlier, apparently he didn’t dare miss the weekly playing of all the ACDCs albums, plus bonus tracks that were being blasted on his favourite radio station.

‘I do own a radio…’ Issy had said, when he first mentioned his excuse.

‘I know, I just…I like to be on my own when I listen to this selection. Helps me…relax.’

Issy and Sam looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

‘Say no more.’ She added, sipping at her fifth bottle of beer and winking at him.

It took a moment for Dean to realise that she and Sammy thought that he meant he liked to wank to classic rock. He was ready to respond with some sort of sarcastic or disgusted remark until he considered the possibility and thought about it his entire way home.

 

‘So.’ Issy breathed, turning around to face Sam as she tucked her key chain back in the pocket.

Sam looked down at her, the height difference wasn’t as humorous as it was with other people, but Issy was still a sight smaller than him.

‘Sam, you’ve been weird all night.’ She said, cutting to the chase as they began to drift down the street. ‘What’s going on?’

Sam sighed, bowing his head a little, allowing his fringe to fall over his forehead in a way that made him seem five years old once more.

‘Tell me.’ Breathed Issy, reaching up and pulling it out of his eyes. As she did so, Sam caught her wrist and locked contact with her.

‘Issy…’ he began.

‘Winchester!’

Out of nowhere the sudden roaring of an evidently highly-intoxicated student arose.

Both Sam and Issy spun on their heels to see a figure stalking down the road behind them.

‘Oh fuck no…’ whispered Issy as she clocked onto who it was.

But it was too late.

Sam was already sprinting towards the man at full speed, ready and prepared for a clear collision.

Issy was all set to run after him, when she saw another person, perched onto the arm of the first. A tall, slender girl with perfect blonde hair. Just the sight of her made Issy’s blood boil.

It was at this point that Sam had already reached the place in which Brady was standing.

‘Buddy!’ Brady cried, raising his arms, therefore releasing the grasps of a rather raunchily dressed Jess.

‘Don’t you dare.’ Spat Sam, the anger building in his eyes.

‘What’s up bro? Why you look so down in the dumps?’

‘I am not your ‘bro’’. Reciprocated Sam. Issy was amazed at his composure, although she could see his fists were going white from the pressure at which they were clenched, she couldn’t quite believe that Sam hadn’t acted rather violently as of yet.

‘Oh yeah, that’s right! You’ve already got a bro! What’s his name again? Jean? Dean! Dean, that’s it! Oh I remember him, always was a useless shit wasn’t he Sam? Always looked at me funny, I have a right mind to think he actually liked me, ya know. Sick son of a bitch needs medical help if he thinks he can be a fag around me…’

But Brady didn’t get to finish his sentence. All that followed was a rather loud thump as the back of his head hit the sidewalk, which queued a rather high pitched wail from Jess who was stood two foot behind him.

‘What did you do!?’ She cried, bending down to cover the back of his head with her jacket, and check his pulse.

Sam starred back at her; his mind had gone blank those few seconds surrounding the incident.

‘I’m not…I’m not sure…’ he tried to say, rubbing his own head through confusion, although Jess clearly wasn’t listening.

‘What did you do, you mad bitch?’

It was at this point that Sam unfroze. He cocked his head to the side to see Issy standing next to him, deep-breathing. He looked down her body for a moment until his eyes scanned the faint smudges of blood around her knuckles from where her fist had made contact with the soft tissue of Brady’s nose. Sam blinked several times before she looked back up at him again.

They waited a moment to see what the immediate reaction would be, only until Issy’s slightly worried expression mutilated into a cocky little grin, with an evil glint in her eye.

‘Nobody disses my boys and gets away with it.’


	12. Chapter 12

** Chapter Twelve **

****

_You need coolin', baby, I'm not foolin',_  
I'm gonna send you back to schoolin',  
Way down inside honey, you need it

 **-Led Zeppelin** , _Whole Lotta Love_

‘Why are you such a dick?’

Dean was staring at himself in the floor length mirror in his room, currently sporting the same jeans as the previous night, again, ‘his best’ but this time hadn’t actually managed to put a shirt on yet. Behind him, the mirror. He could see the image of his closet placed next to his bed, with the contents of it thrown about the entire room.

To him, it seemed like he’d spent the entirety of that morning trying on outfits that really didn’t go together whatsoever. He found himself saying ‘What the fuck was I thinking?’ several times throughout the course of the session as he threw random clothes behind his head.

In an outburst of frustration Dean threw himself backwards onto his bed. Landing in a heap, he wriggled for a moment before pulling out a belt that he’d landed on and throwing it into the trash can with a groan.

At this point Dean hadn’t even had time to be nervous about the date. He’d been to in fused into dressing correctly that he hadn’t thought about the eventual occasion. Although it was at this moment exactly that the thought decided to pop into his head.

‘Oh shit!’ he cried, clasping a pillow from behind him and bringing it down to his face.

He knew where Madison Square was. It was the centre of town; he, his brother and Issy used to sit there on summer days, long forgotten, and wait for people to drop a couple of coins into the fountain so they could snatch it up when nobody was watching and run into the corner store to buy ice-cream. Dean sighed; it was a lot easier back then. As were most things.

Thinking about Sammy made him open his eyes once more, and cock his head to the left to stare at his bedroom door.

It was now 11:37am, he’d been up since 9am attempting to decipher his outfit, and had been, moaning, grumbling and swearing at himself on top volume throughout the entirety of, so it was very odd that Sam hadn’t come to tell him to ‘shut the fuck up’.

Dean considered going to find him, until he accidently kicked something that had fallen beside the bed. He looked down to see his guitar, its long slender neck and unbroken strings placed delicately on top of all his abandoned clothes ideas; which immediately brought him back to the case in hand: Cas.

 

Eventually after another hour passed, Dean had made a final decision. He’d kept the jeans, as he thought they looked casual enough to meet someone on the weekend, but well groomed enough to make it look like he’d at least thought about putting effort in. He was wearing a plain back t shirt on top, with an open green shirt over that. Once he starred in the mirror one last time, he nodded to himself, and then proceeded to laugh over how pathetic the situation was. He’d spent so long deciding what he was going to wear and ended up choosing his everyday clothes anyway. It wasn’t like him at all to worry, let along ponder what people thought he looked like.

Dean was one of those people who didn’t care. He didn’t judge people on their clothes because he knew it was a stupid thing to base your opinion. He used the example several times when talking to Issy

‘Like, to me, Sam dresses like a dick, but I know he isn’t a dick. So therefore people shouldn’t presume you are something? Right?’

Issy had laughed and just punched Dean’s shoulder and called him a _modern age philosopher_.

Taking a deep breath, Dean finally left his room. He decided he needed one cup of coffee before he left, just to chill out his nerves.

Padding towards the kitchen, Dean still didn’t cross paths with Sam, and he wondered where he was until he realised it was almost 1pm and he’d probably made an executive decision to go out for lunch as it wasn’t uncommon for the Winchesters to have nothing in their refrigerator.

Leaning against the countertop, Dean waited for the kettle to boil as he spooned in heavy heap of coffee.

‘This’ll keep me going.’ He muttered to himself.

Glancing upwards he saw the phone on the wall and considered phoning Issy, just for a kind couple of reassuring words, but he shook his head.

‘I can do this.’ He whispered to himself, scolding himself on the water as he poured it into his cup.

Dean didn’t mind being reliant on Issy, as she was the same with him. But there was never an any aspect of his life when she wasn’t present. Of course that wasn’t her fault, Dean contemplated, but he knew at some stage, as he aged, there’d be an event or situation where Issy was not concerned, which would mean that Dean would have to face it alone. So it was time to prepare for that eventuality, and the quicker he got used to it the better.

Though there was no guessing, that after this date, regardless of the outcome, Dean would be sprinting over to the salvage yard to fill his best friend in on every little detail. A pass time he knew she loved ever so much.

He finished his coffee rather quickly, burning his tongue slightly, but he was eager to leave the apartment and get out into the fresh air so he could clear his head. Dean wasn’t one for hanging around in the flat all day, the emptiness and evident trapped feelings made him claustrophobic and made it hard to stay inside alone for too long.

Quickly grabbing his wallet and his front door key, the elder Winchester scanned the corridor to see if there was anything else that he’d need in a case such as this. He ultimately decided there wasn’t and slammed the door shut behind him, as he hoped down the apartment steps briskly and jumped onto the sidewalk below.

 

After realising how early he’d arrived, Dean took an elongated stroll up and down the high street. Shoving his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket, he began to poke his head inside some of the independent shops. Regardless of how long he’d lived in Westmount, Dean never really liked to shop in the town. It wasn’t all too big and there were always people from school hanging about, either in the diners, or smoking on street corners in an attempt to look cool. Dean noticed how it never worked.

Just as he peered into the doorway of an old-comic book store, he came face to face with someone trying to leave.

‘Excuse me fella’ just trying to get past, oh, hey Dean!’

‘Ya alright Garth?’ he replied, rolling his eyes and taking a step back from the shop, hoping down after him Garth smiled.

‘I’m great thanks buddy, stocked up on all the recent issues of _Silver Curse_ , here have a look, and this month is all on werewolves. This is how you repel them, this is how you attract them, if ya want to, oh and this…’

Garth continued to pull out different pages of the magazine and thrust them under Dean’s nose, whilst the Winchester just stood there and tried not to take the paper and throw it in the gutter.

‘Ya should read it Dean, ya really should, anyhow, how ya getting on with that project on the molecular…’

But once again Dean wasn’t listening as out of the corner of his eye he’d spotted a figure standing next to the water fountain in the centre of Madison Square. Immediately he knew who it was, and felt his heart jump slightly. A sharp smile made its way across his face and he began to decide on what his opening line would be, until his thoughts were interrupted by the constant droning of the boy to the left of him.

‘I was thinking of doing mine on the atomic ability of…’

‘Yeah Garth, that actually sounds ace.’ Dean stated, looking at him.

Garth raised his eyebrows, no hint of sarcasm, just pure surprise.

‘Really?’ he breathed, leaning in.

Dean nodded in response.

‘Oh absolutely, but a project like that, well it’s mighty big.’

It was Garth’s turn to nod this time.

‘Oh boy it sure is.’

‘I think the sooner you get started on it, the better to be honest man, why don’t you run home and get a move on? No doubts you’ll get the best grade in the class.’ Dean advised, patting the other on the shoulder and cocking his head to one side just so he made sure he could still see Cas in his proliferol vision.

‘Great plan Dean, thanks buddy, and good luck with yours, I’m sure you’ll be good. Now I gotta run, get me started!’

With that, Garth was off, sprinting down the streets at top speed clinging to his plastic bag of comics.

Besides his annoying tendencies, Garth was sweet, Dean decided. Absolutely bat shit crazy, but sweet, but he brushed these feelings aside when he spun on his heels and began to steadily walk towards Cas. He was still a good 100 yards away, but Dean could feel the butterflies in his stomach already rising. He kept telling himself to calm down, to act natural, but he was too nervous to listen, regardless of this he began to pick up the pace on each step and made it to where Cas was standing within 10 seconds.

Dean had been worried that he wouldn’t even be able to greet Cas for the sheer extent of his nerves, but that had all melted away by the time Cas had turned around.

‘Hi.’ Breathed the Winchester, a beaming smile appearing.

‘Hello Dean.’ Replied Cas, doing the same.

For a moment there was the subconscious debate among the two, of what action should follow. Whether it be a hand-shake which Dean decided was too formal, or maybe a hug, which is something they’d never done before, come to think of it, or could it possibly be a kiss? Which _is_ something they’d done before, but Dean wasn’t too comfortable in repeating that gesture just yet, not in front of any entire city of people anyway.

There needn’t have been a fuss as Cas spoke almost instantly.

‘There’s a café round the corner. I’d say we could sit here for a while,’ he said, indicating the various benches placed around the square, ‘but there are so many kids about I don’t think we’d be able to hear ourselves think.’

Dean smiled and nodded in response to his proposal.

‘Great.’

Cas grinned back and led the way, walking down a winding grass covered path, out of Madison Square.

Crossing a few roads, the two boys looked out for each other, warning the other of any approaching traffic as finally Cas indicated towards a shop at the end of the lane.

‘There it is. It’s a music shop with like a little diner thing on the side. They do sheet music, so it’s obviously my favourite place, but they’re burgers are pretty good too.’

Dean smiled at Cas’ happiness. Upon setting foot inside the diner he looked even more eager as he turned to face Dean with raised eyebrows. Dean nodded.

‘Looks brilliant.’ He replied and Cas beamed again.

‘Cas!’ came a cry from behind the counter.

The two boys turned.

‘Hi Hannah.’ Said Cas, walking up towards the woman who had called out to them.

She had shoulder-length dark hair, a pointy nose, and had an apron strapped about her middle. She grinned as her friend walked up.

‘How’re you?’ she asked.

‘Good thank you.’ Replied Cas, shrugging a little, evidently aware that Dean was stood directly behind him. ‘Urm, Hannah this is Dean.’

Now it was Dean’s turn to look sheepish. He was never awkward when it came to meeting new people, but this time he was with Cas, it was a whole other environment.

‘Lovely to meet you.’ Replied Hannah, making Dean breathe a sigh of relief. ‘You boys sit yourselves down there in the booth in the window. You shan’t be disturbed.’

Cas nodded gratefully back at her, and led Dean towards the side of the diner, to a small table with two menus already laid down. They sat down opposite each other, and Dean shrugged off his jacket.

It occurred to him at that moment that neither of them had said very much, although it didn’t seem awkward or as if there wasn’t anything to talk about, because there was, it just seemed like they were both so content with the others presence that words weren’t exactly needed.

‘So,’ began Cas, taking a quick look down at the menu. Though it was clear he didn’t need to.

‘You come here a lot?’ asked Dean, genuinely enquiring but only realising after he’d said it that it sounded like the cheesiest chat up line of the 20th century. After Cas managed to stifle his laughter, he chuckled out a reply.

‘It’s easy to get to, not many people know about it, and the people are lovely.’ He flashed a smile back over at Hannah, who was pouring drinks from the soda machine, but turned around in time just to catch the compliment.

Dean smiled at her compassion towards the two. She brought over the drinks without even asking if they were necessary.

‘Cas has the same order every time Dean, so I’ll just wait for you to choose.’ She said, taking out a pen and notepad and resting on one hip.

‘No bother.’ Said Dean, smiling back at her and closing the menu up. ‘I’ll have what he’s having.’

Cas smirked at the response.

Now it sounded like a date.

Hannah nodded, with a grin and picked up the menus before sauntering back into the kitchen.

‘She’s a sweetheart.’ Commented Dean.

‘She’s lovely.’ Cas agreed. ‘A lot more understanding than some.’

The statement didn’t go by unnoticed, as Dean nodded. He hadn’t so much experienced resentment like Cas probably had, but he totally understood where he was coming from. The thought of he and Cas together in such a situation would have terrified his dad, but he wasn’t there. It was just Dean and Cas.

Their food arrived soon after and Cas began to tell Dean the history of the café and how a guy called Samuel Colt had opened it in the 1800s for cowboys in need of a rest and a pit stop and then when his sister started playing the banjo for entertainment he opened it up as a musical hit spot of the town, it only got renovated into a shop/café in the forties when soldiers from the war effort rocked up to town looking for somewhere to enjoy their leave.

‘You know so much.’ Mumbled Dean, in awe of Cas.

‘There is one thing I do need to clarify.’ Cas replied, looking down and leaning his arms on the table, coming in towards Dean. ‘Will this be happening again?’

Dean looked up, he watched Cas’ gaze, he wanted to show him how much this meant, so he took his index finger and raised Cas chin, bringing them face to face once more.

‘Oh most definitely.’


	13. Chapter 13

** Chapter Thirteen  **

_All day long I think of things but nothing seems to satisfy_  
Think I'll lose my mind if I don't find something to pacify  
Can you help me occupy my brain?  
Oh yeah

 **-Paranoid** , _Black Sabbath_

‘You tell him.’

‘No, you tell him.’

‘Aw come on man, it’s got nothing to do with me.’

‘Issy, it has everything to do with you!’

‘Yeah but, I mean, the people involved, well, I hardly know them!’

‘That doesn’t mean anything! You can tell him…’

‘No you tell him!’

‘Tell me what?’

Dean hadn’t really known what he was walking into, when he could hear Issy and Sam arguing, even from outside her apartment.

 

He’d finished his ‘date’ with Cas two hours previously and had decided, as it was such a bright afternoon, something he rarely noticed, to walk back to the garage instead of catching the town bus, although when he arrived he was rather confused as to why there was a notice stuck to the front door that read _‘Not in today. Back to business tomorrow. Sorry fuckers, love I’_.

Admittedly he had laughed at the way Issy addressed her customers but then spent a good five minutes pondering over her disappearance. Issy would never close the salvage yard, it was her home, even when she was ill, she’d still open up, and if needs be, take a nap in the backseat of one of the old Cortina’s. So the situation in itself was very very odd.

He could only think of three other possible relocations. Either she was at home, in her apartment, or shacked up in a pub somewhere or with that barmaid from the other night. All options Dean considered greatly, looking through the window he could see the collection of beer cans on the side table, still full, so it would seem the second option would seem a bit unlikely, and considering he had no possible way of determining if anything was happening with the barmaid, he decided to go with the former, and set off downtown to Issy’s flat.

 

‘Go on then. I’m waiting.’

Issy and Sam were stood in the small hallway of the apartment both with their arms in the air, and now starring at Dean.

‘What?’ said Sam quickly, raising his eyebrows.

‘You two. What do have to tell me?’ Dean asked, putting his hands in his jacket pockets and flicking eye contact between the two of them.

‘Who gave you a key?’ Issy blurted out, pointing at him. Dean recoiled, lifting his hands to his chest.

‘What are you on about?’ he replied, exasperated.

Issy shrugged, looked back at Sam and finally put down her arms.

‘I’ve had a key to this place since you moved in, you weirdo…’ Dean muttered finally pushing past them and walking through into the flat.

Sam and Issy watched him go and then turned to each other one final time before following him into the kitchen.

‘You two are being fucking dodgy tonight.’ Dean said, pulling a bottle out of the fridge and opening it with his keys.

Issy copied his action and threw another bottle at Sam.

‘Well…’ started Sam.

‘Oh yeah, Is, why is the garage closed?’ Dean interrupted, sipping his beer. Sam raised his eyebrows and chuckled under his breathe. Typical of Dean to not even appreciate when someone is trying to answer him.

‘Oh well, that’s kinda it, I wasn’t really around today Dean…’

‘Well I can see that, but where the hell were you?’ Dean laughed, smiling at her.

‘We were at the station.’ Sam shouted suddenly.

The room fell silent as Dean starred at his little brother.

‘What?’

‘Well technically we were at the hospital, and THEN the police station…’ Issy added looking at Sam, who nodded slowly at her.

‘And I repeat, only slightly louder, what?’ asked Dean.

Neither of the two spoke, it wasn’t like it was a big deal, not to them, but Dean could be so over-protective they never knew how he’d respond to this kind of information.

‘Wait, you’re okay though right?’ Dean added, lowering his tone to slightly more concerned.

‘Well…’ began Issy.

‘We’re fine.’ Said Sam, grabbing her arm.

‘I’m fine,’ Continued Issy, pulling away from the younger Winchester as Dean walked towards her.

‘Are you sure?’ he persisted, putting his bottle down and placing both his palms on her arms.

‘Of course I am you daft shit, it’s Sam that shed a bit.’

Dean’s head quickly cocked to the left to stare up at his younger brother.

‘What?’ he spat, moving quickly over to Sammy and holding his arms, like he’d done to Issy. ‘What the fuck happened?’

‘I’m alright Dean honest, it’s just a bruise.’ Sam replied, sighing and moving his hand off of Dean’s and bringing it up to his face to push his hair out of his eyes.

There, in the middle of his forehead, hidden by his fringe, was a small blue bump that had obviously been worked on quite well, although it still had a few blood stains and markings around the sides of it to indicate that at the time it would have been quite nasty to be on the receiving end.

‘Who?’ hissed Dean, his fingers circling the graze on Sam’s head.

‘Brady…’ replied Sam, sighing. He knew what was coming.

Dean looked back at him, clocking eye contact.

Dean took a few steps back, knocking his beer over on the counter top, but didn’t seem to notice. He looked down for a moment before picking up his jacket that he’d shrugged off just moments earlier and headed out between Issy and Sam, heading for the door.

‘Son of a bitch is going to pay.’ He muttered dragging his coat back on as he marched down the hall.

‘Where are you going Dean?’ Sam asked, following him out of the kitchen.

‘The bastard’s house.’ Replied Dean.

‘Well he won’t be there.’

Dean turned to face Sam once more.

‘What?’ he repeated.

‘He won’t be there.’ Sam said simply, shrugging.

‘Why?’ asked Dean, exasperated at Sam’s inability to expand on the information.

‘Well he’s in hospital. Issy put him there.’

Another silence arose.

Dean didn’t need to say another thing as Issy’s little head popped out from behind Sam, and he starred at her.

‘Huh?’

‘She punched him.’ Elaborated Sam, pulling her out from the door frame so she stood next to him. ‘Right in the face. He went down quicker than a bullet.’

He chuckled, smiling down at her, but she wasn’t looking. Her gaze was fixed on Dean as she awaited his initial reaction.

Dean looked back. He’d never seen Issy beat someone up before. He knew she could do it, but he’d never witnessed it, and now here he was being told she could of killed a bloke. He should have felt worried, concerned, even scared by her ability to be content with the entire ordeal, but he couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming sense of pride. Which he clearly chose to express by sporting a rather wide grin, which eventually put Issy at ease.

‘Right, explain this to me properly.’

 

After another half an hour, as Issy moved both Winchesters in the lounge to be a little more comfy, Dean was finally up to speed.

‘So? He was just talking shit?’ he asked, reaching for another can that Issy had just placed on the coffee table.

‘Pretty much.’ Muttered Sam, shrugging. ‘So Issy socked him, it was great.’

Dean beamed at his best friend, who was sat raising her eyebrows. She’d never been praised so much in her life.

‘What happened after?’ he enquired.

‘Well,’ continued Issy, swivelling her body so she was now lying on the couch, leaning on Sam’s arms. ‘Jess being a total dick, started screaming the fucking street down and I guess someone must have heard and called an ambulance cos it turned up pretty quick, didn’t even give us a chance to run.’

Issy scoffed, and Dean laughed at her actions. She’d make a brilliant serial killer, he thought.

‘But as we were waiting, I thought I’d attempt to be nice and see if he was, you know, breathing.’ Sam added, shrugging at his brother.

Typical Sam; always wanted to be the hero.

‘But when I walked over, I like knelt down next to him, and the shit punched me.’

Dean’s fists clenched, even the mention of his brother in pain made him angry.

‘It would’ve been nothing,’ muttered Sam. ‘If the bastard weren’t wearing his fucking purity ring.’

Dean raised his eyebrows as he spat beer everywhere.

‘Purity ring?!’ he scoffed.

Sam nodded, a smile appearing through curled lips.

‘I know man; imagine that, Jess left me for a guy who wears a purity ring!’

Dean tried to hold in the laughter, he really did, but there was something about the entire situation that made it so hilarious. Brady the six foot something, strapping football player, known womanizer wore a purity ring, who’d have guessed it?

Dean attempted to stifle the laughter once he saw Sam’s expression, but soon infected Issy with the hilarity and the both of them chuckled for a good 30 seconds before Sam eventually caved and saw the funny side.

It was quite a moment really. Sam had barely mentioned the whole Brady/Jess thing; he hadn’t even seen them properly since that night he and Issy found them together, now here he was sitting laughing about it.

Progress, Dean thought.

‘Long story short, after he hit me, Issy punched him _again_ , this time properly knocking him out, and soon enough the paramedics arrived and shipped him off to the ER, and we had to go too.’

‘Yeah, sat there for three bloody hours for no reason, I mean they cleared up Sam’s forehead a bit, but we were soon sent down the cop shop for the rest of the night.’ Issy added.

Turns out Issy was a particularly brilliant liar and Sam pretended that the blow Brady had given him had left him a little dizzy, so claimed he wasn’t in the right state of mind to give any more information. Issy just said that Brady had insinuated the whole thing and that he’d simply tripped on the sidewalk and banged his head.

‘I mean I admitted to the second punch, but cos he hit Sam first, it was classed as self-defence. Meaning I’m off scott-free.’ She smiled, winking at Dean.

He didn’t reply at first, but soon lifted himself off the floor and came round to the other Issy side of the couch, moving Issy’s legs and squishing himself down next to her.

‘Well I’m proud of you kid.’ He said, giving her a hug as Issy leant into his chest.

‘Why thank you.’ She replied, in a slightly sarcastic tone, but hey, that was just Issy.

 

‘Enough excitement for tonight.’ Said Sam, standing up to throw his can in the trash can. ‘What did you do today Dean?’

Dean froze for a moment, he hadn’t even thought about telling Sam about Cas.

He wanted to, he really wanted to, but he wasn’t 100% sure himself what their relationship was exactly. Let alone trying to explain the entire thing to his younger brother.

Issy was convinced Sam would understand, but he could always tell when she was unsure of something, as she’d tuck her hair behind her ear several times and play with her sleeves, and she’d done both those things the day before when she told Dean to reveal all.

For once in his life, Dean was hiding something from Sammy. He didn’t want to, because, well they were brothers, he owed it to Sam to be truthful, but after all the recent events, with Brady and Jess, and agreeing to go to college and Issy being a pretty much lone wolf when it came to anything, he wasn’t quite ready to add a whole other level to the mix.

‘Oh, I just ran into town. Got some supplies for my, urm, project.’ Said Dean, sipping his beer quickly, unlike Issy, Dean wasn’t a good liar.

‘What?’ it was Sam’s turn to be confused.

Issy turned to him with an exasperated expression. He hadn’t even needed to tell her about the date, she knew, but she was shocked to hear the appalling excuse he’d given for it.

‘In engineering. We have some big essay thing due near Christmas, thought I’d get an early start.’ He explained.

Sam raised his eyebrows, he was not convinced, anyone could see that.

‘Yeah I ran into a guy, Garth, in my class, we just…’ he wracked his brains for any kind of ‘student’ type event. ‘Swapped notes.’

Nobody spoke.

Dean could feel beads of sweat appear on his forehead, so attempted to subtly remove them with the back of his sleeve. Issy had her arm resting on his, and even through her body he could feel the tension as they both awaited Sam’s reply.

‘Well that’s good Dean, it’s nice to see you’re taking something seriously for once.’ Sam smiled.

Dean’s worried little face mutilated into a smile as both he and Issy breathed a sigh of relief.

‘I’ll just get a refill.’ Sam stated, walking through the swinging doors back out into the kitchen.

Issy quickly snapped her head to look at Dean.

‘You’re a right knob, you know that.’ She said, wide eyed.

‘Hey it worked didn’t it?’ replied Dean closing in on her.

She shoved him a bit before Dean settled back into a comfortable position.

‘So, how’d it go?’ Issy asked, a smirk appearing as she lay her head on Dean’s shoulder.

He sighed, just thinking about the day’s event made him happy.

‘Oh you know, nothing much.’ He joked.

Issy slapped his chest.

‘Don’t be a dick, just tell me.’ She laughed quietly, so Sam couldn’t hear them.

‘Well he brought me a burger.’

‘Ohh he knows you well baby.’

Dean laughed and smiled at the thought.

‘He really does.’ He whispered. ‘We talked for hours Is, I don’t even know what about, just…everything.’

Dean could feel Issy smiling on his shoulder as she traced a finger over the veins down his arm.

‘Well, as long as you’re happy babe.’ She said.

‘I am,’ Dean replied looking out of the window, a huge grin taped across his face. ‘I really am.’


	14. Chapter 14

** Chapter Fourteen **

_When it all was over_  
We had to find another place  
But Swiss time was running out  
It seemed that we would lose the race  
Smoke on the water, fire in the sky

 **-Deep Purple** , _Smoke On The Water_

 

To Dean it felt like mere hours had passed since he’d met Cas that one day in the music diner just off Madison Square, not weeks like it was in actuality.

That one day sparked a reality that Dean didn’t even know was possible, for over a month now Cas and Dean had hardly been apart. Although they never saw each other at school, for their timetables meant they never crossed paths, they’d been together almost every day after college. They usually met in the music room; Cas always had the key because his music tutor ‘owed him’ apparently.

‘I organise the sheet music for him on Wednesdays.’ He’d explained, blushing slightly as he pulled open the music department doors and ushered Dean inside.

Dean chuckled and teased him about his association with orchestra on a daily basis, but Cas never took offence, he found it rather funny too.

‘It does sound so dorky.’ He admitted, laughing when he pinned up a flyer on the music room notice board.

‘Oh I don’t know, orchestra, that could be hot.’ Dean smirked, putting his arm up against the wall to lean on it, standing tall over Cas for a moment.

‘Yeah?’ Cas replied, looking up at Dean’s grin. ‘How so?’

‘Those wind instruments…’ Dean replied, as Cas pulled a perplexed facial expression.

It didn’t sound too sexy.

‘There’s a lot of _blowing_ involved, is there not?’

Dean’s smirk turned into a full-blazed grin as Cas rolled his eyes, dropped the pile of flyers to the floor and pulled Dean in by the collar.

Make-out sessions had become a common occurrence for the two of them, though never in front of anyone.

They’d made a point of talking about that touchy subject within the first couple of weeks of their relationship.

‘People are dicks.’ Dean had snarled, sighing as he held Cas’ hand one night when they were alone in the college.

‘Yep, they are. But one day Dean, one day.’

Dean had smiled at Cas’ optimism, but knew deep down that they would never be completely happy, not while bigots roamed the earth.

 

Regardless of all this extra time he was spending with Cas, Dean still hadn’t told Sammy about his boyfriend. ‘Never got the chance’ was his favourite excuse, although he hadn’t in fact told Cas that Sam didn’t know yet, so he was always on edge on the day Cas ever had a politics class as he knew Sam would be studying alongside him, and should they ever talk, and god forbid mention Dean, then it was most likely the subject of their relationship would arise and Sam would certainly not be pleased.

Though it would seem that Sam moved spaces in the politics class, so he was sat on the front row in the corner far from Cas, for his grades that term hadn’t been the best and as he’d been ‘rather distracted’ according to his student report the following week. Sam had beaten himself up about it for ages and vowed to take his studies more seriously the next semester. Dean and Issy couldn’t understand how a single person could be more serious about their subjects.

 

Another normal Friday rolled around, it was now the middle of October and the wind had picked up even more than usual.

‘You warm enough?’ joked Dean as he leant against the music block door, watching his boyfriend approach.

Cas was dressed in his usual trench-coat and slacks, but you could hardly see his face for the several scarfs he had wrapped about his neck.

‘Better to suffocate than catch pneumonia.’ He stated as he whipped out the key from his pocket and began to unlock the door.

‘Is it?’ Dean said out loud, furrowing his eyebrows. Cas rolled his eyes at him, pulling the door to, before Dean leant down and kissed the tip of his nose, making Cas’ cheeks blush an even deeper shade of red than the cold had already turned them.

‘Ohhh.’ Dean moaned as he walked into the room, rubbing his hands together. ‘Who knew radiators were a man’s best friend.’

Cas chuckled as he unravelled his many layers of attire.

‘Need a hand?’ Dean asked seductively, skulking over to where Cas was stood.

Dean stood behind him and unwound the long scarf, kissing at Cas’ neck whenever his bare skin revealed itself.

‘Dean,’ Cas whispered, lolling his head back at Dean’s touch.

His boyfriend ignored him.

‘Dean…’ he repeated. He meant to say it more forcibly, but Dean’s stubble was scratching his neck, making him giggle through the threat.

‘We can’t…’ Cas finally said, pulling away, as Dean pulled a puppy dog face.

‘Aw, I was excited.’ He muttered, shrugging off his jacket.

‘I know.’ Cas said, indicating to Dean’s crotch. ‘I could feel it.’

Dean pulled a shocked expression.

‘How dare you.’ He said, the false-modesty in his voice making Cas laugh again. ‘Nothing of the sort happened.’

‘Aw, shame.’ Cas shrugged sarcastically, winking and turning away from him, but Dean wasn’t finished and turned him around to face him again.

‘Aw, but why?’ he moaned, stroking up and down Cas’ arm, in attempt to flip his mood.

‘Because Dean, I am not losing my virginity on a music room floor.’ Cas replied, straight up folding his arms, but still housing a smirk.

‘I wasn’t going to suggest that!’ Stated Dean, holding Cas at arm’s length, which made him raise his eyebrows.

‘Oh no?’ Cas questioned.

‘No.’ replied Dean. ‘I would have said on top of the piano would be much more comfortable.’

Cas shook his head and laughed heartily before pushing away from his boyfriend.

‘You’re an ass-butt.’ He whispered as Dean winked back at him.

‘Just doing my job.’

Cas smiled.

He’d only noticed how happy he was recently after he realised how badly his cheeks hurt every day. It was from laughing and smiling at anything Dean ever said. He made him feel excited and tense and emotional and passionate, and what’s more, he made him feel loved.

‘Come over here a second.’ Dean said, raising his hand to signal.

Cas dropped his bag by the window seat and dragged over a stool from under the piano.

Dean had propped himself up against a ledge and had picked up the guitar from a stand on the wall.

Cas watched him as he strummed a chord and turned the picks.

His strong hands playing with each one as he rotated the small piece of wood that controlled the sound of the instrument. Looking up from beneath his hair a few times, Dean caught Cas staring at him, and smiled to himself.

‘Right, sit down.’ He indicated to the stool that Cas had brought over and the other boy did as he was told.

Dean pulled himself to the ledge and got comfortable.

‘Right, well it’s not done, and it’s far from perfect, and some of the lyrics are a bit, ya know but…’

‘Dean.’ Cas interrupted.

Dean stopped babbling and looked up to see Cas’ smiling face; it was clear he needn’t say more.

He began to strum a few chords, changing slowly, emphasising how he hadn’t quite mastered the song yet. He took a sharp intake of breathe, and just before he started to sing a terrified feeling washed over him.

He was about to serenade a boy he’d only really just met. This was completely out of his comfort zone. Dean Winchester was a strong, brave man that never backed down to anybody, and he was sitting in the music room of Westmount College, embracing a guitar and nothing else, and it was now that he was most vulnerable. Dean considered all these things for a mere second, until he actually opened his mouth to sing, when suddenly all those feelings just faded into nothingness.

_‘You saved my life before we met_  
And I didn't even know it yet  
But we, we're traveling on the same path  
But at that point there was someone else  
On a mission from God, you pulled me from hell  
For that, I owe you so much.’

Only when he finished singing did Dean realise he actually had his eyes closed throughout his entire performance. He played the last chord, letting his hand fall loose on the guitar strings before looking back up to reach Cas’ gaze once more. The boy was sat there, a blank expression but with enough love and devotion filtering through his eyes to last anyone a life time.

‘I, urgh, I haven’t finished it…’ Mumbled Dean, resting the guitar on his knee and stroking the back of his head.

Cas nodded.

‘Yeah, I…’ he tried to speak, but had to stop himself.

He coughed a few times, sniffed, then smiled and continued. In all honestly he sounded rather choked up.

‘Well,’ he carried on, pushing himself up from the stool and facing away from Dean as he walked down the room. ‘What was the first chord?’

Dean watched Cas pulled the stool back over to its original position under the piano, as he lifted the lid and turned in preparation for the answer.

‘Urmm,’ Dean mumbled, trying to focus on the question in hand. ‘D major, I believe.’

Cas nodded and turned back to the piano to play what he was just told.

‘Followed by G.’ said Dean.

Cas nodded again, awaiting the next set of instructions.

‘Then C, then Eb.’

Cas continued the chord pattern until it sounded just as it had for Dean. Humming under his breath, Cas recalled what had just been played to him and began to improvise.

‘Just let me try something.’ He murmured.

Dean sat back against the ledge, and smiled in awe of the talent bestowed before him.

 

 _‘To stay so long was a real surprise_  
But I knew as soon as I saw your eyes  
I would not let you fall again  
We fight sometimes, and you call me names  
Things I don’t understand, I offer you games  
Please don’t twist my heart’

Dean watched on, stunned.

It amazed him how Cas managed to do these things. It had taken Dean hours to comply those chords with a meaningful set of lyrics; in fact he was sat in his room at home at 2am that morning practicing on his old guitar just to perfect it to show Cas.

‘Wow.’ Dean smiled as Cas turned around to face him with a questionable grin. ‘Although, when do we fight?’

Cas laughed and brought his hand to his head so he could rake through his mop of dark hair.

‘Well, last week.’ He said, winking back at Dean. ‘In the diner…’

Dean’s eyes widened, as he remembered just the situation.

‘Well, it’s just common fact, milkshakes are better than smoothies. That’s just human nature Cas!’

Cas recoiled with laughter, extending his arms into a pointing gesture.

‘Let’s not get into it again.’ He giggled as Dean broke his defence and smiled back.

‘We still need a chorus.’ He mentioned, shrugging and pulling a notebook out of his jacket pocket. It was just a jotter of random lines he’d pulled out of his head, something to give him inspiration. He could have given it to Cas to scan through and see if there was anything applicable, although he daren’t show him the attempted caricature Dean had drawn at the back when he was bored in AP Math one day.

‘How about we use stop time?’ Suggested Cas, fiddling with a couple of keys on the piano. ‘And change up the key a bit?’

Dean smiled at the suggestion.

‘Couldn’t have put it better myself.’

‘What about…’ Cas played two more chords, which Dean copied onto the guitar.

‘Oh, oh! Then move to A?’

‘Good call.’ Cas laughed, following Dean’s lead.

Once they’d noted down the pattern, Cas closed his eyes and began to mutter under his breath, although it was to some sort of melody. Dean sat back and did the same, until he came across a line he knew he liked and projected his voice more to make it more audible.

 

_’I’d drive all over the earth for you’_

Cas turned and smiled at the reference. They’d had long conversations about Dean’s obsessions with cars and how he’d like to road trip across Europe one day, so that meant rather a lot, to the boys at least.

Next it was Cas’ turn to sing.

 

_‘Blind-folded footsteps, without a clue’_

Both boys knew that they’d rushed into, whatever it was they were calling their relationship. Neither had been shy to admit they’re lack of experience but they’re depth of emotion for each other soon covered that up.

‘Ohh, how about…’ Dean began a cheeky glint in his eye.

 

_‘A trench-coat is big enough for two’_

Cas actually laughed at loud at that point. As the music stopped, he resumed his position, but couldn’t help grinning wildly. Dean consistently took the piss out of his jacket. It was a deep sandy coloured thing, and though it suited him, Dean admitted it; the thing was massive and needn’t have been.

‘One last line…’ mumbled Dean, racking his brains.

Cas suddenly turned back to the piano, as if he’d suddenly felt an entire brain wave spark his mind.

 

_‘Please Dean, come and save me’_

Dean stopped for a moment.

He dropped the guitar through his hands so he was only holding it by its neck. Cas hadn’t turned around yet, he’d finished playing, but it was evident that that final line had meant a whole lot more to him than it would to anyone else.

Dean recalled what Cas had told him in that very room all those weeks ago. All about his dad, and how controlling he was, and that it was hard to escape what he wanted. Dean hadn’t at that moment realised how serious it was. His dad had been a dick, but at least he was out of the picture now. Cas still had to deal with everything he hated, day in, day out.

Putting the guitar back in its holder, Dean, very silently, crept over to where Cas was sitting at the piano stool. He didn’t say anything, but as he approached he lifted his arms around Cas neck from behind and held onto him. He could hear his boyfriend breathing, very sudden sharp breaths that made it seem like he were choking up again.

Neither of them said a word, it was a common thing with them now. Words weren’t always necessary to convey feelings, and they certainly weren’t needed in this instance.

After a good minute or so, Cas turned around so Dean could hold him properly, in open arms Cas entwined himself into Dean’s body, as Dean rested on his shoulder, smoothing down his hair from behind.

‘Don’t worry Cas,’ he whispered into his ear, taking a breath. ‘I’m here. I’ll save you.’


	15. Chapter 15

** Chapter Fifteen **

****

_I'm worse at what I do best_  
And for this gift I feel blessed  
Our little group has always been  
And always will until the end

 **-Nirvana** , _Smells Like Teen Spirit_

 

Dean made sure he walked Cas all the way home, well are far as he was allowed to walk him, for Cas still lived with his family and they were the last people to be understanding of his relationship with Dean.

‘Are you alright?’ he whispered, clinging to Cas’ hand as they walked down the deserted high street. Cas turned to him and nodded slowly, letting a smile appear.

‘Yes Dean, I said, I’m fine.’

Dean smiled in reply and just patted the boy’s arm again. He hadn’t meant to keep asking, but Cas hadn’t said much since they finished in the music room an hour earlier, and he was worried about what he was thinking.

They carried on up the road until they came in view of the spooky little alleyway that apparently ran the entire way up to Cas’ family home. Dean had never set foot down there. However many times he’d attempted to drop Cas off at his front door, he’d never gotten past this point.

‘Please Dean.’ Cas would whisper, looking up at him with his puppy dog eyes, and of course Dean would give in.

He wasn’t all too keen to meet the family either, but he was only solely focused on Cas’ safety at this point, not the opinions of his old man who evidently knew nothing about his own son.

Cas looked at Dean when they reached the end of their journey, and Dean simply dropped his hand to his side, sighing.

‘Well,’ he said, shrugging.

Cas smiled at his reaction, Dean wasn’t the best with words anyone could see that, but Cas especially found it particularly funny.

‘Thank you for the song.’ He stated simply, looking down. He hadn’t actually mentioned it since Dean’s first attempt to serenade him.

‘Oh well, ya know, it’s not much…’ Dean tried to say.

‘No.’ said Cas, putting a finger to his lips. ‘I mean it Dean, thank you. Nobody has ever really done anything like that for me before.’

Dean smirked, he knew when Cas was trying to be emotional, and although he liked to suppress it, Dean had strong feelings too, just subtle ways of expressing them.

‘Well there could be more where that came from.’ He joked, winking at his boyfriend.

‘Oh I hope so.’ Laughed Cas as he took a few steps away and indicated with a nod that he was headed off.

Dean accepted the action but wasn’t going to leave without a fight. He took Cas’ forearm in his hand, and once the boy had turned to stare, Dean pulled him in. He pulled him in so close that their chests were touching and he could hear Cas breathing against him.

‘Dean, I…’ mumbled Cas, but Dean silenced him rather quickly.

Cas wasn’t resisting as such, but Dean could feel that he wasn’t entirely relaxed, so he snaked his arms around his hips and pulled him in as close as possible. Then Cas started to feel it. He pulled his hands up behind Dean’s back, entangling them in shirt in search of his short brown hair, something to play with whilst his tongue enjoyed the ride.

After a few moments, or what felt like a life-time, Cas pulled away.

‘I’ve really got to go.’ He said, sorting out his collar, as Dean groaned and leant against the wall.

‘Bye Dean.’ Cas smiled, winking as he gave him one last peck on the mouth before moving off down the alley.

Dean smiled, he was rather out of breath from the making out, which was always a great feeling.

‘Oh Cas!’ he cried, poking his head out to see if his boyfriend was still in ear shot.

‘Remember, tomorrow night, we’re helping Esme move in with Anna!’

Cas nodded in the distance.

‘I know Dean, got it all written down, see you tomorrow Winchester.’ The boy said before finally disappearing off into the fog ridden streets ahead.

Dean looked after him for as long as he could. It was at this point in the evening, every time, Dean considered following Cas. Just to make sure he’d get home alright, then he’d scuttle off. Didn’t mean to make a big scene or anything, but checking up on him. But he knew he couldn’t. Cas would go nuts if he were caught, and there was always the possibility of him not trusting him again, and Dean wasn’t willing to lose such a precious thing. Cas needed trustworthy people in his life, and Dean was honoured to be one of them.

The faint cries from outside his window the next morning weren’t the only thing to have woken him up. Someone was pelting stones at the panes, and they were making a rather loud crackling sound, Dean had woken up rather thinking he was involved in some sort of odd firework display.

Falling from his bed and dragging his body towards the side of the room, he pulled up the wooden window just as another rock flew at his face, luckily it missed and landed on the carpet in his room with a loud ‘thump’.

‘Oh shit, sorry Dean!’

‘It’s alright Poppy.’ He replied, wiping his eyes for they still weren’t exactly open and active.

‘Come on Winchester, we’ll be late if you don’t get your ass a ’moving.’

Stood next to Poppy on the sidewalk outside was Abaddon, she was leaning against the old oak tree and looked very impatient.

‘What time is it?’ Dean croaked, leaning against the window.

Poppy looked down at her watch, examining it closely.

‘About ten to 10.’ She said, returning her gaze to the elder Winchester.

They were supposed to be at Anna’s for half 10, getting ready to bring up all Esme’s bags and furniture that she so desperately needed five other people to help with.

‘Okay, okay, I’ll be down in a minute, unless you’d like me to join you, just in my underwear?’ Dean suggested, raising his eyebrows at Abaddon as Poppy just laughed.

‘Well, not much to see there then.’ She replied, folding her arms and smiling back at Dean.

With no comeback in mind Dean decided to retreat, although as he was closing the window back up he could still hear Poppy cackling at Abaddon’s comment, which did make him smile.

To his word he stuck, and he made it downstairs within moments dressed in old jeans and a random grey tee that he’d found flung on his door handle.

‘Finally.’ Abaddon breathed as Dean jumped down the steps onto the sidewalk.

He gave Poppy a quick squeeze, before the three of them set off down the street towards the edge of town.

They’d only been walking for a few minutes, at an unbelievably quick pace, Dean had noticed. When they heard a honking from behind them. Turning on his heels, Dean noticed Issy first, approaching them in a cherry red Cadillac, she again was bearing the most evil of grins.

‘Morning all.’ She said, pulling up and winding her window down.

‘Hiya Is.’ Poppy smiled through the window.

‘Where the hell did ya find this?’ Dean asked, brushing his hand along the bonnet and down the wheel arches.

‘Brilliant, ain’t she.’ Beamed Issy, leaning out further to watch Dean.

‘More like fucking gorgeous.’ He replied, his jaw dropping further.

‘Yep, my new baby.’ She said, winking back at him. ‘Now you losers better get in, or we’ll be even later than I usually am.’

Dean hopped over the bonnet with much caution as he knew Issy would literally kill him if he hurt her new ride. He pulled opened the passenger’s seat and slid in next to her. She was smiling, and it was evident she couldn’t stop.

‘I like the colour.’ He said, flicking the dice that she’d hung up next to the mirror.

‘Oh I know right. She’s my little piece of pie…’ Issy muttered, stroking the dashboard. Dean understood the affection they both shared for the cars, but it was clear from Abaddon’s facial expression that neither she nor her girlfriend knew what was happening.

Issy started up the engine again, and both she and Dean cooed at the perfect purring noise.

‘You patch her up?’ Dean questioned, noticing one tiny spot just beneath the window handle that had a tear in the fabric, clearly showing how it wasn’t ‘new’ new.

‘Oh yeah, some old boy traded her in. Said he didn’t want her anymore, cos she was useless and wouldn’t start. I’ve spent the last three weeks solid working on her, and now we’re in a very committed relationship.’ Issy replied, tapping the steering wheel.

Dean chuckled and flashed her a grin, she received it and quickly adjusted her mirror to check that they were out of ear shot from the two passengers in the back seats.

‘And don’t worry, we’ll pick up lover boy on the way.’

Dean nodded, not giving a full reaction to prevent attention grabbing. Although the two of them still whispered about Dean’s relationship with Cas, it was clear to everyone in the group what was happening. Cas had been out to meals with them, to a few more of Anna and Esme’s gigs, and even helped Poppy with her photography course over the previous month, although nobody had officially announced their relationship, it was evident the situation, and the best part was that nobody cared. Why should they?

 

‘Oh there he is!’ called Poppy from the backseat.

The car had just turned onto the high street of Upper Westmount, and there, stood outside an old bank was Cas. Dressed in light wash jeans and an old knitted sweater, Dean had to restrain himself from verbally reacting; he looked so god-darn cute.

Issy pulled up alongside the sidewalk, unrolling the window once more.

‘Y’aright babe?’ she asked, smiling at him as he bent down to speak to her.

‘Good thanks, new car?’ he questioned, taking her in. Trust Cas to take an interest in anything out of the ordinary.

‘Yes indeed, she’s my hot date for, well the foreseeable future really.’

Cas chuckled as Dean patted Issy on the back.

‘Well hop in then kiddo,’ she instructed, flicking her head to indicate the car door. ‘I’m afraid you have to sit next to the ginger lesbians. God help you.’

Poppy blushed as Abaddon just played with her hair, smiling sarcastically at Issy through the mirror. Just as he was told, Cas jumped into the car and adjusted his seatbelt. Dean turned a fraction, just so he could see him from the corner of his eye, although it wasn’t subtle enough for it to go by unnoticed as Cas looked at him briefly, throwing him a single wink before averting his gaze back outside again. Dean smiled to himself and nodded at Issy who took the initiative to drive onwards.

 

‘You made it!’ beamed Anna, pulling all five of the weary travellers in for a group hug.

‘Anna, my car, she’ll be alright there won’t she?’ asked Issy, looking genuinely concerned as she indicated to the Cadillac she’d left parked just outside the girls’ apartment.

Anna nodded and smiled at her.

‘Nobody drives around here anyways, it’ll be fine.’

Issy nodded as she followed the rest of the crowd inside the building.

‘Come one, come all.’ Laughed Anna, leading them all up a narrow stairwell.

Dean and Cas were squished next to each other as they tried to make it up one step at a time, anyone could sense the awkwardness, especially Issy who was stood behind them and started to laugh when Dean got flustered, so he kicked her with his heel, just missing her head, which made her laugh harder.

Anna’s apartment wasn’t massive, but it felt very homely, well the as homely as it could be for two punks. It was an open plan lounge with the kitchen attached and a bedroom and bathroom out the back.

‘So, what are we doing?’ Abaddon asked, taking off her jacket and placing it on the dinner table, which was already littered with boxes.

‘Well, Esme is just hacking the paint open,’ Anna replied, but just as she said this a loud cry came from within the bedroom area, making each one of the others take a sharp intake of breath.

‘Oh fucking bollocks!’ came the cry of Esme.

Nobody yet could see what had happened but it didn’t sound very nice.

‘Babe?’ asked Anna cautiously as she lingered by the doorframe.

No reply.

‘Es…’

Anna took the leap and walked through the little corridor and into the bedroom at the back where another loud cry was repeated.

This time the rest of them didn’t wait around for a reaction and soon sprinted after her.

The five of them poured into the bedroom, nearly tripping over the black paint can that was now laying on the news papered floor. Its lid removed.

Issy and Dean immediately began to laugh, stifling it only slightly when Abaddon gave them an evil glare to ‘shut up’. Even Cas tried to tell them off, but once he’d started, he couldn’t stop giggling.

Esme, when attempting to remove the paint lid with a screwdriver, had accidently flicked the entire pot of midnight black oil paint all over the front wall of the originally bright pink bedroom.

‘Oh gosh…’ mumbled Poppy, bringing a hand to her mouth.

Esme turned to face Anna.

‘Aw babe, I’m sorry, that stupid thing is so slippery and I don’t think trying to under-do it with a screwdriver really worked…’

‘No.’ interrupted Anna.

Esme looked at her confused, and tried to finish what she was saying.

‘No.’ she repeated, the rest of them looked around, confused.

‘What?’ asked Esme.

‘I like it.’

Esme’s jaw dropped.

‘What?’ she said again.

‘I like it. The dark pink, and then like splattered black spots everywhere, it looks so fucking cool. Well punk, well done babe!’ Anna cried, pulling Esme in by the waist and planting a kiss on her cheek.

Abaddon looked at Poppy, raising her eyebrows, it evidently wasn’t her cup of tea.

‘Well whatever floats your boat.’ She said, smiling back at Anna, who was obviously ecstatic over the new choice of paintwork.

‘Well, you can’t just leave it like this.’ Cas pointed out, twirling around to see the other bare walls. ‘Should probably make it even.’

Poppy nodded and picked up the paintbrush that was lying in a bowl of water.

‘Yeah, we could just flick the rest of it with these? Give it a kind of shabby look?’ she suggested, waving the brush around.

Anna grinned back manically.

‘Ugh, sounds brilliant, right, to work the lot of you, chop chop!’

She clapped her hands, and the rest of them started off.

 

An hour or so later, when Issy and Dean were in the middle of a rather intense ‘paint fight’ with Poppy laughing at them from behind, there was a knock at the door.

‘It’s open!’ Called Esme.

Footsteps echoed down the hallway approaching the bedroom, although Dean had his back to the door, so hardly noticed anything at all, until Issy’s gaze drifted from his and her paintbrush fell out of her hands and clattered to the floor.

Dean furrowed his eyebrows and turned around to face whoever it was behind him.

‘Sam! What are you doing here?’


	16. Chapter 16

** Chapter Sixteen **

****

_A little less conversation, a little more action please_  
All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me  
A little more bite and a little less bark  
A little less fight and a little more spark  
Close your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me  
Satisfy me baby

 **-Elvis Presley,** _A Little Less Conversation_

Dean heard Issy take a sharp intake of breath as he locked eye contact with his younger brother. Sam looked rather sheepish, his hands in the back pockets of his jeans, he had his big bomber jacket on as well that made his torso look even larger, although the awkward smile on his face showed he wasn’t exactly confident with where he was.

‘Well Anna mentioned they needed help moving stuff last week, so I figured this is where you’d be. Thought I’d give a hand.’ Said Sam smiling as he took a step towards Dean, patting him on the back.

Nobody in the room had spoken, as only Issy and Dean cared enough to acknowledge Sammy’s entrance, although after he almost tripped over the paint pot, Poppy piped up.

‘Hiya Sam.’ she smiled, waving from across the room as she and Abaddon hauled a wardrobe into the corner.

Sam retreated the grin and looked at Issy who was still staring at him open mouthed.

‘You alright?’ Sam asked, putting his arm around her.

Dean locked eye contact with her and shook his head as a signal.

Issy looked back up at the younger Winchester.

‘Yeah, of course, sorry, hi.’ She brushed off, pulling her arms around his neck to give him a hug.

Dean took the moment where Sam was distracted to do a quick scan of the room. Cas was in the bathroom next door fixing the mirror light or something. Thinking about it, Dean decided he had literally moments to decipher an excuse and get both he and his boyfriend out of there without Sam’s suspicions arising.

Anna walked in at that moment, pulling Esme behind her. They both were holding layers upon layers of curtain material under their arms, nearly tripping over it as they walked.

‘Oh hey Sam.’ Jeered Esme, giving him a hard smack on his back, a clear sign of her appreciation for his agreeing to help out.

Sam pulled away from Issy and gave a quick nod at the two of them. Issy starred back at Dean, a calm neutral pose, but she had panic in her eyes. She knew Dean hadn’t told Sam about Cas, but it was clear from everyone else’s understated reactions that they hadn’t quite reached that conclusion yet.

‘So,’ smiled Sam, brushing the hair out of his eyes. ‘What can I do?’

Dean was distracted for a moment, trying to construct a clear, easy plan, but it was failing miserably.

‘Oh,’ he eventually said, rubbing his head and proceeding to get black paint all in his hair line. ‘You could give Is a hand with the decorating, while I, urm, go and get something…’

Dean handed his brother the paintbrush, as he backed off out of the room.

Issy looked at him, wide eyed, as a simple question of _What the fuck are you going to do?_

Sam nodded one final time and got to work, copying Issy’s instructions of simply flicking paint at the fuchsia coloured walls.

Dean fled the room, swinging himself around the doorframe and practically landing on Cas in the bathroom.

‘Woah,’ breathed the other boy as he turned to face Dean. ‘What’s all the fuss about?’

Dean leant into Cas’ face, taking a quick look in the mirror to see if anyone was behind him.

‘Nothing, why?’ he asked, trying to look calm and collected.

‘I thought I heard voices, and someone just came in didn’t they?’

Cas looked back at his boyfriend, a confused expression slapped across his face. Dean raised his eyebrows, racking his brains for any kind of reply, truthful or not.

‘Oh. Yeah. I mean, someone did, but it’s just a friend, of, urm, Esme’s…look Cas, I think we should go.’ Dean said, putting his hand on Cas’ shoulder and leading him towards the door of the bathroom, although Cas stopped in his tracks before they could get anywhere.

‘What? Why Dean? We’ve barely done anything, and I’m far from done in here, I mean I’ve only looked at one fixture…’ explain Cas, pointing towards the light bracket that was sat just above Dean’s head, and currently looked rather wonky.

‘I know, but I think it’s better if…’ Dean continued, he clung to Cas’ sleeve and began to pull him out of the bathroom, reaching the doorframe and pulling himself through.

‘But Dean….’

‘Please Cas, come on.’

Dean had just about got Cas out of the bathroom and was now attempting to haul himself down the hallway as quickly as possible when he heard a voice from behind him calling.

‘Dean, I was wondering if there was anything….oh, hello?’

Dean spun on his heels quicker than he’d ever done before. There, stood behind Cas, whose attention had differed so he was now fixated on another, was Sam.

The colour from Dean’s face drained so quickly, he could practically feel it happening. Sam was furrowing his eyebrows at Cas, who just stood and looked back at Sam with an equally confused expression.

‘Hi Sam.’ Cas eventually said, standing up straight, pulling his hand away from Dean’s grasp.

‘Urm yeah, hello, Cas…’ reiterated Sam. Now he looked at Dean, the confused expression becoming stronger.

Dean flicked his gaze between Sam’s prying eyes and Cas’ blank face, it was evident Cas thought Sam knew about the two of them, and was expecting him to mention it at some point.

‘Sam.’ Blurted out Dean, in attempt to quicken the conversation. ‘What do you want?’

It sounded a little more angry that he’d intended, but internally he was fuming, mostly disappointed in himself for letting it escalate this far.

‘Urm, well, I was wondering if you needed anything else doing, cos I think Issy’s got that…’ Sam replied, looking back at Cas. ‘Sorry Cas, can I ask why are you…’

‘Well we’d better get started over here, come on Cas.’

Dean had reached back out for Cas’ hand but had only landed on the sleeve of his sweater, although he was so desperate to get out of there that he just yanked on it and pulled the other boy into the lounge and closed the door behind him.

Dean leant against the wood, hoping desperately that Sam wouldn’t try and follow them. He listened up against the door, hearing out for Sam’s footsteps whilst he held his breath, but much to his pleasure he heard the faint padding of his brother returning to his original position in the bedroom.

Letting out an over-emphasised sigh of relief, Dean closed his eyes.

When he opened them again he was greeted by Cas’ glare, one that was usually full of positivity and love, was this time screaming confusion and demand.

‘Dean, what’s going on, you said it was just a random guy, you never said it was Sam, what the…’

Although Cas didn’t finish his sentence, because it was clear a new brainwave had just washed over him, the way his eyes widened when he looked back Dean, made that evident.

‘Unless….’ He stammered, piecing it together. ‘He doesn’t know…’

‘Cas…’ murmured Dean, but he was silenced by the other boy’s hand gestures.

‘About us. He doesn’t know about us. Does he?’

Cas had never sounded so demanding, if it weren’t in this context Dean would probably have become slightly aroused, but there was nothing sexy about the current situation.

‘Look Cas, I tried, honestly I wanted to tell him but…’

‘But what Dean?’ insisted Cas, throwing his hands in the air. ‘I’m embarrassing? You’re ashamed of me?’

‘What? God no man, how could you even think that?’ Dean asked, walking over to him and trying to take his hands, but Cas was having none of it.

‘Why didn’t you tell him then?’ Asked Cas, at a slightly higher volume. Dean turned quickly to see if anyone heard and would enter in the middle of the full blown row.

‘Because, well I’m not sure Sam will get it…’ replied Dean, pulling his fingers through his hair.

‘But, you let me think….for all this time, I thought he knew. I smiled at him in my bloody politics classes, he must have thought I was crazy…’

Dean chuckled slightly, he knew he shouldn’t, but he could just imagine Cas’ little excited face and Sam not understanding the happy gesture at all.

‘This isn’t funny Dean!’ shouted Cas as he clocked the grin. That soon shut Dean up.

‘Cas, I promise I’m not ashamed, I just…’

Dean tried to finish, but once more was interrupted by an unwanted visitor.

‘Dean, bro, get going or something because…’ Issy whispered as she pulled the door open. ‘Sam wants to talk to you, says you’re acting weird.’

She kept her gaze on Dean, but was throwing glances behind her to see where Sam was, until she saw Cas stood in the corner, with an expression that was far from his usual chipper self.

‘You alright Cas?’ she asked, trying to keep things light.

Cas looked up at her, the anger still in his eyes, he wanted to scream, to ask why this was happening. He was certain Issy would be in on it, there was nothing Dean didn’t tell that girl. Although Cas stopped himself. Issy had been nothing but good to him over the past couple of months, and it wasn’t exactly her fault, so he turned his efforts back to his boyfriend, who was still stood on edge in the middle of the room.

‘So Dean, what are you going to do?’

‘I don’t know, I’m sorry, I’m sure we can talk about this, but not here, not…’

It was at that moment that the door Issy was so desperately trying to keep closed swung open, and a much taller figure walked in.

‘What’s going on?’ Sam demanded. He looked a lot more concerned than previously. He kept furrowing his eyebrows and directed his question straight to Dean without even a second glance at Cas, although that didn’t stop the other from replying.

‘Well, why don’t you let your brother explain that one Sam.’

Sam looked up at Cas, noting the angry expression on his face; moments later he looked at his older brother, who looked as pale as a ghost.

Issy was still stood in the doorway, clasping the handle of the door, her knuckles white from the pressure, although not directly involved she could feel Dean’s fear.

‘Sammy, I…’ Dean choked, looking between his brother and his boyfriend, Dean didn’t know where to start. He threw a glance at Issy who just reciprocated a worried expression, but with a slightly enforced nod, as if there were no other choice.

‘I…’

‘Wait.’ Called Sam, taking a step back and looking at Cas once more. ‘Are you two…’

Dean’s eyes widened, but then let his head fall. There was no way of hiding it now.

‘Yes.’ He whispered. What else could he have done? He couldn’t lie outright in front of Cas, because that wouldn’t be fair on anybody, but in allowing the truth to become clear, Dean’s greatest nightmares came true.

‘No.’ his brother muttered under his breath.

Dean looked up at Sam from under his hair, surely this wasn’t happening.

‘No. No way.’ Continued Sam, backing off and eventually bumping into the wall behind him.

‘I’m sorry I didn’t tell you Sammy, I didn’t know how, I wanted to…’

‘Cut the bull shit.’ Spat Sam, tearing his gaze from the floor so he could look Dean cold in the eye.

‘Sam,’ whispered Issy from behind him, but he held out his hand to silence her.

‘I can’t believe you Dean. I’m your fucking brother, does that mean nothing to you?’ Sam shouted, raising his eyebrows.

Dean’s expression deepened as he tried to take a step towards him.

‘Of course it does Sam, I just didn’t know how you’d react, and obviously this isn’t good…’ he said, gesturing to the entire situation.

‘Oh so now it’s my fault?’ Sam snapped, glaring at Dean.

‘No, of course not man, that’s not what I’m saying, it’s just…’

‘No, no, it doesn’t matter what I think, it doesn’t matter what I care, because who am I anyway Dean? Nobody, I’m absolutely fucking nobody, so what’s the point I don’t care anymore, have fun with your fucking boyfriend, brother.’

Sam had raised the volume on their argument so much that it was evident everyone in the entire apartment block was listening. Following his last remark Sam had stormed out, he stalked past Issy into the hallway and slammed the front door of the flat. Issy looked after him, then back at Dean, who was stood motionless in the middle of the room, not sure of where to look, when he caught Issy’s eye. She looked so confused and lost, it was obvious she wanted to console Dean; give him a hug and tell him everything would be alright, but she, like the elder Winchester had a duty to Sam and she couldn’t let him go alone. Dean understood everything and in one swift nod, accepted it. Issy smiled at him gratefully and mouthed the words ‘love you’ before disappearing off down the same hallway in pursuit of Sam.

Dean cocked his head to the left, Cas was looking at him, his previous anger had melted away and he could see that Cas was more understanding now.

Very slowly he made the first few steps towards Dean, who felt gelled to the floor by some powerful magnet.

‘Dean,’ began Cas, placing one hand on his shoulder.

‘I’m sorry.’ Whispered Dean, closing his eyes and clenching his fists and trying to make his words sound less like sobs.

‘No Dean,’ continued Cas, wrapping his arm around his neck.

‘I didn’t mean for him to...’ Breathed Dean.

‘I know, I know. Shhh, shhh Dean, everything will be alright. Look at me.’

Cas took his finger and lifted Dean’s chin, forcing him to look into Cas’ crystal blue eyes.

‘I promise you, everything will be alright, Issy’s with him now. She’ll deal with Sam, just let me…’

Dean choked back a cry.

‘Let me look after you.’

It was then that Dean could no longer keep up the tough guy charade. Wrapping his arms around Cas shoulder’s, Dean sobbed into the boy’s knitted sweater, weeping for his brother, terrified that he’d never even see him again.


	17. Chapter 17

** Chapter Seventeen  **

****

There is no pain you are receding  
A distant ship's smoke on the horizon  
You are only coming through in waves  
Your lips move but I can't hear what you're saying

 **-Pink Floyd** , _Comfortably Numb_

‘It’s okay Dean. Sam will come around.’ Soothed Poppy, reaching for his hand.

Dean gave her a half-hearted nod as he continued to hang his head.

‘Come on, get that down you.’ Instructed Esme, placing a mug of steaming hot liquid on the countertop in front of him.

‘Got anything stronger?’ he joked, turning the handle around.

The two girls let out a chuckle as Esme put her hand on the back of Poppy’s chair; they both sighed.

‘I don’t know what’s gotten into him.’ Queried Poppy.

‘He’s being a dick.’ Stated Esme, folding her arms.

‘Es…’ breathed Poppy, raising her eyebrows and indicating to Dean, who was none-the wiser.

‘No, I’m sorry Pops, but he is!’ she replied, exasperated.

‘I know, but…’Poppy began, but she stopped when she heard the front door to the apartment bang open.

‘They’re back.’ Said Esme, walking over to the door and pulling it forward.

Seconds later Abaddon wandered in, a look of anguish on her face, she headed straight to Poppy at the table, and sat down next to her, without even looking at Dean. Following her was Anna, who just looked upset and down in the dumps, which, unlike her ‘punk reputation’ was very odd for her. She sighed as she saw Dean, and shook her head before walking over to Esme, who pulled her by the waist into a hug.

Finally in stumbled Cas. He’d been reluctant to leave Dean when he was in such a state, but he thought maybe his presence would calm Sam down. Evidently that was unnecessary.

‘Couldn’t even find him.’ Admitted Cas, trawling his fingers along the counter as he approached Dean. ‘I’m sorry.’

Dean stood up, leaving his hot coffee on the table, before walking up to Cas. He held out his hands for Cas to take them and then leaned into his shoulder to whisper into his ear.

‘Thank you.’ He breathed, the stubble on his cheeks caressing the side of Cas’ face.

Cas nodded in response, he didn’t want to accept some huge romantic gesture in front of so many people, so just smiled back at Dean and silently slipped his hand into his before turning to the rest of the room.

‘What are we going to do then?’ asked Esme, hoisting herself up onto the counter-top whilst Anna rested her head in her lap.

Dean shook his head.

‘I’m not sure there is much we can do.’ He replied.

‘At least Issy is there…’ pointed out Poppy, in attempt to lighten the mood, she flashed a quick smile at Dean, who nodded in response.

‘Yes, Issy will sort it.’ He breathed, but even he was unsure if the words he was speaking would correlate with the truth.

Cas pulled out a chair from under the little table and pushed Dean by the shoulders so he could sit down, then proceeded to stand behind him.

Neither of them had said much since Dean’s little ‘episode’.

The girls had come in once they heard Issy’s car door slam from outside and watched her drive away. Poppy and Esme had taken Dean from Cas, once he’d calmed down and attempted to guide him through into the kitchen, whilst Anna and Abaddon contemplated going to look for Sam, to see if they could knock some sense into him, and once Cas decided to go, they set off, but they’d obviously come back without any luck.

There was silence in the kitchen for a moment, which was quite a nice contrast to all the shouting that had taken place just minutes before, until Abaddon cleared her throat.

‘What I don’t get is how could he not know?’ she asked, looking around.

Dean looked up.

‘Because I didn’t tell him.’

Abaddon rolled her eyes.

‘Yes, I get that Dean, but like, you didn’t tell any of us did you? Not in so many words, not in any words actually, we just pieced it together, and I mean, that didn’t bother us.’

Dean looked at her in the eyes, going over everything she’d just said, and she was right. Neither he nor Cas had out rightly told anyone of their relationship, well except Issy, but she didn’t really need to be told; she just knew, as did everyone else it would seem.

‘I guess Sammy’s just a bit less observant than the rest of you.’ Dean sniffed as he felt the warmth of Cas’ hand appear at shoulder.

Even though he was feeling lower than ever before, Dean still had a shimmer of warmth in the pit of his stomach an energy he knew was coming from Cas, and he was so happy to have that around.

 

‘Sam! Sam, wait up!’

Issy peered down the stairwell as she left the apartment, the door slamming behind her. Sam was already a couple of flights down, and she needed to catch up with him. Practically flinging herself down the steps, Issy ran after the younger Winchester who’d just made it to the lobby of the apartment building and was heading for the front door.

‘Sam!’

He pulled open the glass door and slammed it behind him, just at the moment Issy reached him.

‘Oh shit…’ came a cry.

Sam turned around to see Issy standing in the doorway, holding her arm up in an odd position as if she were admiring it. Looking closer Sam could see the droplets of blood pooling on the floor.

In two quick strides he retraced his steps and pulled open the door once more. Issy looked up as he moved her outside and grabbed her arm.

‘Sam,’ she repeated for what felt like the twentieth time.

‘You’re hurt.’ He stated, turning her around slowly so he could look at the cut.

‘No, I’m fine, just scraped the skin on the latch, nothing a big ol’ bandage and some whiskey won’t fix.’ She replied, pulling her arm away and rolling down the sleeves of her old black shirt. She pushed the hair out of her eyes to watch Sam accept the last comment and contemplate his next action.

‘Dude.’ She sighed, reaching up her arm and placing it on his shoulder. At this moment he looked down at her and she could see the tears in his eyes.

‘Let’s go for a drive.’ She indicated to the car that was sat alongside the road next to them. Sam simply nodded and accepted the invitation.

Patting him on the back once more, Issy flicked out the keys from her back pocket and approached the Cadillac, unlocking her and sliding into the driving seat.

Sam followed suit and walked around the car before opening up the passenger door and jumping in next to her.

Starting the ignition, Issy caught Sam’s eye as he looked around him.

‘She’s a beauty right?’ she grinned, winking at him.

Sam smiled back.

‘Certainly is.’

Pulling out of the road and onto a slightly busier street, neither Issy nor Sam said anything. They didn’t really know how to pick up the conversation. It was only when Issy heard a few stifled sniffs from the seat next to her did she look over.

‘So,’ she began, although was soon interrupted.

‘Oh shit you’re bleeding again.’ Explained Sam, touching her lower arm through her sleeve. Issy looked down to notice the patch on her forearm getting gradually more damp, but she just bat Sam away.

‘Eh it’ll be alright.’ She explained, although Sam wasn’t listening.

Leaning back in his seat he began to rub his eyes.

‘I can’t believe I did that to you.’ He whispered.

‘Why did you do it Sam?’ Issy asked, eyes still fixed on the road, although Sam’s point of focus changed so he was looking directly at her, trying to catch her attention.

‘I didn’t do it on purpose!’

‘No Sam, why did you do it…back there with Dean?’

Silence fell once more as Sam slowly regained his lounging position in the passenger seat. It stayed the same way for a few moments until he shrugged and sighed again.

‘I don’t know.’ He replied.

‘Oh come on Sam…’

‘No, honestly I don’t know. I mean, I didn’t understand, I still don’t understand…’ Sam furrowed his eyebrows. He wasn’t questioning Issy as such, but that didn’t stop her from replying.

‘What is there to understand Sam? I get that it’s a shock, but he feels awful.’ She said, taking her hand of the steering wheel and grabbing his knee. ‘It was just a bit rash.’

Sam pulled away slowly, looking out of the window. He didn’t know how to explain what he was feeling. He wanted to just shout and see if anyone could interrupted his thoughts that clearly weren’t making any sense to him.

‘Well anyway, I’ll drive you home and we can figure it out there.’

‘No.’ said Sam sternly, still looking out of the window.

‘What?’ asked Issy, keeping an eye on the road but searching for Sam’s gaze.

‘I can’t stay there Issy, not today, not for a while.’

Issy narrowed her eyebrows. She didn’t understand why Sam was being so difficult. It was a shock to the system yes, she understood that, but it wasn’t like it changed much. So Dean hadn’t been 100% clear with him, he hadn’t lied, he just…hadn’t explained.

‘What do you mean Sam?’ asked Issy, trying to stay patient but it was growing ever harder by the second.

‘Issy please, not with them, not tonight. I need time to think, and being around Dean, well I just can’t concentrate on anything at the moment.’

Issy looked at Sam, she was about to attempt to convince him otherwise; persuading him to just think about what he was saying and how he was making a mountain out of a mole hill, then he turned around.

The look in his eyes was so dark, not with anger, but with exhaustion and fear. He genuinely looked saddened by what had happened, defeated and not capable of arguing, although it may have seemed like a good thing, the inability to pick a fight, Sam seemed worn and when he was like this, it wasn’t good to put him in a confrontational position.

The puppy dog eyes sunk in at that moment and Issy, like she’d done for so many years before, couldn’t resist them, and caved.

‘Alright.’ She sighed, turning left at a green light. ‘You can stay with me.’

 

‘Thanks guys. I’m sorry about, well everything.’ Dean said, rubbing the back of his head with his hand as he stood on the doorstep to the apartment.

‘Dean, don’t.’ warned Anna, holding up her hand to stop him. ‘We understand hun, just, ya know, be safe, and keep in touch, let us know how he is.’

Dean nodded, unsure of what else to reply with, so began to wander down the stairwell, leaving Cas just a few metres behind.

‘Oi you,’ called Esme, making Cas turn to face her one last time. ‘Look after him.’

Cas smiled at her and shrugged on his coat as he shuffled away.

‘Of course.’

Dean had already reached the bottom of the stairs and was standing stock still just before the door handle, when Cas reached him. Leaning in to take his hand from behind, Cas whispered in his ear.

‘Get a move on then.’ He joked, stroking his fingers.

‘Look.’ Instructed Dean, pointing in front of him. ‘Blood.’

Sure enough as Cas followed Dean’s gaze, there, at the end of the hallway before the exit was a tiny pool of blood, sitting just before the glass door, it seemed to captivate Dean completely.

Cas shook his hand.

‘Come on Dean, ignore it. It’ll be nothing.’

Dean tried to convince himself that that was just what it was. Nothing. It didn’t have anything to do with Sammy. Sammy was safe. He was with Issy; he was safe. Though how long would he be safe for? How long would Issy be able to look after him? She’d been practically brought up doing it yes, but Dean was his brother. There wasn’t a day that went by when Dean didn’t feel entirely responsible for that boy and now there was coming a time when maybe, just maybe, he’d never want to have anything to do with him again. What would Dean do? If Sammy left him, there’d be nobody for him to look after. He wouldn’t have a purpose.

Just that last thought left Dean feeling cold inside as he staggered down the sidewalk behind Cas.

They eventually reached the alley that lead to Cas’ house, but as Dean looked up to say a, not so hearty, farewell, Cas shook his head.

‘Not this time. I’m taking you home, you heard what I said to Esme. I’m here for you.’

So maybe it wasn’t just Sammy that needed looking after?

 

Walking up the spiral steps outside the apartment, Dean fingered his keys in his pockets before taking them out and sliding them into the lock.

He hadn’t said much on the way home, but felt a lot happier knowing he wouldn’t have to face the evening with Sam alone.

Just before he opened the door, Dean turned to face Cas directly behind him.

‘Thank you.’ He said, flicking hair out of his eyes. ‘For today, I know I was a dick but…’

‘Yeah you were.’ Replied Cas, Dean hung his head once more. ‘But we’re over that.’

Smiling once more Dean looked up, and found Cas’ hand. He entwined their fingers and then with his spare hand, pulled Cas in by the waist. Their lips crashed together and Dean leant backwards on the door to house full support for the weight of the two slumped bodies.

It felt good to touch someone again, even better the fact that it were Cas. All day he’d felt so isolated, as if he wanted to shut off everyone in the world, but there, in that moment he felt complete again. And it was almost perfect. Until the door opened.

Almost tripping over backwards, Dean’s arms were still wrapped around Cas’ neck as he stepped back into the apartment. He didn’t know how he’d done it, maybe he’d leant on the key and it flipped itself, but as soon as he looked up, it all became clear.

‘Sam?’ he breathed, catching his little brother’s eye.

Cas looked up too, quickly unwrapping himself from Dean’s grasp and taking a step away.

‘Really Dean?’ whispered Sam, narrowing his eyebrows and withdrawing his stare.

Dean tried to speak but nothing came out, he didn’t know what else he’d say, until he caught sight of the travel bag in Sam’s hand.

‘What are you doing Sammy?’ he enquired, taking a deep breath.

‘I can’t stay here Dean.’

The elder Winchester felt like his heart had stopped.

‘What?’ he said, though his voice was so hoarse it was barely audible.

‘I can’t stay, not now.’ Sam repeated, snatching up his jacket from the stand in the corner of the hall.

‘But Sammy…’ protested Dean, trying to get his words out.

‘I’m sorry.’ Blurted Sam, pulling away and heading for the door. He sighed before actually making his departure.

‘I’m staying with Issy.’ He explained, Dean nodded, although Sam wasn’t looking at him, there was no way he’d verbally accept it. ‘And I am…sorry.’

With that Sam was gone, pushing past Cas, he ran down the wire stairs and out onto the sidewalk, from where he was standing Dean could still see the red tartan pattern of his shirt, until he turned the corner at the end of the road and disappeared.


	18. Chapter 18

** Chapter Eighteen  **

****

_It was the third of September_  
That day I'll always remember, yes I will  
'Cause that was the day that my daddy died  
I never got a chance to see him  
Never heard nothing but bad things about him  
Mama, I'm depending on you, tell me the truth

**-The Temptations** _¸ Papa Was a Rolling Stone_

It had been a week since Sam left. Dean had neither spoken nor seen him since. The only time he ever heard about him was from Issy, and he’d hardly seen her either. Usually Dean would spend every day at the garage, or in a bar, or in his flat with Issy, but the last seven days it would seem that they just weren’t happening. It wasn’t a sign for loss of friendship; Dean knew that, he understood that she was completely on his side, but it was just that Sam literally had nobody else to turn to, so by order of default, she had to be there with him. Because Dean already had someone. He had Cas.

Cas had stayed with Dean since the night Sam walked out. They’d try to act as normal as possible, bringing their college-work home, ordering pizza, watching TV together, but there was still the underlining theme of dubious authenticity. They were forever on edge, whether it be the situation with Sam and his potential return to the flat, or Cas’ family.

He’d told his dad and brothers that he on a weeklong field trip with his class, visiting the White House in Washington for research on his politics project. Apparently his dad had been overjoyed; it proved that Cas was ‘taking this career seriously’. Little did he know for the entire seven days he’d disappeared, Cas had been huddled on the sofa with a well built, 6ft1, brunette boy who had an addiction to classic rock.

Regardless of their complex situation, they’d found a way to be happy, although Dean would never get Sam off his mind.

On October 24th, exactly one week since they’d be busted, there was a knock at the door.

Dean looked at the clock on the lounge wall.

‘Who the hell…’ he breathed, removing his arm that was tucked neatly around Cas waist, before padding slowly through the apartment to the door of his flat.

Opening it and peering outside, he locked eye contact with someone.

Cas propped himself up on the sofa as he heard a squeal from down the corridor.

‘What’s up?’ he asked, perplexed.

‘It’s Issy!’ Dean called, the excitement evidently there.

Cas pulled himself off the couch, and leant against the doorframe to the living room as Issy was dragged down the hallway by Dean.

‘Hey Issy.’ Smiled Cas, wrapping his arms around her.

‘Hiya Cas, buddy.’ She replied, reaching up.

Dean grinned at the scene. Two months ago, such a sight would have been impossible to visualize for he’d never known of Cas’ existence, but now it was perfect; everyone he loved was around him. Well, all but one.

‘How’s Sam?’ Dean asked, leading Issy over to the sofa as he threw himself in a nearby armchair.

She sighed before looking back up at him.

‘I don’t know Dean. Honestly, I’ve tried to get him to talk about it, believe me, I try every night, but he doesn’t budge, just says that he doesn’t want to discuss it. Then we move onto another subject and it’s like nothing ever happened; he’s fine again. Dude, I don’t get it, he wants to spend all his time in the flat with me, I’ve told him that I’ve got work, and he’s got college, but he begs me Dean, and you’ve seen his puppy dog eyes, how can I resist them?’

Dean nodded slowly as Cas perched next to him on the arm of the chair. The boy placed his palm on the small of Dean’s back and began to rub it slowly.

‘Guessing that’s why you’ve not been at the yard…’ mentioned Dean, dropping his gaze.

Issy sighed.

‘Yeah, I’m so sorry man, and he hasn’t even been to school for the past week.’

Dean nodded slowly.

‘Yeah, I thought I’d see him around, but I haven’t…’

‘He’s kept me cooped up with him for days, I don’t mind, it’s Sammy, but ya know? ’ Issy said, before looking down. ‘And, urmm, I, ugh, I miss you.’

Dean retrieved his gaze, starring at Issy’s forehead, willing her to look up and see his evil grin. Eventually she did, then snorted and looked away again.

‘Oh, miss me do you?’ Dean asked, rising from the chair, making Cas move back. ‘Miss me?’

Issy shuffled her feet before locking eye contact again.

‘Oh ya know not that much…’

‘Oh, but that sounded like a, I don’t know, some sort of emotional display of affection…’ said Dean, Cas laughed as Dean tuned into the sarcasm.

‘You’re such a dick.’ Shouted Issy, jumping on the sofa and beating Dean over the head with the red cushion that she was leaning on. Moments later, both of them were on the carpet as Dean had swooped in and pulled her legs from under her and they’d both fallen flat on their faces.

Cas jumped over the chair and ran to their feet.

‘Are you okay?’ he asked, slightly concerned for it had made a great ‘thud’ sound when they hit the floor, but the two of them couldn’t reply; they were too busy laughing.

‘I’ll get some drinks.’

Cas shook his head but flashed a cheeky grin at the two of them before walking through the swinging doors and into the kitchen.

The giggling carried on a for a few moments, but soon simmered down as they each caught their breath back. Issy was still laying on her back, looking at the ceiling when Dean turned to her, leaning on his elbow.

‘I miss you too, ya know.’ He said.

‘I know.’ Replied Issy, not looking away, but smiling to show she’d acknowledged it. Dean grinned at her before turning back to stare at the same spot on the ceiling fan.

He sighed as he brought his hands up behind his head.

‘I miss Sammy too.’ He whispered, trying not to make it a big deal.

‘I know.’ Repeated Issy in a hoarse voice, she was obviously finding the situation hard as well.

‘It’ll pass Dean.’ She said, coughing to suppress her real emotions. ‘I know it will.’

Dean just nodded. He wanted to discuss it, of course he did, and usually Issy was open to anything he said, but he could just sense how hard this was for her. Being separated from Dean for a few days was bad enough, let alone getting an earful from each brother from on either side of the spectrum, so he decided to leave it.

‘How’re you anyway?’ he asked, changing the subject, yet still neither of them had moved.

Issy sighed.

‘Alright, pulling through. I mean, like I say, I haven’t been out of the flat much, but…’

‘Much?’ Dean repeated, a slow grin appearing.

‘What do you mean?’ replied Issy, turning on her side to poke him in the ribs.

He darted away to try and avoid the sharp prod.

‘You said you haven’t been out ‘much’ and you haven’t been here, and garage has been shut up all week. So what have you been doing?’

Dean looked at Issy now, studying her face. She was tired, that was evident, but there was a brightness in her eyes, similar to that day after the concert. She looked a little paler than usual, but that would just be the obvious lack of sunlight in the Minnesotan Autumn.

Issy stared back at him. She tried not to break, but there was no use hiding anything from Dean, unlike the brothers, it seemed, she always needed to express what was happening in her private life, probably because her private life involved at least one of the Winchesters somehow, well, _usually_ it did.

‘Ugh fine.’ She said, propping herself up on one arm. Dean grinned and pulled a cushion down from the couch to make himself comfortable.

‘I’ve just, ya know, been hanging out with…’

‘The barmaid.’ Dean interrupted. Issy looked at him, the brightness in his eyes shone as she blushed a little.

‘Well yeah.’ She finished, itching her nose and Dean pushed her shoulder.

‘And…’ he encouraged just as Cas sauntered back into the room balancing a can on top of another two.

‘What’s happening?’ he asked, placing them down on the coffee table.

‘Issy’s shacking up with some chick.’ Dean replied.

‘Ooo tell all.’ Said Cas, sitting next to Dean on the floor.

The two boys starred at Issy, eager to hear the rest.

‘There isn’t _that_ much to tell guys…’ she insisted, but they just shushed her.

‘Get on with it.’ Said Dean.

Issy rolled her eyes and reached for the beer can on the table, she flicked it open in seconds and took a long draft before sighing and continuing with the tale.

‘We’ve just been hanging out a lot for one, you know, in the bar after closing hours. I did have to sneak out the other night, Sam didn’t want me to leave for some reason. Boy’s getting needy. But I went and yeah we have…a lot of fun.’

Issy winked at Cas who was grinning wildly.

‘Is she hot?’ he asked, leaning forward.

Issy laughed and looked back, nodding.

‘Very.’

‘That’s my girl.’ Said Dean, pulling her into a hug as she tried to squirm away.

‘So this hottie got a name?’ Cas asked, opening his own and taking a sip.

‘Ruby.’ Issy said, just the mention of her name made a small smile appear on her face, something Cas looked straight past, but she knew Dean had spotted it.

‘Well kiddo, I’d love to meet her.’ Said Dean, raising his eyebrows.

Cas rolled his eyes, laughing as he leant back against Dean’s leg and swung his arm around his waist.

‘Maybe you can.’ Mumbled Issy, taking another quick sip before continuing. ‘You remember Ash?’

Cas looked confused as Dean furrowed his eyebrows, attempting to jog his own memory. Suddenly he kicked out his arm, almost knocking Cas over.

‘Yes! The mullet guy! Always seemed either drunk or high.’

Issy nodded, raising her can.

‘That’s the one.’ She said, ‘He’s having a Halloween party next week, apparently the whole town’s invited. You boys wanna go?’

Cas looked at Dean, but his chipper mood from just moments ago had vanished and an anxious cloud had begun to rain on him.

‘I don’t know Is…’ he said slowly, taking a final sip of his beer and putting it back on the table. ‘With everything that’s happened…’

‘Aw come on Dean.’ Persisted Issy, getting to her knees and grabbing his arms. ‘I’ll be there, Ruby will be there, and hey, maybe I’ll even convince Sammy to come, you guys could be back to normal by the end of the night!’

Dean attempted a half smile, although his thoughts were still clouded with worry, until he looked down at Cas’ smiling face.

‘It would be fun…’ he mumbled, placing his arm on Dean’s.

Dean looked down at where it’d landed, feeling the warmth glowing on his skin. He grinned to himself and looked back at Issy.

‘Let’s do it then.’


	19. Chapter 19

** Chapter Nineteen **

 

 _Well, I ain't evil, I'm just good lookin'  
Start a little fire, and baby start cookin'  
I'm a hungry man_  
**-Alice Cooper** _, Feed my Frankenstein_

Dean hadn’t intended to dress up at all, it was mainly Cas’ doing.

‘You can’t go to a Halloween party as yourself!’ he’d said. ‘Regardless of how ugly you are.’

Dean looked up from the armchair he was sitting in, raising an eyebrow.

‘Excuse me.’ He replied, as Cas set back a chuckle. ‘That’s not what you were saying last night.’

Dean winked as his boyfriend blushed a shade of fuchsia.

‘What I’m saying,’ continued Cas. ‘Is that you have to dress up Dean, come on it’ll be fun!’

Dean had rolled his eyes, not really taking any notice of him, yet here he was, the 31st of October, standing in front of his floor-length mirror dressed in black jeans, a grey t shirt that he’d scribbled a few question marks on, using an old marker pen and his big heavy boots. He admired his reflection as he let out a wolf-whistle.

‘I look great…’ he whispered. When it came to his appearance, Dean wasn’t one for modesty.

He was alone in the flat, as Cas had had to return home to his father to make his ‘field trip’ story believable, although they’d decided to meet at the park at eight so they could find the party together, but even though there was nobody around; Dean still spoke aloud to himself.

‘Now the finishing touches…’

It was 7:13pm, and he had to leave in the next 15 minutes to meet Cas on time, but that didn’t stop him taking time and care when using the face paints he had from third grade.

They’d been Sam’s initially; he’d won them at the county fair once, though he’d just thrown them aside and ignored them, which is when Issy and Dean swooped in. They’d spent an entire afternoon dressing up as dragons and knights, or something to that affect, and saving the castle, the backyard of the salvage yard, from their frightful enemies. It hadn’t been the neatest handiwork, not when he was 10 years old, Issy had just sported a face full of green goo, but it was something they accepted, and they worked with it.

Dean sniggered to himself as he recalled the event; he’d take a little more precision this time.

10 minutes later and his face was done. Half of it painted black, and half of it painted white, he hadn’t wanted to go full out on the makeup, but really got into it after a while, eventually picking up an old eyeliner that Issy had left on the dresser ‘just in case’. He didn’t really know how it would work, so after starring at the pencil for a good minute, he fished out one of his old magazines that had an article on David Bowie. After skipping the text, which he’d read several times over the years, he scanned the pictures, raising the pencil to his eye.

‘Careful Winchester.’ He muttered to himself, trying to calm his shaking hand.

Carefully avoiding smudging his face paint, Dean pulled down the skin under his eyeball and tapped his waterline with the coal coloured contraption. He just managed to stop himself before he almost poked his eye out, and carefully let the colour sweep across his eye line.

Moments later and he was done.

Taking a step towards the mirror, Dean admired his handiwork.

‘Shit,’ he said, turning his cheeks to get a better view. ‘I’m good.’

He put down the makeup; just throwing it at the bag he found the face paint in, before turning around to his bed. Crouching down, he dragged out a basket that lay underneath and lifted the lid. Pulling out a black velvet top hat, Dean grinned to himself, this he was really proud of.

He’d seen it in a thrift store window two days before and couldn’t resist buying it; he wanted to show Cas that he was doing it properly.

It hadn’t been too expensive, so he’d bought it, and actually secretly admired it’s silky texture, it wasn’t exactly a staple piece for any outfit, but it suited him down to a t.

Placing it on his head, and angling it slightly, so it tipped forward, Dean raised his hands off, letting it stand alone, before smiling like maniac, which suited the character.

‘Perfect.’ He whispered starring at himself in the mirror.

Dean stalked around the flat for a few minutes, recovering all the items he thought he’d need throughout the night, which ended up simply being his keychain and a six pack of beer he found lying in the fridge.

Dragging on his leather jacket, which sort of ruined the ensemble, but hey it was cold, Dean left the apartment with seconds to spare, although it didn’t take too long to find the way to the fair green where he was meeting Cas, who was already there.

Dean couldn’t see him too well, for the only light shining on him was the dimmer of the street lamp above his head, although as he got closer he could pick out the elements of his outfit.

Cas was wearing similar jeans to Dean, dark stone wash that turned up at the cuffs, on top, however, was a very different story. He was sporting a dark dinner jacket that fitted him at the waist perfectly. Under that was just a plain white shirt, with the collar done up quite high due to the vintage looking broach that was attached. Cas, it seemed, had painted his face too, although not as severely as Dean had done. Cas just looked a heck of a lot paler, and he’d given himself a few flecks of ‘blood’ just below his lip that brought the entire outfit together. Looking up, Cas spotted Dean and smiled to reveal a row of fangs. Dean threw back his head in laughter.

‘Looking good.’ He greeted, sauntering up onto the sidewalk, and sliding his hand around Cas’ waist. He intended to pull him into a kiss, but Cas stopped the advances.

‘Uh uh.’ He said, wagging his finger in Dean’s face. ‘Not with these teeth in, I can hardly talk, let along make out with you.’

Dean lolled his head on Cas’ shoulder, making him laugh as he groaned through frustration.

‘Fine.’ Said Dean reluctantly.

Even though he was only playing with him, Cas took Dean’s free hand in his and winked.

‘Know where we’re going?’ he asked, taking in the surroundings.

Dean looked around too, the park looked so spooky at night, and on Halloween there was an air of mystery to it that Dean simply loved.

‘Ugh yeah, it’s just around the block I think, Ash wasn’t always clear on where he lived.’ Dean replied pointing to his left. ‘He was probably high…’

Cas snickered and jumped off the sidewalk, pulling Dean along with him. Dean swung the case of beer in his other hand, making his body move forward at a more dramatic pace.

The two of them sauntered around the corner, noting the loud music that could be heard from miles around as they edged ever closer to the party house.

Suddenly Dean felt a little tug on the back of his sleeve, dropping Cas’ hand and turning around, he noticed the small child that was stood on the sidewalk behind him.

‘I like your costume mister.’ The kid said, looking up at him and smiling.

Dean glanced at Cas who was grinning uncontrollably.

‘Thanks.’ Replied Dean, swinging the spare hand around his boyfriend’s waist. ‘I like yours too.’

The kid was dressed head to toe in grey with black boots and a bat face mask. On his chest was stuck an, obviously homemade, version of the Batman logo. In his hand he clutched a small plastic pumpkin that held a boat load of candy.

‘Been trick’o’treating?’ asked Cas.

The kid nodded, showing the gap in his teeth.

‘Ya huh, got a load to eat.’

Dean laughed and placed his hand on the kid’s shoulder.

‘You keep it all to yourself kid, eat it in one night if you have to.’ Dean advised. Cas laughed, it was obvious Dean had done that as a child, but there wasn’t really anyone around to care if it was unhealthy.

The boy nodded enthusiastically as Dean replaced his hand into Cas’ grasp, just as the kid was going to ask another question a voice came from the other side of the street.

‘Ben!’

A dark haired woman was running across the road, looking each way before racing up to the kid in front of Dean, and clasping him by the arm.

‘Don’t run off like that!’ she said, turning her son to face her, ‘and don’t…’

At this point she looked up, clocking the two men that stood in front of her, she was all set to just nod at them and walk off, when she noticed their hands. She starred for a moment, furrowing her eyebrows and taking a sharp intake of breath. Dean looked at her, he would’ve said something, but felt on edge by the way she was staring at him.

‘…don’t talk to strangers.’ She finished, standing back up and taking her son’s hand. In one swift move, she’d turned on her heels and was dragging Ben down the road behind her. Cas’ smile had faded; it was obvious he’d noticed the woman’s glare as well.

As he walked away, Dean could hear Ben’s cries from just a few feet away.

‘But mom…’

‘No Ben.’

‘But mom, he was The Riddler!’

‘I don’t care.’

‘But mom, I’m batman, he’s The Riddler, we’re sworn enemies, I had to talk to him!’

‘I don’t want you going near people like that again Ben, do you hear me?’

‘He had such a cool hat…’

It was evident that Ben wasn’t listening to his mom at all, which made Dean smile.

Cas watched Dean listen into the conversation before pulling on his arm a little bit, indicating that they needed to continue walking.

Neither of them said anything for a moment, although they both knew what the other was thinking. Dean took a deep breath, but then blew it out dramatically.

‘It doesn’t matter Cas.’

Cas nodded, next to him, but he didn’t look up.

‘I know, but when people actually tell their kids…’

‘I know man,’ replied Dean, moving his hand to Cas’ hand, pushing it forward against his own. ‘I know.’

Dean kissed the top of Cas’ head, stroking his hair before returning his arm to its original position.

Cas smiled, thankful for the comfort.

Walking around one more corner, it was evident that the boys had found the party, for the music had gotten even louder, if possible, and there were already people littered about the sidewalk dancing and swaying with their bottles raised high above their heads.

‘Looks fun.’ Mumbled Dean, raising his eyebrows.

Cas rolled his eyes and walked on.

‘Come on,’ he said. ‘Let’s go find Issy.’

 

She wasn’t hard to find, Dean knew what she’d wear, she wore it every year, well she dressed as the same thing each year, she’d obviously find a new costume, and they’d gradually gotten shorter throughout the years, Dean had noticed…

Standing in the middle of the room, with a selection of people around her, was Issy. This year she’d decided to go full out, with a pirate hat and everything.

‘Dean!’ she cried, noticing them as soon as they walked in.

She pushed past the people standing in the way and sauntered on up to them, pulling them both into a two armed hugged. Even though she was a lot smaller than them both, she was really rather strong.

‘Hey Is.’ Smiled Dean, kissing her cheek before taking a step back.

Cas grinned at her, taking her outfit in.

‘You look smokin’.’ He said, making Issy through back her head and laugh before taking his arm in hers.

‘Oh you charmer, you.’ She replied huskily before pecking him on the cheek, which made Dean laugh.

She was wearing a short black skirt that hugged her waist, with vertically striped tights and a white shirt on top. She’d cut up one of Sam’s old brown shirts that he’d given her, forming a waistcoat that she’d tucked into a brown leather belt.

‘Nice hat.’ Commented Dean, tipping it forward to cover her eyes, she struggled and pulled it off, hitting it against his chest.

‘I could say the same to you.’ She replied, winking back at him.

Dean laughed and nodded in acceptance, before stopping to look around.

‘There’s a lot of people here.’ He said, placing the six back down on the big table next to the door.

Issy nodded, following his gaze.

‘And which one is Ruby?’ Cas asked, bending down to Issy and whispering in her ear.

‘Ooo yes!’ said Dean, snapping his head back, his eyes shining.

Issy rolled her eyes, grabbing his hand and dragging him through another door to their right. Cas tagged along, following Dean and Issy into a large kitchen, where a load of people were scattered about.

Dean recognised a few people from college, like the small blonde in the corner who was sat by the sink, wrapping her hair around her finger as she talked with a tall dark haired boy who was leaning against the countertop next to her, obviously angling himself so she got the best view of his biceps.

‘Isn’t that Jo?’ whispered Cas, moving forward to breathe in Dean’s ear.

‘I think so.’ Replied Dean, flicking his head back although Issy was still trailing them through the room.

A sudden vision came to mind for Dean. He worried for a moment that the people from school would notice him and Cas, and recognise their relationship, although after another quick survey of the room, it was clear that most of the party guests were already too hammered to remember anything.

‘Boys,’ came a voice.

Dean and Cas averted their gaze from the rest of the room and turned their attention back to Issy who’d stopped to perch herself next to the refrigerator.

‘This… is Ruby.’

The boys followed Issy’s arm to see her hand that was resting on the back of someone else. Another girl; around the same height as Issy, with jet black wavy hair that cascaded down her shoulders. She had rather pale skin, with lips painted red to match her outfit. She was wearing a bodycon crimson dress with high heels and a pair of glittery horns taped to a hairband on top of her head. She had rather striking features, her dark brown eyes highlighted through a thick line of makeup, similar to Dean’s look for the evening. Although she looked perfectly nice, and rather innocently beautiful, Dean could detect a glint of mischief in her eyes. He could see why Issy liked her.

‘Hi.’ Cas replied, leaning forward to give her a little wave. The girl smiled at him and nodded.

‘I’m Cas.’ He continued, swaying from foot to foot.

‘Hi.’ Ruby said, looking at him from beneath her eyelashes.

‘And this is Dean.’ Issy said, placing her hand on the small of Dean’s back and patting him.

Ruby looked up at the Winchester and her smile grew.

‘Ah yes, Issy’s told me all about you Dean.’ She said.

Dean looked at her for a moment, raising his eyebrows and slowly turning his head to notice Issy.

‘Oh? Has she now?’

Issy rolled her eyes and hit him on his arm.

‘Shut up.’ She muttered as he squeezed her shoulder.

‘So you guys met at the gig?’ Cas asked, hooking his arm around Dean’s waist to pull him back.

Ruby’s smile extended as she looked back at Issy who was still looking at the floor, shuffling her feet.

‘That’s right.’ Laughed Ruby, noticing Issy’s awkwardness as she snaked her arm through Issy’s, making her shuffle in. ‘She looked at me from across the room, then came over to the bar to flirt. Let’s just say it worked rather well.’

Dean laughed, he liked Ruby’s attitude. She wasn’t faced with any of the bull shit that Dean and Cas had to deal with, perhaps because she was so content with herself. She and Issy would make the best team, he thought.

At that moment, Issy pulled herself up on the countertop next to the microwave, and Ruby slotted her arm onto Issy’s legs for comfort.

‘You boys want a drink?’ Asked Ruby, raising her eyebrows at Dean and Cas as she indicated the case of bottles behind her.

‘Sure.’ Replied Cas, smiling at her.

Before they knew it, the four of them were in deep conversation concerning, well, pretty much anything really, Dean didn’t even know Issy was capable of talking with anyone other than the Winchesters for such a long period of time, but even from the first five minutes Dean could see the admiration she had for Ruby and how happy she was, which made him smile.

‘Oh, Dean.’ Began Issy, her arm slumped around Ruby’s shoulders. ‘I convinced Sam to come.’

Cas took a sharp intake of breath, but said nothing.

‘Okay.’ Replied Dean, lowering his gaze, so he didn’t have to react as he would do, had they been alone.

‘Has he…mentioned it since?’ Cas asked, on behalf of Dean, as he placed his arm on Dean’s.

Issy shook her head as Ruby patted her knee.

‘Sorry babe, but maybe things will work out tonight…’

Suddenly a loud crash came from the lounge, making all four of them jump.

‘That’ll be him.’ Sighed Issy, taking another sip of her beer.

The other three looked at her.

‘Oh yeah, he’s very very drunk.’


	20. Chapter 20

** Chapter Twenty **

_You know, my temperature's risin'_  
The jukebox's blowin' a fuse.  
My heart's beatin' rhythm  
and my soul keeps a-singin' the blues.  
Roll Over Beethoven and tell Tschaikowsky the news.

 **-Chuck Berry** , _Roll Over Beethoven_

‘I guess I should go sort him out.’ Mumbled Issy, hoping down off the countertop. Ruby smirked at her, before pulling her in by her waistcoat, and planting a deep kiss on her lips.

Issy stepped away, slowly opening her eyes.

‘Thanks.’ She whispered, in awe of the dark haired woman, Ruby just laughed and waved her off.

Dean watched Issy stumble around the corner and then turned back to the girl.

‘You must be special.’ He said, taking another sip of his beer.

‘Oh,’ began Ruby, shuffling towards him. ‘I am.’

Cas laughed as Dean winked at her.

‘I’ll go and find the others.’ Said Ruby, ‘leave you two alone for a bit.’

With that Ruby flashed a quick smile before sauntering off into the crowds and skipping into another room filled with people.

Cas sighed and flicked his attention back to Dean, who was already staring at him, with an extra wide grin.

‘What?’ asked Cas, narrowing his eyebrows as he turned in Dean’s arms.

‘Nothing.’ Replied Dean, looking back at him. ‘Just thinking about how hot you look in those fangs.’

Cas let out a throaty laugh, but pressed his body closer to Dean’s, so close that he could practically feel Dean breathing.

‘If you’re good later, maybe I’ll bite you.’

Dean’s eyes widened as he retorted an ecstatic gaze. Cas smirked once more before leaning back against the counter. He took his hands off of Dean’s torso and brought them up to his own mouth. With as much dignity as he could gather, Cas slyly removed his plastic fangs and placed them on the work surface behind him, before spinning back round to face his boyfriend once more.

‘Now, to business…’ he breathed, reaching up to Dean’s face, placing his arms along his shoulders, and pulling him down, so that their mouths were touching.

It took Dean a moment to register what was happening, but once he’d gathered his thoughts, he very much reciprocated Cas’ actions. He pressed himself up against Cas, who was now backed up into the countertop again. Dean travelled his arms down Cas’ waist, wrapping them around his hips, and linking with himself at the low of his back. Breathing heavily, Dean kissed back, slightly forcefully, but still with as much passion and fire as Cas was giving. They were locked in the moment for god knows how long, when a hand slapped Dean’s back.

‘Hope we’re not interrupting.’ Grinned Anna, winking at Dean. Who threw his head back, rolling his eyes, while Cas snaked his arms down from Dean’s neck, sliding them down his torso, before placing them back into his jeans pockets. Dean looked down at Cas, shaking his head to indicate the sudden arousal, and his need to suppress it before any of the ladies noticed, and ripped the piss out of him.

‘How’re you boys this evening?’ Esme asked, taking Anna’s arm and snuggling into her side.

Dean turned around and leant against the work surface next to Cas, and smiled.

‘Good thanks.’ He replied, picking up his beer again. ‘You girls are looking nice.’

Dean waved his bottle in the direction of their outfits. It was evident the two of them together had rather caught the attention of much of the room. It seems they’d been inspired by some fairy tales, or ‘Disney shit’ as Sam used to call it.

Anna was wearing some sort of green tartan skirt with a black lace bodice, all tucked under a deep purple blazer with tails hanging down her back. Her makeup was a lot more extensive than Dean’s, continuing the colour themes, she’d draped a lot of purple shadow across her eyelids, contrasting her black lipstick, but matching her atrociously high heels that, obviously, had some spikes sticking out of it, these were gold to match Anna’s studded head band.

Looking past her, Dean noted that Esme’s outfit was just as crazy, but suited her to a t.

A black dress with a red over-skirt that draped to the floor was paired with her black leather jacket that was, of course, studded, matching the spikes on her red Jeffrey Campbell’s. Both colours were used to decorate her face, but mainly her lips, where the colours split down the middle. It made Dean’s face painting skills look very average.

‘You keep the flirting for your boyfriend, Winchester.’ Winked Esme.

Dean pulled a face, but laced his hand with Cas, all the same.

Just after offering the ladies a drink, three more figures arrived next to the boys.

Ruby had returned, although this time had brought some friends.

‘I was wondering when you losers would turn up.’ Smiled Anna, pulling both Poppy and Abaddon in for a hug.

‘Wow Pops, you better win ‘best costume’.’ Grinned Cas, turning her at the shoulder so she did a little spin for the group.

Head to toe in black lace, with a  high collar, Poppy had dressed as some sort of Victorian, with the calf-high laced boots and all. Although most impressive was her makeup, she was a pretty girl already, but this time she’d gone full out. Somehow Poppy had managed to paint her entire face to look like a skeleton, looking down at her hands, Dean noticed she’d highlighted her bones using the same method. It was astonishingly impressive.

Poppy blushed a bit, as Abaddon took her hand.

‘She looks hot.’

Abaddon didn’t look bad either, although was at the other end of the spectrum. She was wearing a short white dress with a veil, although it was clear it was a thrift shop item as Abby had taken to it with a red paintbrush. Flicking the paint on, to make it look like blood, matching her bright red lips and lace gloves, she made the perfect zombie bride.

‘You all look great.’ Smiled Cas, looking at all five women, whilst Dean rolled his eyes.

‘Jeez Cas, you’re supposed to be dating me.’ Dean replied, as Ruby, now standing next to him, let out a chuckle.

Cas jokily punched Dean in the ribs, before snaking his arm around his boyfriend’s waist once more, Dean kissed him on the head.

‘You’ve all met then,’ Cas said, waving a hand at Ruby and then at the rest of the group.

The others all nodded, whilst Poppy spoke.

‘Issy introduced us earlier, she was, ugh, very excited.’

Abaddon laughed and tucked an arm around Poppy’s shoulders.

‘You guys are perfect for each other.’ She said, looking at Ruby, who hadn’t yet blushed, but beamed and turned to Dean who nodded back.

He was just about to ask Anna and Esme about any future gigs when sudden shouts from the lounge distracted them.

‘What’s that?’ asked Esme, spinning around, as did most of the people in the kitchen.

‘Came from the other room I think.’ Breathed Abaddon taking a step towards the hallway, as did the rest of them.

 

Following the shouts and cries, the seven of them filed through into the lounge once more, pushing past a couple of people, it would seem a small circle had gathered in the corner of the room. Shimmying through the crowds to get a better look, Dean heard who it was before he saw them, and with it his jaw dropped.

‘What do you mean Issy?’ shouted Sam, flailing his arms in the air.

‘Look, Sam I’ve told you, we can’t…’ Issy began, though it was evidently too difficult for her to finish.

Just as Dean and Cas pushed their way to the front of the crowd, Dean noticed the disposition of both involved. Sam was obviously highly intoxicated, he was swaying slightly, but his words hadn’t slurred yet, meaning he hadn’t reached his limits, so there was some sort of comprehension in his voice, although Issy looked a lot more frightened. She was backed into a corner, holding her ground, but somehow looked a lot smaller than she usually did.

‘Let’s talk somewhere else, yeah…’ finished Issy, taking a step forward after acknowledging the masses of people that had gathered around them.

‘No.’ said Sam, pulling away from her grasp and positioning himself steady. ‘What do you mean you’re gay?’

There were a few cries from the crowd, with a couple of laughs and ‘woo-hoos’ thrown in, but Dean soon managed to settle them with a few death stares to the people surrounding he and his group.

‘Sam,’ breathed Issy, looking around once more. ‘We can’t do this here…’

‘Just tell me!’ Sam yelled.

‘Fine. Yes. Yes I am.’ Issy replied, taking a quick glance at Ruby from under her eyelashes.

Sam followed her gaze and noticed the dark haired girl standing on the edge of the circle, he pointed at her.

‘With her?’ he demanded, many in the crowd turned to follow his arm. ‘I thought she was just a friend. When you brought her around to the apartment, I thought you were just friends…’

Issy shook her head, bowing it slightly. Dean had never seen her so defeated.

Sam looked up, trying to come to terms with the situation.

‘But Issy,’ he began, locking eye contact.

Issy’s eyes raged, as she shook her head.

‘…I love you.’

The reaction of the crowd was bigger this time.

A lot more calling and ‘wooping’, with a couple of wolf-whistles and some burn noises. Issy ignored them and took the initiative to take Sam’s arm.

‘No you don’t Sammy. Come on we’ll go and sort this, we just need…’

But before she could finish, someone had walked up behind Sam and spun him around.

‘Aw poor Winchester.’ Came a voice.

Dean’s knuckles went white as he clenched them after seeing who it was.

Brady, with a plaster taped across his nose, stood eye level with Sam as he folded his arms.

‘Sam, Sam, Sam. You’ve always been a bit of the loser with the ladies haven’t you? Couldn’t satisfy Jess, so now you’re pining after lesbians? God, if ever a man was more pathetic…’

Sam starred back at him, it was clear he wished to lash out, but before he could reply, he finally glanced behind him and noticed the masses of people. People from college stood there, many wearing frowns, disgusted with his actions, but most were laughing at him. Sam hadn’t ever really been laughed at but he decided he didn’t like it.

With a sudden snap decision, he had turned on his heels, pushed past Brady and the rest of the crowd and headed to the door at a very fast pace.

‘That’s right Winchester, run to Mommy!’ Brady called after him, snickering to himself. ‘Oh wait, you can’t do that either.’

Sam was gone, but Issy wasn’t concentrating on him anymore, in a single stride she was in front of Brady and had her fist raised to eyelevel, before Dean intervened, wrapping his arms around her waist, picking her up and moving her away from him.

‘He’s not worth it.’ He whispered, putting her down next to Cas, who snaked an arm around hers.

‘That’s right Singer, don’t let your little lesbian hands touch me again, not they’d do much. Gosh, Issy’s gay, who’d have thought it, not me, not your dad either. Man, he’d be rolling in his grave if he knew…’

But once again, Brady didn’t manage to finish his sentence, for Dean had made a flying turn and reached out his hand to knock the boy out. Brady fell flat on his back, landing at Jess’ feet, and unsurprisingly, she screamed again. Although this time Issy didn’t hang around, and stormed out, pulling Dean behind her.

Walking out into the hallway, they looked for Sam, but he couldn’t be spotted anywhere. Dean took a moment to hold Issy’s shoulders and bring her attention back.

‘You okay?’ he asked, looking into her eyes.

It took a second or so, but Issy nodded.

‘What did he say?’ Dean asked, still holding her arms.

‘He said,’ Issy gulped. ‘That he liked me. As in liked me, liked me. Dean that can’t be true, he’s never said anything before, and I haven’t given any signals or anything, why would I? He just came out with it in front of everyone, he tried to, ya know,’ she indicated to her mouth.  ‘But I had to stop him and tell, but Dean, he wouldn’t listen, I…’

Dean had noticed her pitch getting higher and higher and the influx of angry tears that had formed in Issy’s eyes, so stopped her ramble with a hug.

‘Hey,’ he whispered into her hair. ‘It will be okay. We’ll find him.’

Moments later, the rest of the crew stumbled out of the lounge. Cas at the helm, closely followed by Ruby, who looked distressed before she set eyes on Issy.

‘You guys okay?’ Cas asked, as Ruby snaked her arm around Issy, pulling her off Dean, whilst he stood next to Cas, and sighed.

‘Sammy’s gone rouge.’ He said, as Abaddon, Poppy, Anna and Esme, stood opposite him.

‘He’s in the weirdest, fucking mood.’ Issy said, wiping her eyes on the back of her sleeve. ‘He said, well, I think you all know what he said.’

The rest of them nodded, as Ruby kissed Issy’s cheek.

‘But he’s not in a good way Dean.’ Issy continued, turning to the older Winchester. ‘Even without that stupid statement of the century, he was pissed and angry, but also, did you see him after what Brady said is it me or did he look…’

‘Broken.’ Esme finished, Anna nodded beside her.

‘He’s been that way for ages.’ Poppy said, a frown appearing.

‘Even before you two.’ Esme adding, signalling Dean and Cas.

‘Something is very wrong with that boy.’ Sighed Abaddon, pulling Poppy into a tighter grasp.

Issy looked lost in her own little world for a moment, it was clear from her clouded facial expression that it wasn’t a good world, she only reacted when Cas tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

‘Dean, we need to find him.’ She said, a little more frantic than she was just moments before.

Dean nodded, about to reply, but Issy wouldn’t let him.

‘No Dean, remember what happened with Jess, the first time we found her with Brady. Remember what he was like then, he wouldn’t speak for days, we thought something awful would happen to him. Imagine that, but so much worse…’

Dean’s blood turned to ice as Cas touched his hand.

‘We need to find my brother.’ Dean said clearly. ‘Now.’


	21. Chapter 21

** Chapter Twenty-One **

****

_I don't know where I'm going_  
But, I sure know where I've been  
Hanging on the promises  
In songs of yesterday  
An' I've made up my mind,  
I ain't wasting no more time  
But, here I go again

**-Whitesnake _,_** _Here I Go Again_

They looked a right sight; the eight of them taking a sudden leap towards the front door and staggering through it onto the sidewalk outside. The bitter wind hit them all at once, and almost simultaneously the girls pulled their jackets tighter around their arms.

‘Know where he went?’ called Esme, taking a step back and looking down the street in both directions.

‘Not a clue,’ breathed Dean, following the action. He threw a desperate glance at Issy, who still looked a bit shook up from the whole experience.

‘We’ll find him.’ Came the soothing voice of Cas from behind Dean’s head. He leant backwards and wrapped his fingers around Cas’ and closed his eyes.

For a single moment, nothing was bad. He was back at the flat, lying on the couch, with Cas entwined beside him. Back to the days when Sam didn’t know, and the rest of the group were happy.

A sudden intake of breath awoke him from his daze.

‘Bollocking balls.’ huffed Issy, stretching out her hand. Single droplets of water began to fall from the sky, at first it was only a slight pitter patter, something they each thought would last just moments. Oh how wrong they were.

Minutes later and Minnesota was experiencing the worst storm for at least three years and all the casual party-goers that had been stumbling around outside, magically came to their senses and retreated quickly back to the house, as to not ruin their costumes, although this thought hadn’t occurred to any of the eight huddled in a circle in the middle of the road. They each had one single thing on their minds: Sam.

‘Think guys,’ called Anna, pulling at Dean’s sleeve. ‘Where would Sam be?’

‘Would he go back to the flat?’ Asked Poppy, who was now tucked under Abaddon’s arm for warmth. Dean shook his head.

‘Hasn’t been there for a while, he wouldn’t change his mind now. What about your place?’ he looked at Issy, but she just reciprocated the action.

‘I can’t say he would, plus I’ve got the key.’

The rest of them nodded slowly, it was clear each was trying to concoct some sort of plan, and evidently, like the weather, it was going miserably.

‘Well, where does he go? To be on his own?’ Esme asked.

Dean racked his brains, while the rest starred at him.

‘I don’t know, the library?’

‘It’ll be closed now.’ Pointed out Ruby, as Cas nodded in agreement.

‘The library, right so he likes to be alone…’ Abaddon said, mentally piecing the jigsaw together.

‘Is there anywhere that only he knows about? Where nobody will go?’ wondered Poppy, literally scratching her head.

Dean looked back at Issy.

‘The garage?’ he asked.

She shook her head again.

‘Too obvious.’ Piped up Anna.

Cas turned to Dean, his eyebrows furrow, displaying a truly confused demeanour.

‘What was that place you told me about?’ he asked, Dean spun round to face him properly.

‘That place behind the college,’ Cas continued. ‘The short cut, back to your flat?’

‘The woodland?’ asked Issy, leaning in.

Suddenly Dean’s vision went blank, and he stumbled backwards, with Cas catching him just in time.

‘Are you okay?’ Ruby asked, leaning forward and grabbing his forearm to pull him back to a stationary position once more.

Dean’s eyes snapped open and he glared at Issy.

‘The woodland.’

‘Yeah? But Dean why would he go there? It’s just a bunch of trees. If he wanted to be alone in a dodgy forest he could just wander off over there.’ Issy explained, throwing an outstretched arm to signal to the other side of the street. ‘Why would he bother walking all the way across town?’

Dean took a step in, the concern and fear plastered over his face made the rest of them slightly weary, even causing Anna to look away.

‘Not the woodland itself, but what’s on the other side…’ he breathed.

Issy’s gaze did not budge from Dean’s, but suddenly the colour from her face vanished, and her hands were made of ice.

‘Issy?’ Is, what’s wrong?’ Questioned Ruby, as she took back to holding Issy from the waist. Dean closed his eyes again as Cas leaned in, and did a similar thing to him, snaking his arm around his hips for support.

‘What is it Dean?’ he asked, concerned. ‘What’s on the other side?’

Dean took a deep breath, he wasn’t quite sure if he could say it, the words weren’t rising in his throat, and nothing sounded more than a squeak, when, only moments later, he managed to stifle a few syllables.

‘The Wakota Bridge.’

 

‘Dean? How much further?’ panted Poppy.

For the last 15 minutes, the eight of them had been nothing but a blur. Sprinting off down the streets of Eastside Minnesota as quick as possible. It had surprised Dean that he could even run for that long, neither he nor Issy liked to move much at all, much preferred cars, but it would seem that the adrenaline and the genuine fear for Sam’s safety had taken them over.

‘Only a few blocks, Pops.’ Called Dean, begging his feet to push forwards.

Taking a quick glance back, it was clear they were tired, but he didn’t dare stop for fear of losing the footing on Sam.

‘Come on Poppy, not long now.’ Issy said, jogging up beside Ruby, who hadn’t yet broken a sweat.

Poppy staggered onwards, willing her legs to carry her, but they just wouldn’t work. Dean didn’t want to leave her, but he couldn’t just hold everyone up. Suddenly Cas disappeared from his side, and during the frantic side glances in search of him, Dean turned to catch a glimpse of the boy, standing a few feet behind, in front of a stationary, red faced Poppy.

Dean watched, still running, as they talked for just a few moments, before Cas bent down and Poppy jumped on his back. He stood up straight again, tucking his arms under Poppy’s legs that were strapped to his sides. Poppy initially looked rather uncomfortable, which was normal for her, but after a few seconds, a smile slid onto her face as Cas sprinted back on over to Dean at the front of the group.

‘What are we waiting for?’ he grinned, running on faster. Abaddon was close behind him, laughing at Poppy, bobbing up and down on Cas’ back.

It was quite a sight really, a vampire giving a skeleton a piggy back, but Dean wasn’t laughing; he had other things to worry about.

 

As he’d promised Poppy, moments later the group turned a corner to be greeted by the huge founders building of Westmount University.

‘It’s just down here!’ Called Issy, making a left down the street and signalling to Ruby to follow. Sprinting ahead, Dean took the lead and directed each of them down the side road that he knew all too well until he came face to face with the iron fence that separated ‘The Woodland’ from the rest of civilisation.

‘Quick.’ Instructed Dean as he easily pulled himself over the barrier and dropped down to the other side. Ruby jumped over after him, flipping over the gate; as nimble as a cat. Followed by her were Anna and Esme who together managed to haul themselves over without too much of a fuss, after them Abaddon climbed up, balancing on the top of the gate whilst she pulled Poppy up by the arms, evidently getting them both safely on the ground. Finally Issy and Cas leaped over, although as he reached the other side Cas slipped, almost twisting his ankle, but everyone knew there just simply wasn’t enough time and without even thinking Dean and Esme pulled him up and into a sprint again.

They were off once more, although it was a lot more urgent this time. Dean knew that literally minutes away Sam was alone, drunk, upset and vulnerable. He’d seen Sam’s vulnerability before and it terrified him. And let me tell you, it takes a lot to scare Dean.

‘Through here!’ Issy yelled, sprinting off between two trees. It was now colder, and wetter than ever, but nobody let that stop them. Running down a pathway that was last used in the 1800s by the looks of it, the eight of them came to a dead end.

‘Wait…what?’ panted Anna, gripping the sides of her stomach.

‘This way.’ Dean insisted, getting to his hands and knees and pulling aside the bushes in front of him. Just in his eye line he could see the glimpse of a roadside, where the wire-mesh of the fence had split, to form a hole big enough for a Winchester to crawl through. Hauling himself into the shrubbery, Dean patted away leaves and twigs, ignoring the sharp sticks that were digging into his calves. Behind him, Cas set off, nodding at Esme to follow as he too got down on his knees and began to crawl. On the other side Dean had made it. He stood up, brushing off the mud from his short sleeves, throwing his head around in attempt to spot Sam. He was just a few feet from the entrance to the bridge. Beside him Cas popped up, clinging to his hand.

‘We’ll find him Dean.’ He managed to whisper, although the tone of his voice wasn’t as confident sounding as earlier in the evening, which made Dean shiver. A quick nod and he was ready to go. ‘Dean!’

Dean spun around quickly and realised it was coming from behind him.

He bent down once again, looking through the path he’d just come from to see Issy popping her head through.

‘Anna’s dress is caught on the wire, we’ll try and get through, but just go, go Dean, find him.’

Dean didn’t need to be told twice. He grabbed Cas’ hand, squeezing it tight and began to run up the road towards the Wakota Bridge.

The rain felt a lot heavier now they were out in the open. It hit them both hard in the chest, the water seeping through making their skin colder and colder by the second. They made it onto the bridge; usually in the day, cars would be passing by, travelling to Upper Minnesota, but on Halloween night at 11:48pm there was nobody around. Which worried Dean even more.

‘I can’t see him.’ Dean breathed, stopping in the middle of the road on the bridge. ‘I can’t see him Cas, I can’t see him.’

Panic arose in his chest; maybe he’d got it all wrong, maybe Sam wasn’t here at all, but maybe they were just too late.

‘Dean.’ Cas shouted over the heavy patter of the rain, clutching Dean’s hand and pulling him closer. ‘It’s alright.’

Dean closed his eyes, willing himself to hear Sam’s voice again, he felt Cas’ forehead touch his as the two of them stood there for a moment. Suddenly he felt the warmth that was Cas move away, reopening his eyes, Dean watched the boy starring out into the dark distance.

‘What?’ he muttered, but Cas just shushed him.

Dean followed Cas’ gaze until he set his sights on the other end of the bridge, the metal work raised off the floor so that there was a bit of a lip between the road and the side. Dean thought about all the time’s he sat there when he was a kid, throwing stones into the river with his brother. Sometimes Bobby would have brought Issy along and they’d sit together as a family and bask in the sun. These thoughts were immediately interrupted by Cas’ high pitched cry.

‘There Dean, look!’ pointing out a slender finger, Cas had spotted something in the distance, just beyond where Dean was looking. Without even searching for what it was himself, Dean set off, he wasn’t taking any chances on Sammy, not this time.

Running closer and closer towards the south side of the bridge Dean clamped his eyes on what Cas had noticed from a good 50 yards away.

Dean felt his stomach drop as he saw his brother.

Sam was standing on the raised lip of the bridge, clutching tightly to the metal bars that held the entire thing together. He was soaked through, although wasn’t shivering, even through the rain, you could see his tear stained face and the whiteness of his knuckles.

‘Sammy.’ Dean shouted, running over so he was just beneath his brother.

With a sudden wobble, which almost made Dean have a heart attack, Sam turned to face his brother for a moment or two, starring into his eyes before looking out back over the river again.

‘Go away Dean.’ He murmured softly, all light in his voice, gone.

‘Sam,’ Dean breathed again, edging closer towards him so he could hold onto the side of the bridge. ‘Just take a few steps backwards and come down.’

Sam let out a deep, manic chuckled that would chill anyone to the bones.

‘You don’t get it Dean, I told you to go.’

‘I’m not going anyway Sammy.’

Dean’s voice had become a lot sterner, and a lot more desperate, so much so that it made Sam take another quick glance behind him, it was at that moment that he raised his gaze and his eyes fell on Cas, who starred back for a few seconds before looking away. Sam turned back to the bridge.

‘Brought your boyfriend then.’ He spat.

Dean looked up, narrowing his eyebrows.

‘Sammy, this isn’t about me, just give me your hand and…’

‘No Dean, it’s always about you, or Cas or Issy or someone else, it’s never about me!’

Sam had raised his voice so much that Dean was certain half the town could have heard him, even through the thunderstorm.

‘Sam, what do you mean?’ asked Dean, his voice higher than before, due to fear.

‘Everything.’ He replied, closing his eyes. ‘Everything is about someone else.’

Just at that moment Dean heard the patter of footsteps come to a halt, the girls had finally managed to get Anna free from the wire mesh and had staggered across the bridge to join them.

Anna and Esme were huddled together, Anna’s arm tightly wrapped over her girlfriend’s shoulders. Their makeup had run to a point where they both looked like sad clowns, but it was their expressions that showed how scared they were. Poppy was looped by the arm with Abaddon, both looking worried, Abby opened her mouth, and was about to say something, but her girlfriend stopped her. She knew now wasn’t the time. Then there was Issy and Ruby, Issy was behind Dean, clutching Cas’ arm, while Ruby stood to her side, behind her shoulder.

‘Sammy, please.’ Whispered Dean, shaking his head at his brother. ‘Talk to me.’

‘You want to talk? You want to talk Dean?’ Sam shouted once more although it was evident he was choking up.

‘Sam.’ Came a voice from behind the group.

Issy had taken a step forward, Cas still holding onto her.

‘Please just tell us.’

Sam took one look at her, fighting back the tears before closing his eyes and bending forward.

‘Sammy!’ roared Dean, racing forward to catch his brother.

‘Don’t touch me!’ spat Sam, a fierce look in his eye, still clutching the metal bar.

Dean was about to insist once more, but Sam continued.

‘All of my fucking life, it’s been about someone else. It’s been about you Dean, you were dad’s favourite. Then there was school, I’m not even top of my class anymore because of him…’

Sam threw back a hand in signal to Cas.

‘I’m not fricken talented, or praised like Anna and Es, I’m not the fucking happiest, no that’s Poppy and Abaddon. So the one thing, after you ditched me for lover boy…’

‘Sam I didn’t…’ interrupted Dean, but Issy grabbed his arm silencing him.

‘I thought, you know who else is like me? Issy, she’ll understand, maybe she’ll help me. Oh no, I find out she’s fucking someone else too. She’s fucking happy with someone else. Someone else who isn’t me. That’s what it is Dean, I’m not needed anymore. Nobody needs me around. Nobody wants me around so what’s the fucking point?’

Sam took a sharp intake of breath, feeling the silence around him and decided it was time.

He slowly unhooked his fingers from the metal bar, releasing them as all he had to hold onto was thin air.

‘Goodbye Dean.’ He said.

Dean’s heart fell, he tried to reply and move, but he could only let out a whisper.

‘Sammy…’

Sam closed his eyes, spread his arms wide, was ready to propel himself into the cavern of water below, when suddenly a small voice from behind stopped him.

‘Do you know why I’m happy Sam?’

Sam opened one eye, the tears still streaming down his face.

‘I’m happy because I have you as a friend. That day in the canteen, when I had nobody, you asked me to sit with you, and I knew I was wanted.’

Dean was staring at Sam, but the rest had turned to watch Poppy as she spoke.

‘Me and Abs, we’re not happy because of each other, we’re happy because of you.’

Abaddon nodded at her girlfriend, before starring at the back of Sam’s head, yearning for him to turn to face them. They could see that it wasn’t working, so someone else spoke.

‘Exactly. Sam, we’re not praised because of our music. Hell if it weren’t for you, there’d be no music, you come to our gigs, you give us praise, it’s all you Sam.’ Esme said, wiping the wet eyeliner from her face.

‘And I cheated in our last mid-term, so I’m not even top of the class.’ Joked Cas, whilst Ruby patted his back.

Sam opened the other eye, sniffling hard so he could hear what they were saying. He looked down for a moment, noticing for the first time how close Issy and Dean were.

‘And Sam, I love you. I always will, and I’ll always need you, so don’t you dare think that because I looked at someone else that I will forget about you, because shit boy that won’t happen.’ Muttered Issy, smiling through her tears up at Sam.

There was a silence as Sam took an audible deep breath. It was clear he was still unstable as he took a small step closer towards the edge of the bridge, closing his eyes once more.

The heartbeats of everyone rose, just as they thought they’d made it. There was nothing else to say, nothing else they could do.

Cas took a step forward, reaching for Dean, just he didn’t need to.

‘Sammy. Look out there.’ Dean has walked forward and was leaning against the edge of the bridge pointing to the West coastline of the river. Sam squeezed his eyes tight, but eventually released them to see that Dean was pointing towards an open patch of grass that was now browning in the winter months.

‘We sat there on your 12th birthday. I fixed up Bobby’s old Rover and we took it for a spin. Just the two of us. We fished that day, I remember because we’d never done it before, but you wanted to give it a go, said it was ‘what real families do’. But we were never a family Sammy. Never, we didn’t have nobody else, and the fact you think I was dad’s favourite is bull shit. That man was never a father, if he was, you think he would’ve left? And if he’s not a father, then he can’t have favourites. We were never a family Sammy, we’re a brotherhood.’

Sam’s cries became more audible as he slowly reached his hand up to the metal bar once more.

‘I can’t…I don’t know…’ he whispered.

Dean moved away from the edge and positioned himself behind his brother.

‘It’s okay Sammy, I’m here, I’ve got you, and I’ll never let you go.’

Slowly, but ever so surely, Sam set his foot down from the edge of the bridge, walking himself backwards into Dean’s arms, where he soon collapsed.

‘I’ve got you Sammy. I’ve got you.’


	22. Chapter 22

** Chapter Twenty-Two **

****

Far away my lover sings

A lonely song and calls me to his side

Where the sound of lonely drums

Invited me on, I must be by his side

**-The Beatles _,_** _Goodbye_

 

Just after Sam had dismounted the bridge, Poppy had fainted, luckily right into the arms of Abaddon.

‘Shit.’ She said, patting Poppy’s cheeks. ‘It’ll be the rain, she’s a small thing, she’ll be alright eventually; I just worry about pneumonia.’

Dean was evidently distracted, so nobody wanted to bother him, and Cas wasn’t too eager to leave.

‘We’ll drive her home.’ Said Anna, grasping Esme’s hand, her girlfriend looked at Issy, who nodded back.

‘Yeah, I don’t think our car is parked too far…’ the three of them looked around, the rain hadn’t let up and there wasn’t a street lamp about; they were in the middle of nowhere.

Ruby looked on from behind Issy, tapping her girlfriend on the shoulder.

‘Will you be okay?’ she whispered.

Issy nodded, fighting back the tears of relief as she still gripped Cas’ hand.

‘Yes, go.’ She instructed, kissing Ruby one last time before winking at her and pushing her towards the rest of the group.

‘Come on guys, I know my way around the Eastside, where’s your car parked?’

The four of them began to slink off. Abaddon had thrown Poppy into a cradle position and was now staggering down the road behind Ruby who was directing them back into town.

Cas watched them leave, before turning back to Issy.

They each knew it would be a while, they could still hear Sammy crying into Dean’s shoulder and knew they would not hurry the situation along, so together took a few steps back before sitting on the sidewalk on the other side of the bridge.

It was still raining, and continued to do so all night.

 

The four of them were there for hours, but it felt like moments to Dean.

He held his brother in his arms, just like he’d done when they were kids, when Sam fell off his bike. Or a dick head at school bullied him about his ‘girly hair’. They were back to the days where nothing mattered, but all they had was each other. Some things never change.

Eventually Sam pulled away from Dean, he didn’t dare look his brother in the eye, but both were soaked.

‘I’m sorry Dean.’ He whispered but Dean just shook his head.

‘Shut up.’ He replied, flicking his chin with his finger, making Sam laugh and push him away.

The two of them took a step back, taking a deep breath before turning around to see Cas on the side of the road behind them, his head in his hands, leaning on his knees. Issy had fallen asleep against his shoulder. Still dressed as a pirate, she was shivering.

Sam wiped his hands on his jeans as Dean nodded towards Cas, who smiled up at him. He walked towards his boyfriend, gently pulling him up from the sidewalk, letting Issy gently wake up.

‘Hi.’ Dean breathed as he finally looked his boyfriend in the eyes for the first time in, what felt like, years.

‘Hello Dean.’

Moments later, his barrier crumbled and Dean slid his arms around Cas’ neck for an embrace. He wasn’t sad, he wasn’t happy, he was just content. He knew that had Cas not been there, he may never have found Sam, once again, he owed his life to him.

In the meantime, Issy had shaken herself awake and was now sat on the sidewalk shivering, before looking up as a figure stood over her.

Sam sat down next to her, avoiding eye contact.

‘Is,’ he began.

She nodded at him.

‘I’m sorry.’

‘Hey look,’ she began, turning his face towards her with her hand. ‘Let’s not dwell on it, yeah? It was stupid, and besides I know you didn’t mean it.’

Sam laughed, patting her arm as he held it.

‘I did mean it, I’m just confused. I do love you.’

‘But you’re not in love with me. You were just lonely Sam, I get it.’ She said, softening her tone. ‘I won’t hold it against you, you know.’

He smiled again and so did she.

‘I don’t hate Cas either.’ He whispered looking down into the gutter. ‘I know it looked like I was…you know, against him having a boyfriend and all, but I’m not Is, I swear, I just, well it was a shock, and I thought Dean was leaving me, I’m not homophobic or anything, I just…’

Issy stopped him, by grabbing his arm tightly.

‘I know you idjit. We all know, especially Dean, you’re not a bad person Sam, you seem to think you are, but baby, you’re just a normal guy.’

They sat in silence for a moment. Sam appreciated everything Issy had said, taking it all in, while he watched his brother hug it out with Cas.

‘By the way your girlfriend’s hot.’ He piped up, grabbing Issy’s knee and grinning at her.

‘Oh hell, I know.’ She replied, winking back, pulling him into a hug.

It was only after a couple of moments, did Sam release Issy, making her slither back to her original position and then notice Cas and Dean on the other side of the bridge, connected by mouth. Even though he’d just spoken about being ‘cool’ with it, Issy took a sneaky glance to her left, just to check that Sam was alright, and it was. Even better, he was smiling. Just that sight made Issy sigh with relief before pushing herself off the sidewalk.

‘Come on then lovers, let’s get a move on, I’m freezing my arse off now.’

 

It was a long walk home. They decided not to crawl back through The Woodland, and instead went the long way around, through the town centre and back near the North side. They dropped Cas off, en route at his normal departure station by the alleyway. Issy gave him a kiss on the cheek and a wink, after Dean had one last goodbye, heck even Sam hugged him, which was weird but made them all smile.

‘See you tomorrow Cas.’ Dean called, grinning at him before his boyfriend sauntered off down the alley, leaving the last three to get a move on.

‘So…’ Dean muttered as the three of them walked down the road in a line. ‘Where you going to sleep tonight?’

He didn’t look up when he asked. He didn’t want to face Sam, although they knew they’d sorted it and the past was behind them, it was still uncomfortable for him to think about what had happened. Sam sighed and flicked a quick glance at Dean from below his fringe, whilst Issy just rolled her eyes.

‘I want to come home Dean.’

A moment of silence passed as Dean smiled to himself and nodded. Seconds later Issy shoved them both forward grabbing their hands and sauntering down the pavement.

‘Well thank fuck for that, let’s get going.’

‘Oi you.’ Dean said grabbing her arm and pulling her into a headlock, even though she was still soaked through. ‘Where’d ya think you’re going? You’re staying round tonight. You can either bunk with me, or the sofa is all yours.’

‘Dean…’ Issy mumbled into his chest.

‘Shut up, I’m not having you wander round Westmount on Halloween night, imagine what kinda weird ass shit there is around here.’

Sam laughed as Dean finally released the girl and they all turned a corner.

‘Come on Dean, there’s no such thing is monsters.’

 

THE END.


End file.
